Saint Seiya La Saga del Juicio
by Rowan Lioncourt
Summary: Las viejas heridas tardan en cerrar mientras las furias comienzan a volver loco a Shiryu, Shura y Aioros tienen mucho que arreglar, mientras Mu sigue de fuga, gracias por los ultimos reviews... Misao aqui esta a ti nunca te puedo decir que no
1. Prologo Cap 1 Visiones

**Hola esta es la primera vez que logro subir un ff aqui... ha sido todo un triunfo espero que les guste... y que me den su opinion para seguirlo publicando...**

**Aclaremos de paso que los personajes de Saint Seiya ni de chiste son mios... aunque ya quisiera, asi sacaba a ciertos caballeros dorados de su prision en el obelisco de piedra... pero en fin... no son mios ¬¬ pertenecen a el señor Kurumada y a la Toei... yo no gano nada mas que buenos ratos de entretenimiento con esto... p**

**Aclarado el punto espero nuevamente que les guste y me dejen su opinion... este primer Capitulo esta dedicado a Misao... si a ti Misao, por haberme hecho pasar momentos geniales con La Letra Pequeña... fue un trozo de cielo, en medio de mis problemas... muchas gracias...**

****

****

****

****

**Prólogo.**

"Aunque camine por el valle de las sombras no sentiré temor alguno..."

"Cuando la hora de mi juicio llegue y la tierra arda en el Apocalipsis, cuando solo seas un recuerdo, ningún dios podrá salvar la tierra, mientras el espíritu que duerme en las cumbres no sea despertado, este mundo esta destinado a morir..."

_Fragmento del manuscrito de la leyenda_

Sobre el juicio final y la resurrección de los muertos 

**Diciembre 1**

**(Once años después de la ultima batalla)**

Un suave resplandor baño la casa de Aries, abandonada mucho tiempo atrás al igual que las demás casas del zodiaco, al igual que el mismo santuario donde solo quedaban un par de caballeros vigilantes, encargados de resguardar en su sueño el Templo de Atenea ahora que las guerras santas habían sucedido...

El cielo se ilumino como si el amanecer se avecinase en medio de la noche mas oscura, el resplandor se intensifico de tal forma que una a una las casas zodiacales se fueron bañando de esa luz al mismo tiempo que en la torre del reloj los doce fuegos se encendían signo por signo...

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz que lo rodeaba, estaba desorientado y confundido, no conseguía hilar ni un pensamiento coherente, simplemente no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que le estaba pasando, el dolor atenazo sus músculos, como sino pudiese moverse siendo presa de un gran peso sobre su espalda... su cuerpo se estremeció arqueándose en busca de aire, aquel dolor le impedía respirar, como si una daga le desgarrara las entrañas... agotado y bañado en un copioso sudor se dejo caer por fin al suelo incapaz de comprender o cambiar la situación...

Parecía que sus sentidos se apagarían de nuevo, que perdería el conocimiento una vez mas, el eco se expandió por todo el recinto, la gruesas columnas de orden jónico se estremecieron como si fuese el eco de aquellas batallas mortales que se libraran ahí, el sonido se hizo mas claro, mas nítido, eran pasos, los pasos apresurados de alguien, ya no sabía que pensar, estaba totalmente bloqueado, dolorido, casi desgarrado... quien fuera el ser que se acercaba a él corrió en el ultimo tramo que les separaba como si apenas le hubiese reconocido tirado ahí junto a uno de los pilares de la entrada de la casa... le quedaban pocas fuerzas, tal vez moriría... pero ¿no se suponía que él ya estaba muerto?

¡Oh no Mu! ¡Despierta! ¡No te des por vencido! — le dijo al tiempo que lo tomaba entre sus brazos y lo volteaba hacia si...

Japón Fundación Kido 

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado? Seguramente muchas pues estaba a punto de amanecer y... ¿qué hacía él ahí? Se suponía que había jurado no volver, que había renunciado a esa posible ilusión, después de todo ella ya no estaba, no lo estaría, su ciclo en la tierra se había cumplido ¿o no? De otra forma ¿cómo explicar su presencia allí? No, no había tiempo para dudas... con un solo ademán la verja de la señorial mansión se abrió franqueándole el paso, no hubo nada que delatara su presencia, ni alarmas, ni cámaras, era como en los viejos tiempos, la tecnología nunca superaría la fuerza del cosmos... aquellos jardines que nunca vio en persona pero que tantas veces visitó en sueños, a veces pensaba que las visitas frecuentes eran algo normal, tal vez la mujer que era necesitaba ser escuchada, necesitaba alguien que la comprendiera, no era lo mismo estar rodeada por hombres, los mas fieles y dedicados del mundo sí, incluso algunos, los mas enamorados, de su belleza, de su ser... pero también los que la mantenía en un mundo demasiado solo... por lo menos ella tenía a su hermana, y a la gente de su pueblo, pero con ella, con ella podía hablar de esas cosas que nadie mas entendía, que nadie, ni esos hombres podrían comprender porque simplemente ellos no eran Dioses...

Cuando llego a la entrada del planetario aquellos recuerdos la asaltaron en medio de una sensación agridulce... cuando le había llevado aquel libro, entre emocionada y dudosa...

**Extremo norte del mundo **

**Nueve años atrás...**

¿Las memorias de Dios? — le pregunto sosteniendo el libro de finas y antiguas pastas rojas entre sus manos y leyendo el titulo que con letras doradas y en cursivas adornaba una franja del lomo — ¿no es un titulo demasiado pretencioso?

Yo no lo llamaría así, tal vez sea un poco asombroso pero... — respondió ella mirando por la ventana el misterioso paisaje nevado, los imponentes hielos eternos — lo escribió un monje Italiano, que fue excomulgado cuando saco el libro, es muy difícil encontrar un ejemplar en estos días, la iglesia lo prohibió y se las arregló para destruir o esconder casi todos sus ejemplares...

¿Blasfemia? — le pregunto intrigada —

Revelación, eso fue para mi... — le dijo volviéndose para mirarle a los ojos — ha sido como un bálsamo para mi corazón...

¿De que estas hablando? — le cuestiono sorprendida, algo había cambiado, podía sentirlo, aquella visita no era como las otras, donde buscaban la mutua compañía y comprensión, donde se sentaban a charlar largas horas frente al fuego de la chimenea de esa hermosa estancia en la torre del castillo... — ¿qué ha sucedido?

Es algo que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar — confeso con una sonrisa llena de amargura — ya es hora...

¿Cómo? No hablas en serio — se negó a creerlo, aun era muy joven y el mundo... ¿qué le sucedería al mundo si...? un cúmulo de sentimientos se agolpo en su pecho, se volteo dándole la espalda mientras recargaba una mano sobre la repisa de la chimenea, perdiendo su mirada en el frenético bailoteo de las llamas — ¿ya se lo dijiste a ellos?

No pude, quise decírtelo primero a ti...

Pero yo tampoco quiero que te vayas... eres mi amiga... una amiga como no tendré alguna otra...

Y yo siento lo mismo Hilda, hay tantas cosas que aun quiero compartir en esta tierra, pero lo siento, hay algo en mi interior que me dice que es tiempo, que debo volver al sueño de los dioses para poder despertar cuando se requiera...

Pero aun te necesitan... ellos y sobre todo... él... — esta vez Hilda de Polaris no pudo seguir escondiendo la mirada, camino hasta ella para abrazarla y darle el apoyo que sabía bien necesitaba — Saori...

Es hora de que Atenea se marche de esta tierra — le dijo sin poder contener las lagrimas — y no se si quiero hacer eso, aun quiero vivir y...

La vida de un Dios es muy dura... tú y él tiene derecho a... — dijo entre sollozos mal contenidos —

El amor de Atenea no puede ser para un solo caballero... cada uno ha dado su vida por mi... — dijo recordando las palabras que años atrás le había dicho Mu —

Pero ya no hay guerras, ahora puedes vivir como una mujer...

Hilda, has sido la mejor amiga que haya podido tener, solo contigo he podido hablar de las cosas que ni él comprendería, no es solo ser una Diosa, sino el conflicto de ser una persona, una mujer... y sin embargo... dejar de serlo... — un pesado silencio se alzó entre las dos por unos minutos, incluso para Saori aquello sonaba tan increíble, pero lo sabía, tenía que irse, el ciclo se estaba cerrando, el tiempo de su reencarnación se extinguía — solo es cuestión de un par de meses...

Tus habitaciones están listas amiga, y los caballos ensillados... si es que aun quieres salir a montar... — Saori agradeció las palabras de Hilda, el cambio de conversación... la había entendido, aquella era una despedida, se quedaría como siempre unos días y compartirían juntas todas aquellas cosas y platicas que solían compartir, para después regresar al oriente solo que esta vez... — le diré a Fler que ordene tu cena favorita — agregó recuperando su aplomo y elegancia natural, mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la puerta —

Hilda... — le llamo antes de que esta saliera de la habitación — gracias...

No tienes nada que agradecer... tú y yo somos amigas... además... el mismo Odín lo supo en su tiempo... cuando se ató a aquel árbol para ser devorado... es muy difícil ser un dios...

**Japón Fundación Kido**

Época actual 

Amiga...la vida de un dios como tú es muy dura — musito Hilda abriendo las puertas del planetario... mientras el recuerdo de su ultima visita se desintegrada en el pasado — Atenea... tal vez me equivoque pero... solo tu puedes ayudarnos... Saori... solo tú puedes evitar esta calamidad — dijo internándose en la oscura sala mientras una a una las estrellas aparecían en la bóveda —

**Algún lugar al norte de la India**

Su cuerpo se doblo cual hoja de papel, bajo el crujir de sus huesos, un ataque mas y no podría sobrevivir... una nueva descarga salió de su cuerno tratando de defenderse de alguna forma, no podía morir, no así... no sin haber cumplido su misión...

¡Renuncia Caballero! ¡O morirás! — exclamo aquel sujeto mientras bloqueaba fácilmente el poder de Jabú y descargaba sobre él otra vez su ken —

El golpe rozo su pierna derecha desgarrándola completamente, la sangre comenzó a manar de manera escandalosa mientras el Caballero del Unicornio se retorcía de dolor

Voy a mutilarte pedazo a pedazo sino te rindes... te dejare sin la otra pierna y sin los brazos, hasta que solo te quede la cabeza... —

No puedo rendirme... debo entrar ahí... — Jabú apenas podía articular palabra ahora, su cuerpo estaba seriamente herido y su poder no era suficiente para derrotar a su misterioso enemigo, lo único que aun lo mantenía mientras se arrastraba, era la firme intención de cumplir su misión, el debía entrar a esa cueva, encontrar el templo y romper el sello que permitiría liberar el espíritu que dormía ahí... — debo saber lo que esta sucediendo, debo liberarlo antes de que... es... la única forma... por favor Athena permíteme elevar mi cosmo, guíame al séptimo sentido...

¡Eres una rata! ¡muere y ve a reunirte con tu diosa! ¡Furia Titánica!

La cumbre se ilumino por un poderoso rayo mientras el aire disipaba el grito de agonía del caballero... la muerte había llegado hasta aquel lugar...

Capitulo Primero Visiones 

"Y cundo las almas de los caídos en combate sean restauradas y el durmiente del Templo de Urano sea liberado, el juicio iniciará con la muerte de un inocente... las cuatro bestias cabalgaran al fin sobre la tierra..."

_Fragmento del manuscrito de la leyenda_

Sobre el juicio final y la resurrección de los muertos 

**Japón Fundación Kido**

Recorrió los jardines tratando de no vomitar de nuevo... ¡por dios! ¡si solo habían sido unas cuantas cervezas!... aun no podía creer que algo así le hiciera sentirse tan mal, pero lo estaba, estaba totalmente ebrio... —¡Maldito vicio!— balbuceo torpemente en su camino a la casa... ¿no era ese el mismo jardín donde había enfrentado por primera vez a Cid de Mizard? Ummm no, no lo recodaba, tal vez mañana cuando... estuviera mas sobrio y no le doliera tanto el estomago y la cabeza. Todas las luces de la mansión estaban apagadas, nadie estaba esperando por él, lo sabía, desde que ella se había ido, nadie vivía en esa casa por mas de tres semanas, bueno de hecho él ya iba para la cuarta semana, era la única manera en que no la extrañaba tanto, y era el mejor lugar para estar cerca de ella y lejos de la diosa que lo había abandonado...

¡Ingrato!— se quejo malhumorado cuando se dio cuenta de que Tatsumi dejo la puerta principal con llave, ¿dónde había dejado él su copia? No recordaba si llevaba las llaves consigo cuado salió de la mansión esa tarde, pero no podía culpar a ese obstinado sujeto, después de todo se lo advirtió antes de que saliera a vagar por la ciudad visitando todos los bares posibles... como era su costumbre en las ultimas semanas— ¡Maldito Tatsumi!

Injurió contra el mayordomo una vez mas a pesar de todo, y como no hacerlo si había descubierto que todas las ventanas y el resto de las puertas estaban igualmente cerradas.

Bien tu pagaras la reparación Tatsumi... — rió burlón mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera donde pensaba volar la puerta de servicio de un simple golpe — ya veras... ya veras... Tatsumi...

Ciertamente con su ausencia, aquellos cinco, especialmente él se habían vuelto una verdadera calamidad, a tal grado que la fundación prefería no tenerlos juntos, cosa que era sencilla tomando en cuenta que el único necio que siempre volvía era él...

Sus pasos, torpes por el exceso de alcohol fueron a enredarse con las raíces de un árbol justo cuando daba la vuelta a la casa... no obstante su estado alcanzó a reaccionar asiéndose de una rama del árbol que a pesar de su grosor se rompió llevándose consigo gran parte de la corteza... cayendo finalmente de espaldas sobre el pasto, se quedo inmóvil por unos momentos, sin saber que hacer o sentir... mirando entre el follaje el resplandor de las estrellas... que siempre lo habían guiado...

Sabes que te extraño mucho, y que merecía saber la verdad... pero ya no me importa, solo sé que me haces falta... que nunca te lo dije y que ahora me arrepiento — dijo hablándole al cielo, al eterno titilar de las constelaciones, que ella regía, que protegían a sus 88 caballeros — si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad para decir todo aquello que necesitabas saber Saori —

Pero era inútil ¿o no? Ella ya estaba muerta, bueno, de hecho había cumplido su ciclo en la tierra y se había marchado de la manera mas ingrata, sin despedirse... siendo el único que no sabía de su partida... ahora, tirado ahí en el pasto sintió algo de pena y nostalgia pues no importaba donde estuviera, así fuese en el rincón mas remoto de la tierra o en la mansión Kido, siempre pensaba en ella...

Cerro los ojos incapaz de soportar la hermosura del cielo donde seguramente ahora estaba ella... donde su cosmos cuidaría de la relativa paz que ahora disfrutaba la tierra... Saori adoraba las estrellas, incluso aquel planetario en la mansión había sido construido por su abuelo para complacerla... y pensar que aquel era irónicamente su verdadero santuario, donde se encerraba por horas a pensar sus asuntos y estar tranquila... lo sabía, había aprendido a conocerla y comprendía perfectamente que aquel lugar era especial... para los dos... pues ahí la había visto por ultima vez...

Se reincorporo quitándose la rama de encima... ¿qué importaba que todas las puertas estuviesen cerradas? Bien podría dormir en aquel cómodo sillón y así seguir pensando en Saori... como era su costumbre, se dirigió al extremo opuesto del jardín allá donde el nuevo planetario se alzaba... abrió la puerta sin mucha dificultad, entrando en la sala que se encontraba tan oscura como "la boca del lobo", y se sentó en el sillón de siempre acurrucándose para dormir las pocas horas que quedaban antes que amaneciera...

Saori... solo quisiera... perdóname... si hubiese sabido que era la ultima vez que te veía yo... — musito cerrando los ojos y rindiéndose al sueño, incapaz de resistirse al cansancio —

No te preocupes Seiya... estoy aqu

El hombre abrió los ojos al escuchar esa dulce voz y sentir una tibia caricia en su mejilla... esa aura cálida y poderosa que ilumino el centro del gran planetario envolviéndolo en una sensación de paz que no había vuelto a sentir y que le obligo a volver a ese estado soñoliento a pesar de que él quería despertar y comprobar si lo que sentía era verdad...

Saori... Saori... no te vayas... Saori... ¿eres tú?... — alcanzó a decir débilmente antes de quedarse profundamente dormido —

Estación ferroviaria de Trikala 

**Grecia (200 Km. al sur del monte Olimpo)**

Su mirada volvió hacia el reloj de la estación, al parecer el tren llegaría con una hora de retraso... "umm tal vez no debí dejarla sola, era un viaje muy largo y... " pensó el hombre que sentado en la banca mas apartada del anden esperaba impaciente...

Parece ser que el tren tuvo un pequeño retraso

¿Perdón? — musitó saliendo de sus pensamientos —

El tren esta retrasado... — le repitió — ¿Esta ocupado este asiento? — pregunto el recién llegado, el hombre en la banca alzo la mirada estudiándolo brevemente, el tipo que se encontraba de pie junto a él tenía un aspecto amable y un porte sereno—

No, para nada — respondió quitando los periódicos que ocupaban el resto de la banca — y sí, parece que esperaremos por ese tren... mas de lo planeado— comento mientras el extraño se sentaba junto a él —

Bueno es inevitable... habrá que entretenerse en algo... ¿me permite su periódico? — añadió señalando la pila que formaba el papel ahora en el piso... —

Si claro tome el guste... — contestó tratando de ocultar su molestia, había escogido precisamente esa banca para evitar compañías indeseables, por mucho que aquel hombre casi cincuentón pareciera agradable, él no estaba de humor para soportarlo, simplemente el retraso del tren lo tenía nervioso, necesitaba verla de nuevo y saber que estaba bien... "¡Por dios Gabrielle! ¿dónde estas?" volvió a llamarla mentalmente mientras el desconocido revisaba las noticias del día —

"_Deshielos en la zona norte del planeta preocupan a la comunidad científica"_ ¿preocupan? Yo diría que los tiene histéricos... ¿sabe usted cuantos centímetros ha ganado el mar a nivel mundial en los últimos meses? Se alarmaría, en serio — comento de nuevo el hombre sin esperar recibir una respuesta — ¿sabe que es lo mas preocupante de todo esto?

¡El Tren! ¡Por fin llegó! — exclamo poniéndose de pie de improviso y alejándose rumbo a la maquina que anunciaba su arribo al anden — ¡Gabrielle!

Bueno, fue un gusto platicar con usted Doctor Mamoru... es una lastima que la señorita Gabrielle no venga aun en ese tren... — dijo en tono sarcástico para si el desconocido dejando el periódico sobre la banca y siguiendo los pasos de aquel científico, tal vez uno de los mas brillantes de su generación y al cual se le creía retirado de la actividad después de su ultimo escándalo... —

Trato de asirse a la superficie congelada, pero el hielo se estaba derritiendo y todo cuanto tocaba estaba resbaloso y frágil... "_no puedo caer... no puedo morir aqu_" se decía una y otra ves tratando de ignorar el precipicio que se abría bajo sus pies... ¡vamos! ¡sube! Se obligo a resistir... con gran esfuerzo volvió a impulsarse logrando subir una pierna jalando así medio cuerpo mientras el resto se columpiaba peligrosamente en el vacío... ¡Por favor! ¡un poco mas! Con su ultimo esfuerzo la plataforma de hielo cedió desquebrajándose rápidamente, ella apenas había alcanzado a rodarse hasta quedar acorralada en una pequeña saliente de piedra junto a la boca de una oscura cueva... _"esa... esa es... la cueva de las revelaciones, el oráculo de Minerva"_ se decía mientras el eco del hielo cayendo sobre el abismo retumbaba en todo el lugar... Una imponente puerta de piedra sellada con el escudo de la Tríada se alzaba como un silente guardián le dio la bienvenida... pero no fue hasta que penetró completamente en la cueva que descubrió el Templo tallado en la roca de la montaña, todo de una sola pieza como si de la mítica Petra se tratase... —Es el Templo, el oráculo, tengo que encontrarle— dijo mientras acariciaba el sello en la puerta... "!Tú no puedes estar aquí! ¡Cualquier intruso que ose violar la santidad de este lugar será muerto!" aquella voz surgía de todos lados como un potente rugido... "¡Gabrielle! ¡Huye de aquí pronto!" le exigió otra voz... amable pero apremiante... era él, la otra voz, estaba segura de que era él... "!No voy a irme sin ti!" "¡quiero verte!" grito con todas sus fuerzas tratando de encontrarlo, "!Voy a matarlos a ambos! ¡Malditos insectos! ¡Furia Titánica!" aquel resplandor surgió de lo mas profundo de la cueva devastándolo todo, la puerta del templo parecía temblar con el paso de aquel poderoso meteoro... que rápidamente se aproximaba a ella, no podía moverse, algo le había paralizado por completo... "¡Muere maldita traidora!"

"¡No!" el grito desesperado fue apagado con el estruendo de la explosión de aquel bestial ataque... Gabrielle lo sabía, él la había protegido a costa de su vida... el hombre cayó entre sus brazos bañado en sangre... trato de ver su rostro, de reconocerle algún gesto, "dime quien eres... por favor no te vayas... dime quien eres, no puedo recordar..." "Ahora morirás t" volvía a rugir el misterioso atacante... "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Furia Titánicaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!" ¡NOOO!

Gabrielle despertó sobresaltada, otra vez esa pesadilla... ¡esas malditas visiones no la dejarían tranquila nunca! ¡Esa maldita obsesión de años! se reincorporo un poco estirando las piernas mientras sacudía la cabeza alborotando su negra cabellera tratando de volver a la realidad, los finos bucles que se formaban ensortijando su cabello se acomodaron alrededor de su rostro dándole junto con esos hermosos y profundos ojos verdes una apariencia angelical, miro por la ventanilla para darse cuenta que el tren acababa de dejar la estación de Toánina, bien, si la marcha del tren seguía igual llegaría a Trikala justo a la media noche... entonces, después de disculparse con el profesor... empezaría el trabajo fuerte, la parte final de la búsqueda en la que se encontraba inmersa desde hacia casi cinco años y que le había llevado a lugares tan asombrosos y remotos que nunca había llegado a imaginar mas que en esos endemoniados y perturbadores sueños...

Aun intranquila saco de su bolso la libreta donde siempre anotaba cada sueño antes de que lo olvidara, comenzando a garrapatear de manera presurosa los detalles que parecía se le iban de la mente conforme quedaban registrados en el papel, trato de ver nuevamente aquella puerta, recordar lo que en el sueño sabía, el templo... esa era la entrada y ella sabía que lugar era, a quién estaba dedicado, quien lo protegía, pero todos esos datos se iban como siempre al despertar como si nunca hubiese tenido conocimiento de todo aquello, solo le quedan trozos sueltos, los mismos que escribía en le libreta, para después darle coherencia a la situación, así había descubierto que uno de esos sueños en particular era repetitivo, que aquella situación en el templo y el hombre que la protegía eran una constante... y que de igual manera nunca conseguía ver su rostro ni saber su nombre, y que nunca lograba recordar el nombre del templo, ni el lugar donde se hallaba... todo era una verdadera locura, lo sabía, carecía de sentido... desde el primer instante cuando despertó en el hospital de Inglaterra tras aquel terrible accidente, en donde fue la única sobreviviente... aquellos cinco minutos, los mas aterradores de su existencia, volvieron a ella perturbándola aun mas, ahora estaba temblando, lápiz y libreta cayeron de sus manos...

No te dejes dominar Gabrielle... tranquila, respira... no estas ahí, eso fue hace años, vamos Gabrielle... — pero parecía que cualquier intento sería inútil, aun podía sentir la sangre de aquel hombre sobre su regazo, los gritos de angustia de los demás pasajeros, el súbito resplandor que lo envolvió todo antes de que el motor derecho del avión volara en mil pedazos y después el estremecedor silencio que reino a su alrededor... como si todo ocurriese otra vez... — ¡Estas completamente loca Gabrielle! — se reclamo mentalmente mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas un frasco de Valium... intentando controlarse mientras lo abría y sacaba la cantimplora con agua... cerro los ojos dispuesta a tomar aquella pastilla y dormir sin soñar por unas horas hasta que aquel suspiro le arranco completamente del estado de ensoñación en que aun se encontraba... se obligo a dejar de temblar y a recuperar la serenidad... haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, de toda su voluntad... guardo inmediatamente el frasco de pastillas, sin ingerir una sola, sus ojos se fijaron sobre aquella figura recordando sus palabras, la confianza, el apoyo incondicional... _"no deberías tomar esas cosas, porque no hay nada que no puedas lograr si te lo propones, te aseguro que no te hacen falta esas pastillas, yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo, confió en ti Gabrielle"_ ¡oh dios! podría decir que él si parecía un sueño, un hermoso sueño... que le ayudaba a ser mas fuerte, a resistir todas sus calamidades — bien querido Hyoga esta vez has ganado — acepto esbozando una leve sonrisa, recuperando el pulso sereno y el control de todos sus sentidos, mientras lo miraba dormir en el asiento frente a ella— tú has sido una verdadera bendición... Hyoga... — susurro antes de ponerse de pie e ir al carro tocador... —

¡Marín! ¡Marín! ¡Tenemos problemas! ¡El fuego de la tercera y doceava casa se han encendido! — grito una de las guerreras que estaban bajo su mando, el santuario se había vuelto un pandemonium desde la media noche cuando el primer fuego, el de la casa de Aries se había encendido, poco a poco cada casa había recobrado su aura protectora, al principio nadie entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni siquiera el mismo Maestro y guardián del santuario hasta que hallaron a Mu y cinco minutos después con el fuego en la casa de Leo a Aioria, con lo cual aquello cobraba lógica —

¡No puede ser posible! ¡Afrodita y Saga! — exclamo Marín alejándose del lecho donde Aldebarán descansaba —

¡No mi señora! ¡se trata de Afrodita, Saga y Kanon! — aclaro la guerrera sin ocultar su preocupación —

¡Por Athena! ¡Esto es una maldita cosa de locos! ¡Avísenle al maestro y manda a los guardias a la casa de Piscis! — ordeno Marín— ¡Tenemos que aprovechar que aun estén débiles!

No hará falta que el maestro vaya a la casa de Géminis... Marín... estoy aquí...

Los guerreros que se encontraban en la sala no pudieron evitarlo, instintivamente retrocedieron ante el recién llegado... Marín se adelantó lentamente mientras la tensión subía a cada segundo, si bien se encontraban cinco caballeros dorados en la habitación, ninguno estaba en condiciones de hacerle frente a ningún enemigo...

Marín... — musito Saga —

Esta bien Saga... Kanon necesita atención y tu también — dijo la mujer ayudando al caballero a sostener a Kanon quien se encontraba desmayado y respiraba débilmente — ¡Traigan mas agua y lienzos limpios! ¡Ahora! — grito cuando ninguno de sus subordinados atino a reaccionar... —

No queremos causar problemas... — los ojos de Saga eran sinceros y su aura limpia, Marín lo sabía por eso había decidido aceptarlos... —

Lo sé Saga, no hace falta que lo digas — juntos depositaron a Kanon en la cama vacía junto a Shaka — ahora tú necesitas descansar estas ardiendo en fiebre...

Estaré bien, solo dame un momento... aun no entiendo que esta pasando... no sé como llegamos aquí... — el hombre se sentó en la cama junto a su hermano mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y se limpiaba el sudor — algo malo debe estar por suceder...

¿No recuerdas nada? — Saga negó el silencio —

Mi ultimo recuerdo es sobre la batalla con Hades, después desperté en el salón de la casa de Géminis y para mi sorpresa Kanon estaba ahí junto a mi... Marín necesitamos hablar con Athena, ella debe saber lo que esta ocurriendo... sé que ella no nos ha traído a la vida nuevamente... míranos, doloridos, débiles, enfermos... Athena debe saber ¿dónde esta ella ahora? ¿y Seiya y los demás? ¿están en el Oriente?

Me temo que estamos solos en esto Saga... — contesto sintiendo como aquella angustia revivía en ella... si es que una nueva guerra se avecinaba ¿por qué Athena se había ido? —

¿Qué quieres decir?

Athena se fue de este mundo hace casi diez años Saga, después de la ultima batalla, cumplió su ciclo... Saori Kido su reencarnación dejó de existir —

¿Qué? Eso no puede ser posible... entonces ¿quién nos ha revivido? — pregunto Shaka reincorporándose en el lecho —

Shaka, despertaste... ¿cómo te sientes? — pregunto Marín poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a él —

Eso no importa ahora, sino ha sido ella quien nos ha regresado, si ella no esta... ¿quien es responsable de todo esto?

Eso no lo sabemos... hasta hace unas horas solo el maestro guardián y yo custodiábamos el santuario... los pocos guardias que están aquí, son aquellos que se quedaron en los pueblos cercanos... rehusándose a la orden de olvidarse del Santuario...

¿Y quien es ahora el maestro? — preguntó Saga — ¿Athena lo asignó?

Ella dejo un testamento — comenzó a explicar Marín, mientras obligaba a Shaka a volver al lecho — antes de irse... ella dispuso todo para que el santuario entrara en un prolongado letargo... a cada uno de los caballeros sobrevivientes les dejo un legado y una misión, excepto a uno... los 9 caballeros del zodiaco, Shena y yo recibimos instrucciones precisas... en su testamento...

En el siguiente Capitulo...

— ¡¿LA CALMA?! ¡ESTE SUJETO VIENE A DECIRNOS QUE TRAE UN CITATORIO PARA LEER EL TESTAMENTO DE SAORI EN ATHENAS! ¡ELLA NO APARECE POR NINGUN LADO EN UN MES Y ME PIDEN CALMA! — Seiya no había sentido aquella sensación tan horrible en toda su vida, ni aun en la batalla mas cruel y sanguinaria que sostuviera con Hades — ¡QUE ESTA PASANDO! ¡POR QUE VIENE A DECIR ESAS MENTIRAS!


	2. Fragmentos del Pasado

Bueno los agradecimientos y comentarios de los maravillosos reviews que me hicieron el favor de dejar estan al ultimo de este capitulo, se los agradezco enormemente y espero que este ff les siga gustando...

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a alguien que me impresiono mucho con su imaginación e historias... El alma del Asesino y el Cazador de Tormentas son dos ffs que siempre me gustaran... JOCASTA SI LEES ESTO... VA DEDICADO PA TI...

Aclaremos antes de empezar que Saint Seiya no es mio, es del señor Kurumada de la Toei y de quien se haya puesto listo y tenga los derechos, yo de este ffs no gano naaaaaaaaa mas que un rato de sana diversión... y si fuese mia la historia... señor Kurumada liberaria a los Santos Dorados de ese mondrigo obelisco de piedra ¬¬

Ahora si el capitulo... nn

La Saga de Juicio

**Capitulo Segundo Fragmentos del Pasado **

**_"La maldición de Cronos caerá sobre los santos, y mientras el sol resplandece, su santuario permanecerá en las sombras"_**

**_Fragmento del manuscrito de la leyenda, _**

**_El libro del cielo y la maldición del primer sello_**

_**Sobre el juicio final y la resurrección de los muertos **_

El sonido de la cascada de Rozan mantenía los cinco picos bajo una hermosa paz... aquel era un día perfecto para trabajar sin que pensamiento alguno turbara su espíritu, lo necesitaba, últimamente el corazón de Shiryu estaba demasiado agitado, invadido por una incertidumbre y tristeza casi infinitas... su maestro y Saori rondaban constantemente su mente, su recuerdo era una cicatriz que no sanaría nunca pues no solo había perdido a su padre, a su diosa y a su amiga... sino también la confianza y el respeto de su mejor amigo...

No había nada que hacer al respecto y lo sabía, Seiya tenía que entenderlo algún día, pues las cosas se habían dado así por decisión de la misma Saori...

Sun Rei a la lejos miraba como Shiryu se esforzaba con aquel campo de arroz, entendía que nada de lo que hiciera lo alejaría de aquella melancolía, aun que la visita de Shun unos meses atrás lo reanimo mucho, su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz... — No puedo decírtelo ni a ti Sun Rei... perdóname — le había dicho cuando le pregunto sobre el motivo de su distanciamiento con Seiya... sabía que tenía algo que ver con la partida de Athena y una encomienda, un secreto que Shiryu guardaba y compartía en parte con alguien mas... Sun Rei no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo ese enojo cada vez que pensaba en lo mucho que Shiryu sufría, y que desde ese fatídico día en que Athena se fue de la tierra el caballero del Dragón no volvió a sonreír...

Es hora de comer Shiryu... cocine tu platillo favorito — se acerco por fin la chica tratando de sonar alegre —

Esta bien Sun Rei, creo que por hoy la labor en este campo esta terminada — acepto Shiryu tomando sus herramientas de labranza y siguiendo a su hermana hasta la sombra del viejo árbol donde solían refugiarse del sol... — sabes creo que sería bueno que hiciéramos un viaje tú y yo, lejos de cinco picos — comenzó a decir cuando Sun Rei le sirvió su porción... —

¿Hablas en serio Shiryu? ¿quieres que dejemos los Cinco picos? — estaba asombrada no podía creer que quisiese alejarse del lugar que consideraba su hogar... — pero... ¿a dónde iríamos?

No se trata de dejar para siempre Cinco Picos, es solo alejarnos un poco de todo esto, ansió ver un lugar en especial además... tú nunca has ido al santuario ¿verdad Sun Rei? — del asombro la chica paso a la sorpresa extrema... mientras Shiryu comía tranquilamente, aunque en sus palabras había un dejo de fingida alegría, Sun Rei estaba segura que harían ese viaje, la determinación en voz no dejaba lugar a dudas —

No, nunca he estado en el Santuario, pensé que no era permitido a nadie que no fuera Athena y sus guerreros...

No te preocupes por eso Sun Rei... te gustara el santuario, ahora esta lleno de paz, y según me contó Shun el nuevo Patriarca ha mandado reconstruir los Templos que quedaron destruidos en la batalla contra Hades... sin amenazas de guerra, el santuario es verdaderamente eso... un santuario, además no quiero dejarte sola, no quiero alejarme de ti... eres muy importante para mi hermana y lo sabes...

¡Claro que quiero ir contigo! — afirmo sirviéndose finalmente su porción y llenado nuevamente con jugo el vaso de Shiryu, si él no quería revelarle los verdaderos motivos de su corazón para ese viaje, ella no lo obligaría, al contrario lo seguiría sin objetar palabra alguna... —

**Mansión Kido**

**Nueve años atrás...**

¡NO!

¡Cálmate Seiya!

¡Por favor! ¡escúchanos primero!

¡Seiya tienes que mantener la calma!

¡¿LA CALMA?! ¡ESTE SUJETO VIENE A DECIRNOS QUE TRAE UN CITATORIO PARA LEER EL TESTAMENTO DE SAORI EN ATHENAS! ¡ELLA NO APARECE POR NINGUN LADO EN UN MES Y ME PIDEN CALMA! — Seiya no había sentido aquella sensación tan horrible en toda su vida, ni aun en la batalla mas cruel y sanguinaria que sostuviera con Hades — ¡QUE ESTA PASANDO! ¡POR QUE VIENE A DECIR ESAS MENTIRAS!

Seiya... cálmate por favor — la voz de Marín ejerció un fuerte efecto en él, quien dejo de forcejear con Hyoga y Shun, para girarse y mirar como la mujer que le había enseñado todo en las artes del combate bajaba lentamente por la señorial escalera de la mansión... — puede retirarse... asistiremos puntuales a la cita... — dijo en tono educado al abogado que se encontraba ya visiblemente nervioso, tras la indicación el emisario salió de ahí haciendo una reverencia —

¡¿MARÍN?! — pregunto Seiya incrédulo, no podía ver su rostro debido al sombrero de ala ancha y al velo semitraslucido sujeto a este que llevaba, pero era ella, era su voz, era su porte aun debajo de aquel vestido tres cuartos de color rojo y corte sobrio... sino lo estuviera viendo no creería que ella pudiese vestirse así — ¿qué esta pasando? ¿por qué estas vestida así? ¿por qué nos han citado para leer un testamento si Saori esta viva...?

Saori Kido, Atenea esta muerta Seiya, cumplió su ciclo en la tierra, ahora que ya no hay guerras santas que librar ha regresado a ocupar su lugar entre las estrellas del firmamento...

Aquello fue como un golpe seco a su corazón, como si por un instante dejara de latir... no era cierto, simplemente no podía ser cierto, no, no quería creerlo, no quería escuchar lo que ella le decía... las piernas no le respondieron dejándose caer de rodillas sobre la alfombra...

¡No es cierto! ¡No te creo! — exclamo reteniendo el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta... — ella esta viva, la vi hace un mes aquí mismo en la mansión, en el planetario ¡estaba bien!... ¡estaba viva!...

Si ellos no te lo dijeron antes Seiya — dijo refiriéndose a Shiryu y los demás — fue por que Athena se los ordenó... ella dejo un testamento que será leído en un lugar secreto cerca del santuario...

Me están mintiendo — musito mirando al suelo, mientras sus amigos lo miraban sintiéndose culpables, ellos debieron decírselo, pero ¿cómo rehusar una orden de Athena? —

Seiya nosotros mismos le escoltamos y la vimos partir... —musito Hyoga —

¡NO! — volvió a gritar fuera de si — ¡NO VOY A ACEPTARLO! ¡SI FUESE CIERTO ELLA LO HABRÍA DICHO! ¡USTEDES ME LO HABRÍAN DICHO! ¡YO TENÍA DERECHO A SABER!

Tendrás que aceptarlo Seiya y acatar su voluntad... por encima de todo eres un caballero que debe serle fiel — la voz de Marín sonaba fría, inconmovible — de otro modo si te revelas no podrás estar presente en la lectura del testamento y acataras las disposiciones de igual forma...

Pues no me interesa escuchar su ultima voluntad... — dijo librándose de las manos de sus amigos que le ayudaban a levantarse, en sus ojos había tanto dolor y coraje reflejando un abismo del que Seiya sería incapaz de salir — si a ella no le importo lo que yo pudiera decirle... ya no importa lo que ella deseara en su ultima hora...

Seiya, amigo, comprende — le pidió Shun, pero aquel tono amable y consolador solo sirvió para avivar la llama de resentimiento que ardía en el caballero de Pegaso —

¿Amigo? Yo pensé que entre los amigos no había engaños, ni secretos — le espetó dirigiéndoles el gesto mas amargo y hostil que jamás vieran en él, tomo la caja de su armadura y la deposito a los pies de Marín — me mintieron... pueden quedarse con ella, ya no tengo amigos, ya no me interesa nada...

La puerta del salón principal se cerró detrás de él, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu intentaron seguirlo, pero Marín les hizo ver que nada lograrían... cada uno tenía que tomar sus decisiones y aunque fuera al calor del coraje, el dolor y el resentimiento, Seiya comenzó a tomar las suyas...

Estación ferroviaria de Trikala 

**Grecia (200 Km. al sur del monte Olimpo)**

En el presente

¿Cómo que la doctora Gabrielle no salió en ese tren? — los gritos del doctor Mamoru se escuchaban aun fuera de la cabina telefónica donde permanecía desde hacia una hora tratando de localizar a su colega —

Lo sentimos mucho doctor, pero la señorita Gabrielle cambio el boleto del tren de la mañana por dos asientos para la salida del medio día... — le explicaba la secretaria del otro lado de la línea —

¿Dos lugares? ¿Viene con alguien más? ¿a que horas llega ese tren? ¿por qué retraso su viaje? ¿por qué nadie me aviso?

Doctor cálmese, ella dejo dicho que el tren llega cerca de la media noche y que la esperara, que tenía cosas importantes que...

El doctor no termino de escuchar el mensaje, estaba molesto, estaba furioso... era vital que ella estuviese ahí ese mismo día, era crucial que viajaran esa misma tarde a Athenas... de un portazo cerro la cabina colocándose el sombrero con grandes aspavientos. No tendría mas remedio que esperarla...

Que le parece si mientras la espera, yo lo invito a comer, dicen que la cafetería de esta estación es legendaria por su estofado... doctor Mamoru

¿Usted de nuevo? ¿quién demonios es y como sabe? — pregunto el doctor al toparse frente a aquel insistente sujeto —

Quien es usted, es difícil no conocerle doctor, sus aportaciones científicas son legendarias... no, no se asuste no vengo departe de ningún gobierno a molestarlo — le aclaro ante la tentativa del doctor para alejarse — solo permítame responder a su segunda pregunta... por favor le aseguro que no tendrá ningún tipo de problemas por esto doctor...

Tampoco me interesa dar entrevistas, odio a los reporteros... — le advirtió este, haciéndolo a un lado — y si no es reportero tampoco me interesa quien sea ni que quiera, déjeme en paz o llamo a la policía...

Me envió la señorita Kido... ¿la recuerda doctor? De la fundación... ella le encargo una investigación especial hace diez años... — el doctor se detuvo de golpe pero sin dejar de darle la espalda al desconocido — y según sabemos esta por obtener resultados asombrosos sobre ese encargo de la señorita Kido...

En estos diez años nunca recibí ni una sola carta de la señorita Kido, ni una sola nota que me indicara nada cuando enviaba mis reportes, ni siquiera cuando hice publica parte de la investigación y la prensa y la comunidad científica comenzaron a atacarme... ¿por qué habría de buscarme ahora? — el tono de su voz era áspero, se notaba en él cierta amargura y resentimiento, lentamente se giro acercándose de nuevo a aquel sujeto —

Debe entender que la fundación tuvo sus motivos, no podíamos dar la cara por una decisión que fue solo suya, en ningún momento le dimos autorización para revelar tales datos, discúlpenos doctor pero lo único que podíamos hacer, era recibir sus reportes hasta que... dejo de enviarlos, y siguió recibiendo el dinero que la señorita Kido dejo destinado para su investigación...

Eso no merecía tantos años de silencio, si lo que quieren es el dinero, se los devolveré hasta el ultimo centavo...

Nos interesa usted, nos interesa su investigación doctor... el dinero no nos importa, es solo un medio para que usted siguiera adelante... debe entender que para la señorita Kido es de vital importancia lo que usted descubra...

Si fuera tan importante, hubiera respondido a mis cartas, a las peticiones que le hacia para que nos viéramos y le expusiera algunas dificultades... yo solo he tenido que cargar con el peso de estas revelaciones... usted no puede entender el martirio que ha significado todo este tiempo, esta verdad tan aplastante... — el silbato del ultimo tren de la tarde anuncio su arribo, para entonces la estación estaba casi desierta, una decena de pasajeros descendieron al anden despareciendo minutos después... dejando el lugar nuevamente vacío —

Doctor, con gusto le daré todas las explicaciones que le sean necesarias, le ayudaremos y compensaremos por todo esto... para eso estoy aquí...

No hablare con nadie que no sea Saori Kido — le advirtió sin ocultar su enojo — no confiare en usted...

Doctor Mamoru, entienda que todo aquello que quiera y necesite le será dado... pero...

¿No comprende? no es lo que puedan darme u ofrecerme Solo ella puede entender la naturaleza de estas cosas, con ella hice el trato y con ella...

Ella esta muerta Doctor, murió pocos meses después de su ultima entrevista... — un silencio denso e incomodo pareció levantarse alrededor de ellos... eso era lo ultimo que el doctor esperaba escuchar, aquella joven de modos dulces y elegantes, pero de un carácter determinado y fuerte le causaba mucha simpatía por eso había aceptado trabajar con ella, pensaba que juntos podía llevar la carga que él solo soporto tantos años —

No es posible... ¿por qué?

La señorita Saori dejo instrucciones de que se le siguiera proporcionando todos los medios que usted necesitara, y que después de su muerte todo sus reportes se me fueran entregados, solo yo sé el avance de sus trabajos y sé que esta muy cerca de terminarlos... ella confió en usted sabía que lo lograría

¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿cómo sé que me dice la verdad...? — el hombre saco de uno de los bolsillos de su saco una carta y una identificación... —

¿Yarobe Tsukiba? Usted... — dijo tras leer los datos de la credencial —

Soy el nuevo director del laboratorio científico Gallart, pero me desempeñe como agente de confianza de la señorita Kido incluso después de su muerte he seguido manejando algunos de sus asuntos mas delicados... la carta que le acabo de entregar la dejo para usted, para cuando llegara a este punto de la investigación...

Pero... — dijo abriendo el amarillento sobre —

Por favor doctor... — le detuvo con un gesto pidiéndole esperara un momento antes de abrir la carta — le suplico me acompañe a un lugar mas apropiado, según le escuche decir, la doctora Gabrielle no llegara hasta dentro de unas horas, después si le es muy necesario yo mismo los llevare en avión hasta Athenas donde podrán alojarse en la casa que la fundación mantiene ahí...

Esta bien... escuchare lo que tenga que decirme... pero aun que le llegue a creer y acepte su ayuda le aseguro que pase lo pase el avión no encajara en nuestros planes... sé que es la forma mas rápida de llegar a Athenas, pero no hay poder humano sobre la tierra que haga que la señorita Gabrielle acepte volar... — le advirtió sonriendo por primera vez al doctor Yarobe —

"_**Si existe alguna vez en la que te sientas realmente solo, esa es cuando sabes que vas a morir... por que es lo único que nadie mas puede hacer por ti..." **_

Aioria miraba fijamente aquella frase en griego labrada en la roca bruta de la montaña junto al vacío templo de Atenea... hacía un par de horas que el león dorado se encontraba bien, sus sentidos y fuerzas parecían casi restauradas... aunque algunos escalofríos recorrían aun su cuerpo... pues literalmente había vuelto a nacer... con todo el esfuerzo que eso implica...

El viento se arremolino en la explanada de la estatua de Atenea agitando lo túnica blanca que cubría al caballero, mientras sus ojos iban de aquella extraña frase en la roca, a la oscuridad del cielo rota solo por el titilar de las estrellas y al resto del Santuario que a pesar de la revolución que vivía parecía dormir en una completa calma... ¿cómo saber lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo? no había señal alguna de enemigos, Athena ya no estaba y su regreso era totalmente desconcertante... un mar de preguntas revoloteaban en su mente, preguntas que al parecer nadie podía contestar... pero había una que en particular le atormentaba... que parecía no dar paz a su corazón...

Hay demasiadas cosas que no tienen explicación... pero la pregunta que anhela tu corazón tenga respuesta no puedo contestarla yo Aioria...

¿Quién eres? — preguntó este poniéndose en guardia... pues juraría que el desconocido le había leído el pensamiento... una silueta salió de las sombras haciéndose mas nítida, la mascara, la vestimenta y el tocado eran inconfundibles... el nuevo maestro del Santuario se acerco lentamente hasta detenerse a su lado... Aioria le reverencio al instante — maestro disculpe mi torpeza...

No hay nada que disculpar Aioria... sé que es difícil pasar por lo que tú y los demás santos dorados pasan... aunque no sepamos la razón de su resurrección... si puedo decirte que es una inmensa alegría verlos vivos de nuevo... — respondió este mirando en dirección de la torre del reloj... —

Gracias Maestro... pero ¿eso quiere decir que no conoce las causas de todo esto?... si es una nueva amenaza o si Athena volverá...

Cuando Athena partió hace algunos años, dijo que su tiempo terminaba... que el juicio de los tiempos era inevitable y que su ciclo llegaba a su fin... antes de desaparecer de la tierra dejo grabado con su ken la frase de la montaña que tanto te ha impactado — Aioria volvió a leer la frase, triste pero perturbadoramente cierta... — y me atrevo a decir que ella también tenía sus dudas...

No entiendo... ¿que quiere decirme maestro?

Lee con atención Aioria... esa no es la confesión de una diosa... sino la de una mujer... ese es el legado real de su testamento... tal vez lo único que tenemos para tratar de comprender lo que esta noche ha ocurrido aquí con ustedes... después de todo nunca estamos tan solos Aioria... recuérdalo siempre...— medito el maestro mientras se alejaba del lugar para perderse nuevamente en las sombras—

El reloj de fuego crujió anunciando la aparición de un aura mas... desde la explanada Aioria logro verlo claramente, el séptimo fuego, el de libra brillaba con una potencia estremecedora... ¿sería la señal de la resurrección de maestro Dohko de Libra? Seguramente así era... con lo cual había una esperanza, la sabiduría del "viejo" caballero podría arrojar algo de luz sobre todo el asunto de su regreso... así que comenzó a apresurar sus pasos hacia la casa de libra... necesitaba saber, el corazón se lo exigía... pero Aioria no tendría que ir hasta aquel lugar, en el instante mismo en que abandonaba el templo de Athena su corazón dio un vuelco tan violento que por unos segundos le fue imposible controlarse a sí mismo... una nueva llama en el reloj estaba haciendo su aparición, más hermosa y radiante que la del mismo caballero de libra... los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron, sin que sus labios lograran esconder el rictus de agonía por el que atravesaba... sabía que no resistiría una falsa ilusión, y esa menos que ninguna otra... pero el caballero de Leo no podía dejarse dominar por el miedo... ese momento en que el ultimo fuego que faltaba en el reloj se encendía era el verdadero milagro que su corazón necesitaba...

Desde que era un niño... solo el cielo sabe, las noches que pase contemplando ese reloj... — dijo para si controlando poco a poco sus sentidos... —

Y simplemente no pudo mas... obligo a sus piernas a moverse en una desesperada carrera por llegar a la novena casa... pues el fuego de Sagitario estaba encendido!!!

**Gracias por los comentarios y las lecturas de aquellos que aun no han opinado, Misao... ¿por que no dedicarte parte de este ff si tu nos regalaste mas de un rato agradable con la Letra Pequeña? cuando te dije que todo lo que te dije en los comentarios todo fue cierto... asi que ha sido un pequeño detalle solamente que bien merecido tienes algo asi y mucho mas... **

**Shadir nn gracias por lo de prueba superada... (me hizo recordar el juego de la oca n.n) y de verdad es un placer saber que esto te ha gustado, bueno yo creo que todos vemos ese lado de Saori... que te dire que a mi tambien me desespera cuando es un poco dejada, pero he tratado de respetar la sicologia de este personaje... al igual que la de los demas... ojala y este siguiente capitulo mantenga esa trama que te ha gustado... mil gracias por el comentario y veremos que pasa...**

**Ok ya estoy impresionada... Seiya's Angels... gracias por leer el ff!!!!! aunque yo se que el portugues y el español se parecen a mi me cuesta mucho trabajo entenderlo, y saber que alguien lo esta leyendo aun sin ser su lengua natal... mira que me esforzare el doble para hacer la historia cada vez mejor... lo prometo... gracias por el Review... nn**


	3. Reencuentros

**Hola gracias por seguir el ff **

**Shadir****: Gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios, a ver que te parece este capitulo**

**Antares-Milo****: Claaaaaaaaaaaro que puedes agregarme al msn, por lo de los goldies, bueno aqui se ve parte de esos reencuentros... a ver para que da esta situaciòn, **

**Misao... Que bueno que vuelves a subir la Letra Pequeña, yo no pude guardarla y quiero tenerla impresa...**

**Bueno ahora si... lo de siempre**

**Saint Seiya no es mia, esto es unff sin fines de lucro alguno...**

**Saludos Rowan**

Saint Seiya   
La Saga del Juicio

Capitulo Tercero   
Reencuentros

"Y la muerte caminara a tu lado y dormirá en tu lecho, mientras el tiempo rompa su línea y los cuatro elementos sean enviados contra los cuatro jinetes..."

Fragmento del manuscrito de la leyenda,   
Del libro de las revelaciones y el segundo sello...   
Sobre el juicio final y la resurrección de los muertos

Nunca había visto un mar tan transparente y hermoso, tan en calma... estar en aquel extremo del mundo, lejos de todo, de los lugares donde sus recuerdos se hallaban mas vívidos y dolorosos era una bendición, ahora sentía un poco de alivio a esa gran angustia que se instalara en su pecho desde aquellos días de fatal lucha... pues parecía que nadie en aquel mundo que le era tan familiar y conocido podía entenderlo... — "no puedes negar lo que eres... aunque él sea destruido una parte del Hades, del reino de los muertos viviera en ti para siempre... esa es tu esencia... " —

— No — dejó escapar en un suspiro mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de las piernas, entrelazando sus manos debajo de las rodillas — no es cierto... Pandora... te equivocaste conmigo... —

Pero era inútil negarlo ¿no? desde aquel día había sentido que era verdad, que una parte de su ser, de su alma era oscura y retorcida, que parte de él disfruto el poder y la inmortalidad al ser un Dios... que de haber sido posible nunca hubiese renunciado a serlo a encarnar el Hades y toda la ira de los infiernos...

Ikki ahora no podía verlo (de hecho los hermanos no se habían encontrado desde la muerte de Saori cuando repentina y súbitamente su hermano mayor desapareció como era ya su costumbre), pero él tenía razón... Ikki sabía que aquellas revelaciones hechas por Pandora habían sido demasiado para un alma y un corazón como el de Shun...

— Me niego a creerlo — volvió a decir tan quedo que apenas pudo escuchar su propia voz, pero los sueños no habían desaparecido y el dolor tampoco. Era tan aplastante tan solo pensar en ello —

Marie salió a la terraza, la brisa marina ondeo su vestido de fina gasa, sus ojos grises escudriñaron el horizonte hasta que lo encontró ahí sentado en la playa con las piernas recogidas por sus brazos, el pantalón de mezclilla corto y desgastado y el torso desnudo, su camiseta a unos cuantos pasos de él era arrastrada lentamente por el viento que le acariciaba igualmente el cabello y la piel... sin que Shun prestara la mas mínima atención a ello...

... Su piel a la luz del sol...

Bajo sus cálidos reflejos Marie redescubrió aquella musculatura que le asombraba tanto, Shun no parecía un tipo fuerte, ni mucho menos rudo, pero las cicatrices en su cuerpo, la fuerza que a veces sin querer demostraba y el aplomo con que se desenvolvía en las situaciones mas densas, la desconcertaron en más de una ocasión...

Y mientras, él seguía ahí, tan ajeno a todo y sin embrago, parecía pensar en mil cosas que lo atormentaban, ella lo sabía, lo presentía... lentamente se acerco hasta él que no noto su presencia hasta que se sentó a su lado recogiéndose el vestido y sentándose sobre las piernas...

— Hola... — dijo fijando la profundidad de su mirada en él, para después cerrar los ojos y sentir la caricia del ambiente del mar —

— Discúlpame por haberte dejado sola en la reunión, a veces... yo — trató de excusarse... —

— No tienes por que disculparte, sé muy bien que la familia de mi madre es algo insufrible, ni ellos mismos soportan mucho rato su mutua compañía, la verdad es que no se por qué demonios hacen estas multitudinarias reuniones familiares... si siempre es lo mismo, es conocer al primo del primo del primo del primo — le contesto mostrándole una encantadora sonrisa —

— Pero la señora Dorian es muy buena y su familia... — dijo Shun algo apenado por haberla dejado sola en una de las fiestas familiares mas importantes del año, aun que Marie dijera que no le importaba, sabía bien que la familia sentía mucha curiosidad por él, por el "misterioso y sutil acompañante de la bella Marie el viejo guardaespaldas del gran abuelo y patriarca de la familia Dorian " —

— No sigas Shun, tú sabes que mi madre es una cosa y su familia otra y... — la chica se detuvo bajando la mirada evitando decir algo desagradable, pero esta vez fue el turno de Shun para interrumpirla —

— Y los dos sabemos también que últimamente hace todo lo posible por alejarte de mi... y sinceramente no la culpo...

— No me importa lo que mi madre diga, tú eres el único amigo verdadero que tengo Shun y nadie tiene derecho a decirme lo que debo y no debo hacer... así que mientras tú y yo seamos amigos nada va separarnos ¿de acuerdo? — el chico le devolvió la sonrisa en señal de aprobación — pero... me has distraído de nuevo Shun, mi familia no me importa ahora...

— Marie...

— Me preocupas tú... Shun... — dijo con dulzura — hace días que te veo decaído, demasiado solitario y encerrado en ti mismo, sé que en parte sueles ser así, pero hay algo que... Shun ¿pasa algo malo?

Algunas voces provenientes de la enorme mansión junto a la playa comenzaron a acercarse, alguien buscaba a Marie para presentarle a un primo lejano que su madre quería que ella conociera y tratara (con fines matrimoniales)... la interrupción resulto providencial para Shun... los dos se pusieron de pie dispuestos a entrar de nuevo en la fiesta... pero...

Una oleada de calor alerto sus sentidos, "alguien" estaba ahí... muy cerca de ellos y los observaba... la espesura de la vegetación tropical que los rodeaba ondeo en dirección contraría hacia donde soplaba el viento... Marie se había adelantado unos pasos de él y fue entonces que Shun pudo verla con claridad... la larga cabellera rubia, el reflejo de la luz sobre su mascara plateada... un cosmos demasiado familiar y protector para con él... no había duda... se trataba de ella... ¡¡ JUNE!!

Una estrella fugas atravesó rauda el cielo mientras Marín detenía sus pasos, aquella escena era demasiado parecida a la que presenciara tan solo unos minutos antes, Aioria levanto el rostro dirigiéndole una mirada inexpresiva, debió imaginarlo pues era lo más lógico, nadie había ocupado su lugar, nadie mas que Aioros podía renacer en la casa de Sagitario, este levanto la cabeza estudiando a la guerrera que les cerraba el paso en las interminables escaleras de las doce casas hacia la cámara real del sumo sacerdote, su hermano lo ayudaba tal como Saga hiciera con Kanon para llevarlo hasta la sala donde los caballeros dorados guardaban reposo.

Tras la pausa hecha por el encuentro con la guerrera Aioria volvió a sostener con fuerza el brazo que Aioros tenía sobre sus hombros reanudando así la marcha... a lo que Marín volvió a cortarles el paso...

— Marín... — dijo el Leo en tono de claro reproche —

— El maestro a ordenado que el caballero de Sagitario se presente inmediatamente ante él — respondió ella con su característico tono distante —

— Ahora no puede Marín, mi hermano esta muy débil aun tiene fiebre y... — Aioros levanto su mano en un gesto deteniéndolo —

— Esta bien Aioria... todo esta bien... — pronuncio con voz clara y amable, la voz del caballero mas noble y poderoso quien perdiera la vida por salvar a Athena mas de 20 años atrás —

— Pero... Aioros — trato de resistirse Aioria —

— Esta bien hermano créeme... — le reitero deshaciéndose de su abrazo, soportando los dolores y la fiebre el Santo de Sagitario se irguió avanzando por sí solo con paso decidido — vamos entonces, no debo hacer esperar al patriarca... — dijo refiriéndose a Marín subiendo los tres hasta la cámara del Maestro —

Hipólita observo el inmenso Santuario, las reconstruidas casas del zodiaco, el imponente reloj de las Doce Casas erguido sobre las majestosas Cariátides, damiselas de piedra y testigos de honor en infinidad de batallas mortales, pronto, muy pronto su mutismo caería revelando todos sus secretos... al parecer el momento había llegado, los doce fuegos estaban encendidos marcando el inicio de una batalla en la que el tiempo jugaría un distinto papel...

Sus ojos voltearon entonces hacia la primera casa... el lugar donde iniciaba el recorrido... aun podía sentirlo... la batalla seria dura y cruel, aun mas que la librada contra Hades... pero esta vez ella estaba ahí... su alma había viajado cientos de años por ello y estaba dispuesta a aplastar a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su misión... a costa de sí misma si era preciso.

Mu abrió los ojos sobresaltado reincorporándose en el lecho de un súbito movimiento, su cosmo energía bullía frenéticamente a su alrededor ¿dónde estaba? No, no era un sueño... esta seguro de lo que había visto y sentido... ¿dónde estaba?

—Mu... Mu... reacciona Mu... cálmate estas entre amigos — Aries giro el rostro contemplando a Aldebarán que lo sostenía por los hombros... — Mu estabas soñando... pero la pesadilla se ha terminado Mu... ¿me escuchas? Se acabo

Mu parpadeo incrédulo, si, lo había escuchado, pero Tauro se equivocaba no lo soñó, estaba seguro de que era real... y que todo no había sino comenzado... su resurrección era solo el principio...

Marín lo miraba de soslayo, aun que Aioria no pudiera ver su rostro lo sabía... estaba siendo estudiado detenidamente por la guerrera de plata... a la vez que cuidaba que nadie importunara al patriarca en su platica con Aioros... no había cambiado en nada esa mujer, así como para él nada había cambiado con respecto a ella... francamente y a pesar de que no cruzaran casi palabra desde su resurrección Aioria estaba feliz de verla, de poder respirar de nuevo y sentir el calor de esta tibia tierra...

— Aun necesitas descansar... — dijo ella saliendo de su mutismo — deberías darte un baño y dormir un poco Aioros no ira a ningún lado y tú tampoco, la prioridad del santuario ahora es su completa recuperación...

— No, prefiero esperar a mi hermano... — contesto en el mismo tono que ella, Marín volteo el rostro entonces, en dirección opuesta al chico, a lo que Aioria sonrió negando en un gesto que no pudo reprimir — gracias por preocuparte por mi Marín... en cuanto Aioros salga...

— ¡Aioria! — el león volteo al escuchar su nombre —

— ¿Milo?

— Cuando no te vi en la habitación con el resto temí por un segundo que tú no...

— Aquí estoy al igual que tú Milo, solo que como de costumbre soy mas fuerte que tú y me repongo mas rápido — dijo bromeando mientras el santo de Escorpión llegaba hasta él abrazándolo — a mi también me da gusto verte Milo...

— No se que esta pasando Aioria pero me siento tan lleno de vida, tan contento de verlos a todos... es un honor volver a compartir el tiempo con mis amigos — confeso sincero —

— Lo mismo digo amigo... — contestó sonriente —

— ¿Y que hacemos aquí Aioria?, ¿esperas hablar con el maestro?...

— Espero a mi hermano — la cara de Milo fue mas que elocuente, el Leo ¿se estaba refiriendo a su hermano? ¿Aioros? ¿a caso él también había formado parte de la inexplicables resurrección? — no pongas esa cara Milo... después de todo lo que hemos vivido ya casi nada debería asombrarnos...

— ¡Ja! Precisamente por eso Aioria no dejo de sorprenderme, desde que llegue a esta tierra aprendí que nada es completamente certero y absoluto...


	4. Abismos y Presencias los sonidos de la S...

_**Gracias por los reviews, Shadir gracias por los comentarios... ¿de verdad esta algo enredada la trama? bueno espero que este capitulo aclare tus dudas... Guido es un placer concerte y haber platicado contigo aunque fuese por unos minutos... gracias**_

**_Ahora bueno Saint Seiya no es mio y no lo será a menos que el mundo se vuelva loco... en fin este ff es sin fines de lucro solo pura y sana diversion..._**

_**Capitulo Cuarto Abismos y Presencias... los sonidos de la Soledad **_

_**"Y he aquí que ha de demostrar el corazón que ha sufrido, ser merecedor de un día más de vida, pues la bestia demostrara piedad, mas sus fauces jamás le harán justicia"**_

_**Fragmento del manuscrito de la leyenda, **_

_**Del libro de las revelaciones, **_

_**las almas del purgatorio y el tercer sello...**_

**_Sobre el juicio final y la resurrección de los muertos _**

La oscuridad se abalanzó sobre aquel enorme santuario, la débil luz de las antorchas colocadas en el exterior no alcanzaba a iluminar mas allá de la columnata que formaba el peristilo del templo de Acuario, podía oír claramente el eco de sus pasos, hasta que se detuvo justo en medio del salón principal sintiéndose agotado, completamente abatido, sin mas dejo caer su cuerpo apoyando la espalda en el ataúd de hielo, el único habitante del templo... su piel, su cabello, era como una imagen congelada en un espejo, como una fotografía en la que no envejecería jamás, cerro los ojos negándose a recordar pero era imposible, él hubiese jurado que aquella batalla mortal había sucedido no muy lejos de ese instante en el presente, como si el pasado fuese solo una quimera y el aire congelado pendiera aun entre los dos y hasta su propia sangre le gritara que iba a perder, cuando a pesar de su severidad, del sufrimiento, buscaba dentro de sí la verdadera esencia de su corazón.

Verlo de nuevo, constituyó una agridulce experiencia, contemplar otra vez su rostro, ese gesto tan austero e inexpresivo... ¡que tarde comprendió que todo aquello solo ocultaba un corazón amoroso! Un lobo en la nieve, un espíritu noble y cálido... su padre, su maestro...

Kamus... — aquel nombre rompió el silencio en la bastedad del templo — Kamus... maestro, si pudieras escucharme ahora... no soy tan fuerte como quería mostrarte, aun te necesito, necesito saber que hice lo correcto, ¡padre! ¡el único que la vida me permitió conocer! ¡me dejaste tan pronto! No se cuanto mas podré soportar este secreto maestro, ¡solo soy un vil asesino! — se remordió sin poder contener las lagrimas —

¡Hyoga! — el chico volteo sorprendido, mirando el ataúd al escuchar su nombre — Hyoga... — repitió la voz proveniente del hielo... el ruso sintió como el ritmo de sus palpitaciones se aceleraba de golpe... en el ataúd no había nadie, sorprendido comprobó que el cuerpo de Kamus había desaparecido —

Hyoga...

¿Kamus? Kamus despierta... estas soñando Kamus... abre los ojos amigo... — le pedía la voz amable de Milo —

Hyoga... — repitió Acuario en un susurro sumido aun en el ensueño —

Él no esta aquí Kamus... anda abre los ojos — insistió Milo refrescando con un lienzo húmedo la febril frente de su amigo —

El santo de Acuario abrió los ojos lentamente observando la imagen sonriente de Milo... el salón donde aun reposaban casi todos los caballeros dorados permanecía sumido en la semipenumbra pues mas de uno dormía ya lejos de los estragos de su resurrección, de los delirios, los temblores y las fiebres...

El... el muro... — suspiro Kamus parpadeando brevemente —

Lo derrumbamos, tu discípulo y los demás atravesaron el muro y Hades fue vencido — le explico el Escorpión pacientemente —

Hyoga... mi discípulo... ¿Dónde esta él? ¿Dónde estamos ahora Milo?

En uno de los dormitorios del Patriarca en el Santuario y no tengo idea de donde puede andar metido Hyoga...

Pero... — Kamus se sentó en la cama a pesar de la oposición de Milo para que descansara un poco mas —

Si, lo sé, todos estábamos muertos, mi ultimo recuerdo también es sobre el muro de las lamentaciones, cuando nos despedimos... — el gesto de incredulidad aun se reflejaba en Milo, había tantas cosas sin explicaciones, tanto dolor detrás de aquella lucha, que morir con sus amigos para defender a Athena fue el mayor honor que le pudieron conceder — todos se preguntan lo mismo que tú Kamus pero, me temo que no hay una respuesta, estamos vivos de eso no hay duda, cada uno de los caballeros dorados muertos en el Hades y antes de este fuimos devueltos a esta tierra como si hubiésemos renacido, la fiebre y los delirios han sido una constante en todos nosotros... creo que es parte del proceso, pero nadie sabe por qué sucedió, por qué estamos vivos nuevamente...

¿Y Athena? ¿tampoco lo sabe? — tras la inevitable pregunta Milo se puso de pie alejándose unos pasos del camastro, la exquisita túnica blanca que lo cubría ondeo levemente luciendo los finos bordados de oro que representaban los símbolos de Athena y de su constelación... Escorpión... — ¿qué pasa Milo? ¿Athena no sabe por que volvimos a la vida? — insistió abandonando definitivamente el lecho...

Ella esta muerta Kamus... — dijo Shaka caminando hacia ellos, Virgo mas recuperado lucía una túnica muy similar a la de Milo, con la única diferencia de los bordados que representaban la constelación de la sexta casa— su ciclo en la tierra termino hace diez años...

¿Estas bromeando? — le cuestiono a sabiendas que tratándose de Shaka era poco menos que imposible —

Créeme hermano que yo pensé lo mismo — le aseguró Milo apoyando una mano sobre su hombro —

No creo que haya alguien que se atreva a jugar con eso Kamus, lo único que sabemos ha sido por los guardianes del santuario que la misma Atenea dejó antes de iniciar su sueño milenario... — esta vez fue el turno de Saga para intervenir tras aparecer en la habitación donde aun se recuperaban los santos, entre ellos su hermano Kanon — suena increíble ¿no? — pregunto notando la expresión de Acuario, este asintió en silencio... eran demasiada información en muy poco tiempo, la sensación de estar vivo, la imagen de su discípulo, la resurrección de cada uno de sus amigos... y la muerte de su diosa... la hermosa Atenea no estaba mas en la tierra... — esto parece una broma de mal gusto — se quejo Saga cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, el simple pensamiento de que ella no estuviera era insoportable... ella que le había perdonado todo, de la que el recuerdo de la ultima vez que pudo verla estaba empañado de dolor y sangre... — será mejor que salgamos de aquí, los demás aun duermen y necesitamos hablar de esto... ¿puedes mantenerte en pie por ti mismo Kamus? — este respondió de inmediato afirmativamente, ningún escalofrió mandaría a la cama al caballero de Acuario —

Toma entonces... — agregó Shaka entregándole una túnica como la que vestían ellos para sustituir los harapos que le cubrían— tienes que darte un baño, los dolores y el escalofrió desaparecen después una ducha tibia... créeme...

La sangre que cubría la herida estaba seca, Shaina no se detuvo ni un segundo a pesar del dolor, después de tantas horas corriendo, la herida expuesta al viento dejo de manar sangre y arder tanto... su paso ahora era incluso mas rápido, no podía permitir que el sol le descubriera aun lejos de su objetivo, no importaba cuantos enemigos mas encontrara a su paso, tenía que llegar hasta el maestro y dar la voz de alarma a los caballeros de bronce que aun estaban vivos... sus ojos divisaron la acrotera en forma de carnero que coronaba el frontón de la casa de Aries de la cual solo la separaba un precipicio, el abismo circundante al reloj de los doce fuegos... pero no pudo si quiera alzar la mirada y contemplarlo por si misma, no llego a ver que el reloj estaba completamente encendido. Su cuerpo se sacudió embestido por una poderosa descarga que la estrello contra una enorme mole de piedra...

Nadie puede atravesar el abismo ahora, vete antes de que pierdas la vida aquí... — le advirtió un hombre que fácilmente podía ser más alto que Aldebarán — ¡Vete de aquí mujer!

¿Mujer? ¡Soy un guerrero de Athena! ¡y mi deber es llegar hasta el patriarca! — contesto Shaina con su acostumbrada fiereza mientras se levantaba lentamente de entre los escombros — no importa lo que pase... mataré a cualquier intruso que perturbe el sagrado Santuario

¿Intruso? ¡Ja! ¡Estas loca mujer! Si hay un intruso aquí ese eres tú... — afirmo el guerrero con actitud pretenciosa, Shaina lo estudio detenidamente, no vestía armadura alguna, sus pies eran calzados por sencillas sandalias de correas de cuero, una túnica de color ocre le cubría el cuerpo y un par de brazaletes adornaban parte de sus brazos — pero no tengo por que explicarte nada... será mejor que de fin a tus días antes de que causes mucho revuelo — alardeo el desconocido adoptando una postura de ataque que a la guerrera le resultó sorprendentemente familiar —

No puedo dejar que me mate, no puedo morir sin cumplir mi misión — musito para si dispuesta a defenderse — ¡el que va a morir aquí eres tú! ¡El ataque de la cobraaaaaa! — grito descargando toda su energía en un solo golpe —

No me hagas reír mujer, ni la hijas de Hipólita podrán vencerme no importa cuanto lo intenten... ve a reunirte con tu reina... — le reitero mientras el golpe de Shaina trataba de darle alcance, estaba segura de que podría hacerle un daño mortal — ¡Explosión...!

La mascara de la chica salió volando como si fuese papel... el espacio a su alrededor crujió entonces estruendosamente, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ¡ESE ATAQUE!

¡DE GALAXIAAAA! — rugió el desconocido liberando su ataque, Shaina cruzo los brazos frente a su cuerpo tratando de defenderse, el ataque de la cobra se había diluido frente a la potencia de aquel contraataque, sin poder creer que aquello fuese cierto, hasta que el resplandor dorado cubrió la totalidad de su cuerpo sin que lo pudiese evitar —

Atrás habían quedado los hermosos viñedos, su llegada a Trikala se hacia inminente, con lo que Gabrielle abandono el viejo vagón comedor segura de que su acompañante por fin había despertado, pero para su sorpresa Hyoga seguía profundamente dormido... la chica se sentó frente a él mirándolo dormir, agradeciendo el espectáculo que su presencia le daba... no importaba que no estuviese despierto (aunque le preocupaba que aun no hubiese comido), sencillamente estaba demasiado agradecida, había depositado en él toda su confianza... y nunca le había fallado, con ese pensamiento y un tanto embelesada por el físico del chico, Gabrielle extendió su mano acariciándole rostro... sintiendo por fin las lagrimas que hasta ese momento permanecieran ocultas... el reflejo fugaz que se coló del exterior hizo que por fin fuera capaz de verlas... ¡Hyoga estaba llorando dormido!...

¿Hyoga? — pronunció con una voz dulce acariciando su nombre — Hyoga...

Kamus... maestro... perdóname... — fue la única respuesta, mientras un par de lagrimas volvían a escaparse de sus ojos —

Hyoga estas soñando... es una pesadilla — _"si lo sabré yo"_ pensó irónica, la joven trato de sacudirle un poco pero la ensoñación de Hyoga parecía mantenerlo atrapado o él se negaba a despertar... hasta que por fin de súbito Hyoga abrió los ojos buscando desesperadamente la ventana — ¿estas bien? ¿qué pasa Hyoga?

Pero él no respondió, su mirada estaba fija en la ventana, Gabrielle fue testigo de cómo un fuerte temblor sacudía el cuerpo de su acompañante, volteo entonces en dirección de donde él tenía puesta toda su atención y energía, sus labios se abrieron incapaces de articular palabra... aunque "imposible" era la palabra que pronuncio mentalmente, se levantó de inmediato abriendo la ventanilla, la mujer de ciencia que había en ella necesitaba comprobar lo que creían ver sus ojos; su piel sintió así, el frió que empañaba a una noche perfecta llena de estrellas... su mano se abrió capturando unas finas partículas que se derritieron casi al instante...

— ¡Hyoga! ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡están cayendo copos de nieve!

Próximo capitulo...

— ¡¿Usted es Cygnus Hyoga?! — la expresión de Hyoga cambio por unos segundos, lo que hizo que el acompañante de Mamoru reaccionara en que aun no se habían hecho las presentaciones entre ellos y que sin quererlo acababa de cometer una gran imprudencia dejándose llevar por el asombro y la fascinación que Hyoga despertó en él, escucho hablar sobre ellos muchas veces, alguna vez se detuvo a ver cintas del torneo galáctico, pero tener frente a él a uno de los hombres que custodiaban a Saori Kido, aquel del cual decía su expediente era el mejor guerrero de los hielos eternos, el alma mas férrea nacida y entrenada en medio del frío perpetuo... el silencio que se levanto en aquel instante lo apresuró a enmendar el error agregando


	5. El regalo de Atenea del Tártaro a la R...

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 5 reeditado ya que el anterior presentaba algunas fallas (la pagina no me dejo editar algunas cosas cuando subí el capitulo �) 

En fin gracias por todos los comentarios y los consejos, los aprecio mucho... -

Y como es costumbre antes de iniciar ahí les va la retahíla que todos conocemos ya hasta el cansancio...

Saint Sella no me pertenece (que más quisiera yo � ) y no gano nada al hacer este fic... así que no me demanden por que de nada serviría, sería como quererle sacar sangre a una piedra... o'

Saludos Rowan

Capitulo Quinto El regalo de Atenea.... del Tártaro a la Resurrección...

"La muerte es algo inexplicable, pero la vida...

La vida es un autentico milagro... "

"Todo lo que sé, de todo lo que he visto, nada es absoluto, en medio de tantas lagrimas y tantas mentiras, quisiera irme sabiendo que fui feliz, y no solo intentando serlo"

_Del Testamento de Atenea_

_Esquela a los Santos._

La estación de Trikala estaba completamente vacía, en cuanto el tren se alejo silbando a la distancia fueron los únicos en habitar el anden, Hyoga deposito en el piso las dos pequeñas maletas que constituían todo su equipaje, mientras Gabrielle se colocaba el abrigo, no habían pronunciado palabra desde que él había despertado, aunque el silencio entre ambos distaba mucho de ser incomodo, sus miradas recorrieron la plataforma sin descubrir presencia alguna, solo el viento frío arremolinaba en la base de concreto.

Vas a enfermarte... — dijo por fin ella tomando el abrigo de Hyoga y colocándoselo al chico sobre los hombros, incitándolo a ponérselo completamente— y yo no quiero eso...

No hace falta Gabrielle... te lo aseguro... — dijo él sin resistirse a que ella le ayudara a meter los brazos por las mangas — nunca me aceptaras un "no" como respuesta ¿verdad? — Gabrielle le sonrió sosteniendo su mirada —

¿Tú dejaras de cuidar de mi algún día? — contesto sabiendo de antemano la respuesta —

Gracias Gabrielle

Ni lo menciones Hyoga, será mejor que nos movamos, aun falta encontrar al doctor Mamoru y eso no va a ser nada agradable... —.dijo poniendo cara de circunstancia — no le gusta que lo dejen esperando...

¡Oh Gabrielle! Él te esperaría hasta el fin de los tiempos... — sonrió tratando de quitar el hierro a la situación... " aunque sabes que Mamoru me detesta y que no le hará gracia que hayas vuelto conmigo..." pensó para sí reforzando la sonrisa —

No digas eso Hyoga... el doctor no... — trato de defenderse, sabía muy bien de los sentimientos que Akira Mamoru le profesaba y de los celos irrefrenables que sentía hacia el ruso por su cercanía con ella—

No importa Gabrielle, mira ahí viene... hablando del rey de Roma... — dijo señalando el final del anden donde se encontraba la puerta que daba a la cafetería—

El doctor Mamoru se veía cansado, su rostro lucía una expresión de tristeza que Gabrielle no le había visto en mucho tiempo, con él venía otro hombre que ninguno de los dos reconoció, pero que dado el carácter del doctor (que rehusaba toda compañía que no fuese Gabrielle) su presencia era intrigante... la chica sujetó su maleta y comenzó a caminar tomando a Hyoga de la mano, gesto que sorprendió no solo al rubio, el rostro de Mamoru sufrió una transformación radical al percatarse de la identidad del acompañante.

Buenas noches doctor, disculpe el retraso... — saludo la chica ignorando el gesto de repulsión que evidenciaba su rostro — pero ha habido muchos cambios en Bari y llegar a Epiro no ha sido todo un lío...

Si ya lo veo... Alice me explico todo... buenas noches, es una sorpresa verle de nuevo Hyoga — mintió el doctor en un tono fingidamente amable —

Gracias doctor, sabía que le daría mucho gusto... — contesto irónico el aludido, sintiendo como crecía la tensión en el ambiente —

¡¿Usted es Cygnus Hyoga?! — la expresión de Hyoga cambio por unos segundos, lo que hizo que el acompañante de Mamoru reaccionara en que aun no se habían hecho las presentaciones entre ellos y que sin quererlo acababa de cometer una gran imprudencia dejándose llevar por el asombro y la fascinación que Hyoga despertó en él, escucho hablar sobre ellos muchas veces, alguna vez se detuvo a ver cintas del torneo galáctico, pero tener frente a él a uno de los hombres que custodiaban a Saori Kido, aquel del cual decía su expediente era el mejor guerrero de los hielos eternos, el alma mas férrea nacida y entrenada en medio del frío perpetuo... el silencio que se levanto en aquel instante lo apresuró a enmendar el error agregando — soy el doctor Yarobe Tsukiba, mucho gusto...

Si, el doctor Tsukiba va a apoyarnos en la parte final de la investigación, Gabrielle... — aclaro Mamoru mientras su memoria trataba de recordar donde había escuchado aquel nombre "¿Cygnus Hyoga?" Ahora que lo pensaba Hyoga jamás le dijo su apellido, solo una vez cuando Gabrielle no estuvo para firmar el cheque del chico pudo comprobar que el ruso en cuestión usaba un apellido francés "Camus" — ella es la doctora Gabrielle Duncan, mi mano derecha y la columna vertebral en esta investigación, sin sus conocimientos no habría avanzado ni la mitad de lo que hasta ahora llevamos en la investigación... y él es Hyoga Camus el ayudante y guardaespaldas de la doctora... aunque sinceramente creímos que la crisis de seguridad que sufrimos hace unos meses había pasado y ya no ameritaba que usásemos guardias personales, pero supongo que Hyoga se ha vuelto indispensable — agrego con toda la mala intención que pudo dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada de desprecio —

Gabrielle apretó la mano de Hyoga evitando que este la soltara, aunque las intenciones del chico estaban muy lejos de ello, por ahora su atención estaba centrada en el doctor Yarobe... "Cygnus"... nadie lo había llamado así en 10 años, y la ultima vez que lo escucho fue de labios de ella, justo antes de cometer el crimen que atormentaba el alma de Hyoga todos los días... desde ese miserable instante, ahora este desconocido lo llamaba así... y parecía conocer parte de su historia...

" ...y la Orden de los caballeros dormirá con al diosa, los nombres de sus caballeros más fieles serán velados en el más profundo de los secretos, para dejar que los hombres que los encarnan vivan libres y en paz... "

Saori... — musito para si lleno de dolor, al recordar parte de su testamento... —

¿Estas bien Hyoga? — pregunto Gabrielle notando como un escalofrío sacudía su cuerpo —

Creo que será mejor irnos doctor Mamoru... el frío se intensifica y los autos están listos, tenemos que llegar a Athenas antes del amanecer — volvió a intervenir Yarobe — estoy seguro de que podremos hablar con mas calma dentro del vehículo

No fue necesario intercambiar mas frases tensas o notar expresiones desagradables, los cuatro salieron de la estación, frente a esta ya se encontraban listos un grupo de automóviles negros, los cuales escoltarían hasta la ciudad de Athenas a la lujosa camioneta que transportaría a las científicos.

Podía oírlo claramente, los latidos de un corazón, tranquilos y acompasados, hasta que una placentera calidez inundo todos sus sentidos... dejándoles libres... ¿Saori? Juraría que era su cosmoenergía, esa bendita aura que lo protegió siempre, esa inmensa paz, pero sobre todo la hermosa mujer de la que se enamoro pese a todo.

Sus lagrimas, su rostro... ¿por qué no le dijo lo que sentía? ¿por qué fue tan cobarde y se guardo aquel sentimiento? Si tan solo le hubiera dicho cuanto la amaba el hombre, lejos de la relación caballero-diosa, si hubiese sabido todo lo que ella representaba para él, tal vez Saori no estaría...

Pero ella estaba ahí ¿o no?

La había visto...

Y sentido...

La habitación seguía sumergida en la penumbra, pero él pudo distinguir las molduras que adornaban el techo... de su habitación en la mansión de los Kido... y esa energía seguía ahí, pendiente de él, cuidándole, arrullándole... Seiya se levanto del lecho en silencio haciendo a un lado las mantas que lo cubrían, y agradeció la sensación de sus pies descalzos al tocar el tibio piso de madera pensando que aquello ero lo primero que su cuerpo percibía como real, no podía saber si era de día o de noche, las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo rojo cubrían todo los vanos, pero podía notarla la luz proveniente del sillón junto a la chimenea apagada, ese tenue resplandor plateado, esa calidez y el sonido imperceptible para un humano normal de su respiración acompasada, ¿a caso sería posible? Su corazón no supo que sentir Seiya había dejado de creer en los milagros mucho tiempo atrás, diez años atrás para ser precisos... camino lentamente sintiendo como la piel se le erizaba de tan solo concebir aquella idea, su corazón se desboco al comprobar que a un lado del enorme y mullido sillón sobresalía una sandalia de mujer y el encaje de un fino vestido de seda... alguien dormía en aquel lugar...

Con mucha delicadeza coloco su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la mujer que dormía, sintiendo como el desengaño y el desconcierto hacían presa de él por igual... aquella calidez era sumamente parecida a la de su amada Saori, pero aquel cabello sedoso y bello distaba de la hermosura que destilaba la melena lila de Saori... aquel pecho cubierto por el peto de Odín se movía al compás de una respiración tranquila, su rostro lleno de paz permanecía sereno e inmóvil mientras sobre su regazo descansaba un libro de pastas rojas y letras doradas, su cosmoenergía permanecía encendida, como si de una tea humana se tratase, los ojos de Seiya se nublaron en un reflejo por sucumbir a las lagrimas, aun dormida mantenía su aura activa para protegerlo, y a pesar de todo aguanto el llanto, muy despacio tratando de no despertarla, Pegaso retiro el libro de las manos de Hilda, no importaba en ese momento que su razón buscase el motivo de su presencia, a pesar de la desilusión, el corazón de Seiya se alegro por el simple detalle que ella le había tenido... "el primer gesto amable de alguien desde que ella se fue" pensó el chico... de pronto lo recordó todo, el estado en que se encontraba cuando llego a la mansión, su tropiezo con el árbol y su arribo al planetario, donde confundió la energía de Polaris con la de Atenea...

Cerro el libro tratando de leer en la oscuridad el titulo grabado en el lomo... "Las Memorias de Dios"... leyó notando el paso del tiempo sobre aquel volumen... un raro presentimiento de familiaridad se instaló en él por unos segundos... hasta que unos pequeños sollozos llamaron su atención ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? De las manos de Hilda resbalo un portarretratos que Seiya alcanzo a tomar antes de que cayera al piso... era una foto vieja, de adolescencia, tomada en un hermoso paisaje nevado... un joven apuesto, de mirada limpia, rodeaba discretamente con sus brazos el talle de la joven y femenina reencarnación de Odín...

Seiya lo reconoció al instante aquel joven era Sigfrid... el dragón nórdico, el amor imposible de Hilda.

Esta noche ha durado demasiado... — murmuro el maestro de Libra observando el firmamento, mientras una visión se apoderaba de su mente mostrando los tormentos del tártaro que alguna vez fueron para él... y la tibia paz de unos ojos amorosos y una cabellera lila y abundante sacándolo de los infiernos... — ¡Atenea! — exclamo el "joven" guerrero al terminar la visión —

Maestro Dohko... — el aludido volteo mirando como el arquero de sagitario terminaba de subir las escalinatas de la terraza en donde se encontraba —

Aioros de Sagitario... hijo mío... — suspiro en un tono tan paternal que parecería extraño en un hombre con su juvenil apariencia, pero en el fondo era un hombre que había sido testigo del transcurrir de casi tres siglos y todos aquellos muchachos que yacían convalecientes en la habitación escaleras abajo eran sin lugar a dudas como sus hijos — verte con vida nuevamente es un regalo... — su voz cambio denotando la sinceridad de sus palabras tomando entre sus brazos al muchacho que tanto arriesgara por salvar la vida de la diosa y cumplir su misión... — Aioria debe estar...

Creo que nunca le vi tan frenético de gozo maestro, aunque trata de contenerse... — aseguro devolviéndole el abrazo y regalándole una sonrisa —

No debemos confiarnos, este ha sido un misterioso regalo... los doce fuegos están encendidos pero...

Usted también lo ha sentido maestro...

Desde que desperté la visión se ha repetido una y otra vez... su rostro dulce y amoroso... — susurró como si hubiese caído en trance de tan solo recordarlo —

La calidez de su pecho resguardándonos del fuego del martirio eterno, sus suaves brazos... sacándonos del Tártaro... — completo Aioros... — sus ojos, su rostro, no puedo borrar su imagen de mi mente... si esto no ha sido obra de ella... ¿entonces de quien maestro? — pregunto con azoro, como el resto de los caballeros no soportaba la idea de que su diosa no estuviera mas en la tierra, un sentimiento de desazón permanecía anclado a su animo... ella por muy ingrato que fuera el precio por estar a su lado y protegerla lo representaba todo para ellos y él que la había tenido entre sus brazos, que la había salvado de la muerte cuando era tan solo una bebé—

Yo tampoco lo entiendo Aioros, están misterioso, como esta noche que parece no ceder al amanecer por mas cerca que estuviera... — respondió escudriñando nuevamente el firmamento —

Maestro, Aioros, el Patriarca los espera en el salón del Coliseum, lo demás caballeros dorados han sido convocados ya... — les llamo Marín —

La mujer permaneció junto a la escalera a una prudencial distancia de los dos santos, a diferencia de unas horas antes, la guerrera lucía ahora su armadura del Águila y aunque su rostro permanecía oculto bajo la mascara, Dohko podía adivinar el gesto de preocupación que pugnaba por salir a flote, Libra y Sagitario se dirigieron a la cámara del Patriarca, aun había muchos cabos sueltos por atar.


	6. Reunión

Bueno con la reeditada del capitulo anterior vienen dos nuevos capítulos, lamento hacerlos esperar, pero al parecer fan fiction no me quiere TT 

En fin espero que disfruten este capitulo y me den sus comentarios

Saludos Rowan

Capitulo Sexto Reunión

"Buscando a mi ángel de ojos azules para que me muestre el camino a la perdición... ven a mi cama... duerme conmigo..."

" **... La única verdad que hay en el hombre viene de su corazón... "**

_Del Testamento de Atenea_

_Esquela a los Santos._

El amanecer los había sorprendido en pleno puerto cuando dejo cuidadosamente a Sun Rei sobre las baldosas de la plaza...

Ya puedes abrir los ojos Sun Rei, ya hemos llegado... — musito cariñoso a la joven que permanecía acurrucada entre sus brazos... —

La chica retiro las manos de su rostro observando a su alrededor, Atenas comenzaba a despertar a la actividad de un nuevo día...

¡In... increíble! — exclamo impresionada... tan solo unas horas antes se encontraban en los Cinco Picos, con la luz del atardecer Shiryu la había tomado en brazos pidiéndole que cerrara los ojos hasta que él le dijera que podía abrirlos, ahora estaba en una tierra que Sun Rei no había visto jamás —

Ven Sun Rei, iremos a pie hasta el pueblo, quiero comprarte un vestido en el pueblo antes de presentarnos ante el Patriarca... — dijo el hombre tomándola de la mano y guiándola por aquella ciudad que el dragón conocía muy bien... — va a gustarte Grecia te lo prometo...

¡Claro! — sonrió abrazándose a él mientras comenzaban a recorrer la ciudad tomando rumbo al pueblo que se alzaba mas allá de las ruinas de la Acrópolis —

No habían avanzado mucho en su trayecto, Shiryu la llevaba por las calles mas céntricas y pintorescas de la ciudad, disfrutando de la admiración que despertaban en su linda acompañante, la ternura y la paz que sabía eran solo para él, el corazón que lo amara desde que se conocieron en Cinco Picos, ahora que el tiempo se le iba de las manos, que se sentía manchado de sangre inocente... no podía aspirar a que ella lo aceptara, ahora que ambos habían llegado a una madurez considerable Shiryu sentía el remordimiento por sus actos, por aquel sacrificio que su fidelidad a Atenea le exigió, y terminó por alejarlo de Sun Rei y de sus sueños de una vida juntos...

El semáforo cambio la luz bloqueándoles el paso, el trafico aumentaba con cada segundo haciéndose mas pausado, la pareja fue testigo del lento avanzar de los autos y el clamor del claxon que mas de un conductor desesperado hacia sonar.

No te preocupes en el pueblo no existe este escándalo — le aseguro mientras esperaban el cambio de luz, mirando distraídamente los autos que pasaban junto a ellos hasta que su mirada topo con una figura sumamente conocida, llevaba la ventanilla baja, su pelo rubio ondeaba ligeramente y sus ojos permanecían cerrados como si estuviese dormido — ¿Hyoga?

¿Dijiste algo Shiryu? — pregunto su acompañante... la camioneta oscura donde lo había visto desapareció de su campo visual al dar vuelta en la avenida y la luz cambiaba a verde para los peatones —

No, vamos Sun Rei... hay que llegar pronto al pueblo — dijo con la imagen del Cisne fija en la mente —

Kanon lo vio entrar en el salón de las audiencias, tras él venían Kamus, Milo y Shaka, desde que despertaran en el templo de Géminis, el ex general marino no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con su gemelo, y aun había tantas cosas que quería decirle... Saga se acerco a los demás santos que esperaban por ellos, Afrodita, Aldebarán, Death Mask, Aioria, Mu, y el mismo Kanon lucían un aspecto mas relajado y pulcro, místico y señorial con aquellas túnicas largas de bordados dorados y símbolos oníricos, imponentes todos e inigualables en poder y devoción, muertos en el Hades e incluso en las batallas del santuario... e inexplicablemente vueltos a la vida, auténticamente, esta vez no había plazo a vencer, no se trataba de una ilusión ni tampoco le habían vendido el alma al diablo...

De nuevo los príncipes de las doce casas, los príncipes de Atenea...

El Patriarca permanecía de pie frente a su trono a la espera de que los dos caballeros faltantes hicieran su arribo, segundos después Marín anunció su entrada escoltándolos... todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ellos, el legitimo Patriarca, el heredero de Shion... Aioros de Sagitario y el centenario guardián de la prisión de los espectros del Hades y armero de la orden de Atenea... Dohko de la casa de Libra.

El Patriarca tomo asiento en el trono mientras Marín se colocaba a su derecha, los trece santos permanecieron apostados frente a ellos con la rodilla al piso en señal de respeto mientras el hombre mas cercano a Atenea los contemplaba a todos... no estaba preparado para aquello, se suponía que el santuario entraría en letargo y que solo Marín el caballero de plata y él custodiarían el lugar, que todos los caballeros sobrevivientes tenían como única encomienda vivir una vida normal y pacifica hasta que se les confiara la formación de un aprendiz... y ahora tenía frente a él a 13 resucitados, no podía negar que sentía una enorme alegría al verlos, sus viejos compañeros de armas a quienes creyó perdidos mucho tiempo atrás... pero...

Creo que todos están ya enterados de una parte de nuestra situación actual... — comenzó a decir y su voz retumbó con gran solemnidad en el lugar — Atenea abandono la tierra hace diez años, y desde entonces el Santuario se sometió a un letargo que se supone debería durar varios siglos... hasta que algún poder maligno amenazara a la tierra de nuevo... sé que tienen muchas preguntas que quieren formularme y les aseguro que contestare a ellas como mejor pueda, es lo menos que se merecen... pero me temo que muchas de ellas quedaran sin respuesta...

Maestro... — musito Saga sin atreverse a levantar la mirada — pero...

No sé quien los ha traído de vuelta del reino de los muertos Saga, he consultado a las estrellas y no había ningún indicio de que el mal se avecinase para tratar de corromperlos, o de su resurrección, lo único que sabemos es que justo a la media noche el primer fuego, el de la casa de Aries se encendió y con él un resplandor dorado fue cubriendo templo por templo, fue Mu al primero que encontramos... y se armo revuelo tal que los hombres y mujeres que pertenecieron al Santuario de Atenea y que se negaron a abandonarlo por completo viviendo en los pueblos cercanos volvieron apresuradamente... antes de eso solo Marín y yo custodiábamos este sagrado lugar... pero ahora —

Patriarca permítanos investigar, recorrer los alrededores y proteger el sant...

¡No! —contesto este interrumpiendo las palabras de Milo... — ustedes no pueden intervenir en esto — mas de uno levanto el rostro lleno de asombro... ¿a caso no se les permitiría investigar su propia resurrección? — así como tampoco están autorizados a volver a sus respectivos templos... — dijo con suma autoridad—

Saga, Milo, Shura, Aioria y Death Mask se levantaron como catapultados por un resorte imaginario mientras los demás permanecían de rodillas pero lejos de mantener una posición de sumisión y respeto... ¿cómo que no se les permitiría regresar a sus puestos como caballeros dorados?...

¡Pero Maestro! ¡No puedo creer lo que esta diciendo! ¡Si regresamos es por que el Santuario puede estar en peligro! — exclamo Shura —

¡No puede negarnos volver a nuestros puestos! ¡somos los caballeros dorados de las doce casas y es nuestro deber... ! — agregó Aioria —

¡SILENCIO! — grito el sumo sacerdote poniéndose de pie y adelantándose unos pasos... haciéndoles recuperar la compostura... — ¡Es evidente que no lo entienden ahora!... — el cambio en su voz fue tan drástico, la melancolía que reflejaba era tan palpable que Marín hasta ese momento inmóvil junto al trono se adelanto indicándole al Maestro que estaba preparada para respaldarlo en cualquier decisión u orden — no lo entienden caballeros, no sabemos quien ha hecho este milagro, ustedes ignoran lo que ocurrió después de la batalla en el Hades, las cosas aquí son demasiado diferentes, Atenea... su partida fue inesperada y dolorosa... pero era su decisión, ella es nuestra Diosa y si ustedes no pueden volver a las casas del zodiaco es por orden suya... — dijo sin ocultar su pesar... mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del Templo de la Diosa, a un ademán suyo las enormes puertas de piedra labrada (que constituían uno de los cambios en la reconstrucción del Templo) se abrieron franqueándole el paso... — ella lo quiso así, además... — prosiguió indicándoles a todos que lo siguieran — los doce trajes de ropa dorada se perdieron en el hades para siempre, sus armaduras caballeros... me temo han desaparecido para siempre...

No fue necesario que volviera la vista para comprobar el efecto de sus palabras sobre los jóvenes santos, aquellas palabras fueron tan drásticas y reveladoras que mas de uno contuvo la respiración... el silencio fue tal que podían percibir sus propias palpitaciones, corazones fuertes y vivos... recién nacidos, arrancados de las garras de la muerte.

Síganme señores, es necesario que les cuente todo lo que sé, solo así entenderán por que digo que es una orden de ella...

Maestro... — pronuncio Aioros que hasta ese momento había mantenido la compostura al igual que Shaka, Dohko y Mu —

Ella dejo un testamento Aioros... creo que es mi deber mostrárselos... aunque Aioria y Dohko ya han descubierto parte de él... necesitan saber cual fue su ultima voluntad... sus ultimas palabras de amor, dirigidas a esta tierra y a todos sus caballeros —

"... así, nadie puede jugar a ser Dios, pues un Dios nunca abandona a su creación..."

Seiya cerró el libro manteniéndolo entre sus manos mientras lo acercaba a sus labios, la pequeña lámpara de su escritorio iluminaba apenas una limitada superficie del pulido mueble de madera... _"Dios" "un Dios nunca abandona a su creación"_ aquellas palabras le habían causado un gran impacto, como cada pagina que había leído desde que tomo el libro de las manos de Hilda...

Gracias por velar mi sueño, no creí estar tan cansada... — dijo reforzando su sonrisa... — Pegaso levanto el rostro frente a él Hilda le sonreía amablemente, su aura se mantenía encendida, iluminando el cuarto que a causa de las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo rojo seguía en penumbra— parece que el viaje desde Asgard si es demasiado largo...


	7. Viejas Heridas

Je je je... de alguna manera espero compensar todo el retraso... Ya saben Saint Sella no es mio... sino que no hiciera con esta historia... en fin no gano nada con esto... y no quiero problemas � esto es solo un ff... 

Gracias por los comentarios... los aprecio mucho...

Un beso Rowan

Capitulo Séptimo Viejas Heridas

"No me arrepiento de ninguno de mis actos... pues le seré fiel mas allá de la muerte a todo aquello en lo que creo... y yo creo en ustedes..."

_Del Testamento de Atenea_

_Esquela a los Santos._

Seiya permaneció inmóvil en aquel rincón un buen rato mientras veía desfilar las nubes, sosteniendo aquel libro entre las manos, recordando todo el dolor que había sentido tras tantas batallas, tras el tiempo de guerra, el mas cruel, el mas mísero... el dolor de su corazón...

¿Cuántas veces había llorado? No solo por ella, sino también por todos sus amigos, cada uno de aquellos a quienes vio morir irremediablemente, dolorosamente, esas, esas eran las peores heridas que él había recibido, lo entendió bastante tiempo después, cuando se vio solo, lejos de ella y sin amigos, cuando entendió que aquellos a quienes amo ya no estaban vivos y que ahora que llevaba una vida normal, no tenía el valor para regresar a la vida de su hermana Seika mancharla con su presencia, él, asesino de muchos, destructor de vidas, él, que lo único que podía hacer con sus manos era traer la destrucción, él, que no había resistido su partida, ni pudo salvar a sus amigos de un cruel destino... ¡No! No podía buscar a su hermana y ponerla en peligro, por que a pesar de los aparentes tiempos de paz y de haber renunciado a ser un caballero, él sabía que nada era seguro, no totalmente... "Nada ES Absoluto"

Tal vez por eso las palabras de Hilda calaban tan hondo en él, tan profundo en su conciencia, pues ahora de ese guerrero semidiós que llego a ser, solo quedaban los restos que un embrutecido borracho había dejado, olvidando en el proceso lo único que podía hacer por ellos, por los caídos en batalla, algo que les debería de por vida y que con su actitud no hacia...

Honrar su memoria...

Mu, Aioria, Saga, Kamus, Milo, Shaka, Shura y todos los santos dorados que unieron hasta su ultimo aliento de vida en la flecha de Aioros, aquellos maravillosos santos dorados que podían hacer brillar la luz del sol en el mismo infierno...

¡Y él!

¡El valiente Pegaso Seiya¡

¡No era mas que un remedo de hombre!

¡Un ser despreciable que no merecía la vida que ellos, generosos, le regalaron!

¡Mas le hubiese valido que Hades le atravesara en serio el corazón!

¡Y que Atenea lo hubiese dejado morir!

"**Ese libro fue el ultimo texto que leyó, y al hacerlo encontró su ultima voluntad... la ultima vez que nos vimos... me pidió que te lo diera... Seiya"**

Volvió a clavar la vista en el libro al recordar las palabras de Polaris, mientras el Jet surcaba el cielo raudo y silencioso adentrándose en el espacio aéreo de Grecia... dos gruesas lagrimas mojaron las pastas del volumen en sus manos "Aun te faltan muchas batallas por librar Seiya... aun tienes que..."

Marie sonrió al descender del avión como si hubiese realizado la mayor de sus travesuras... tras de si, Shun la seguía de cerca preguntándose aun ¿cómo había hecho para convencerlo? Cuando Marion Dorian se diera cuenta de que no estaban... bueno... no quería ni imaginárselo...

Ya se en que piensas Shun y de una vez te digo que como mi guardaespaldas no tienes derecho a cuestionar mis decisiones — le dijo ella dándose la vuelta y tratando de sonar lo mas seria posible, pero... no podía, estaba feliz de haberse escapado... con Shun... al final su hermosa sonrisa termino por delatarla — así que cálmate yo asumo toooooda la responsabilidad ¿de acuerdo?

No... — contesto este secamente, Marie lo observo con detenimiento, algo le decía, que los motivos de Shun para estar en desacuerdo con ella, iban mas allá de desobedecer una simple orden o de contradecir a Marion Dorian, su madre... el chico de cabellos verdes, desvió el rostro perdiendo su atención en el paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos, el mismo que evitara tantos años... desde la muerte de ella... desde la desaparición de su hermano y el adiós de sus amigos... —

Sí, Shun no quería estar en Grecia, estaba bastante bien del otro lado del mundo, en una de las tantas fincas de los Dorian, lejos de todo, lejos, muy lejos de los sitios donde sufrió tantas penas, donde en gran medida, al ser él, la reencarnación de Hades, colaboro para cavar la tumba de los santos dorados... sus maestros, sus hermanos mayores, sus amigos... se maldijo mentalmente reprimiendo una mueca de disgusto que pugnaba por salir ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué tenia que ser tan complaciente con Marie?! ¡¿Por qué no fue capaz de decirle que no cuando le dijo que iban a escaparse de la fiesta para ir a Grecia?!

Lo peor de todo es que estaba seguro de haber ignorado deliberadamente algo... en aquella playa, tan solo unas horas antes... un lujoso vehículo de vidrios polarizados avanzo por una lateral de la pista de aterrizaje dispuesto a llevar a la heredera del emporio Dorian a donde se le pegara la gana, mientras Shun trataba de auto convencerse de que eran visiones, que June no había surgido de la nada, que solo fue un simple y llano reflejo del sol que caía a plomo... y que ya estaba rayando definitivamente en los cuadernos de la locura... para cuando la limusina paro frente a ellos y Marie lo tomo de la mano jalándolo al interior, Shun se había obligado a alejar de su mente cualquier duda, creyendo que así podría tener un poco de paz en tierras que para él eran como malditas... quería olvidar, dejar de pensar y sentir que la vida valía la pena, afortunadamente para él, la sola sonrisa de Marie bastaba para lograr eso...

Recordar a un muerto es algo demasiado doloroso, mas cuando se le ha amado tanto, cuando ha sido un verdadero apoyo, un verdadero amigo, un cómplice y maestro, un padre...

Sin embargo parecía que su dolor se diluía entre las voces y el trajín de la gente, con la suave risa de ella, de ese preciado regalo que la había dado la vida... un regalo con nombre propio...

Sun Rei... espera... mas despacio Sun Rei o te cansaras antes de que lleguemos al pueblo... — le dijo el dragón a la impetuosa joven que corría frente a él admirando todo a su paso, simplemente... estaba tan maravillada, todo le era absolutamente nuevo y distinto al ambiente en los Cinco Viejos Picos —

¡Ven Shiryu! ¡Mira esos peces! ¡No hay peces así en Rozan! — contesto esta haciendo sonreír a su acompañante mientras la negra melena que le caía por toda la espalda se mecía lentamente con el rítmico avanzar de sus pasos — ¡Anda! — insistió corriendo junto a él para jalarlo consigo a una nueva carrera hasta llegar a los limites de la ciudad, mas allá de donde se levantaba la vieja y señorial Acrópolis, a tan solo unos pasos de donde se alzara antaño el legendario jardín de Academo... —

Y mientras sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba, no podía evitar el pensar en ello... ¿qué hubiese sido de él si Sun Rei no...?

Bueno, no quería ni imaginarlo... ella fue la única capaz de sacarlo de su tristeza, de evitar que se hundiera tal y como Seiya y Shun lo habían hecho, porque, por mas que el hermano del Fénix intentara ocultar su miseria cuando lo visito en Rozan, Shiryu había aprendido después de tantas penalidades a ver con los ojos mas fieles y sinceros que poseía el genero humano... los ojos del corazón...

Gabrielle cerró tras de si la puerta de su habitación que permanecía en la semipenumbra tras las gruesas cortinas y la tenue iluminación de una lámpara de mesa, del otro lado de esa puerta, en el salón de la suite Hyoga permanecería vigilante... la joven suspiro sintiéndose cansada, el viaje en tren y el recorrido en automóvil fueron demasiado para su cuerpo, lo peor de todo es que no disponía de mucho tiempo, según el doctor Yarobe hacia el medio día tenían que estar en la Fundación para exponerlo todo, la investigación que había absorbido los últimos 5 años de su vida por fin tendría una respuesta, aunque no podía evitar sentir cierta desconfianza ya que las gentes con quien tenían que verse para descifrar el resto de los datos resultaban ser los mismos científicos de la Fundación, pero sobre todo tenía miedo de la reacción que sus recientes descubrimientos traerían, no era sencillo, ella misma se había negado a seguir con la traducción y el calculo de aquellos pergaminos... bastaron las primeras líneas de aquel texto para hacerla estremecer, para dejarla en un estado de depresión y crisis del cual solo la presencia de Hyoga pudo sacarla...

Harta, dejó caer el fino batín que cubría su cuerpo, sus pies descalzos sentían la suavidad de la fina alfombra mientras caminaba hacia el baño y se metía en la tina hasta hundirse en ella y mojar su cabeza, su cabello cayo desparramado por sus hombros y parte de su espalda, formando rizos contra su piel mojada, poco a poco la tibieza del agua la llevo a relajarse cada vez más, hasta quedarse dormida, mientras su mente dejaba escapar todo pensamiento que la preocupaba, hasta que solo quedó él...

Hyoga... — el eco de su voz resonó que aquella enorme cueva, sus pasos la llevaron hasta la gran puerta de piedra con el escudo de la Tríada, el Sello, el mismo lugar de cada pesadilla... —

¡Celeste! ¡Huye hermana! — escucho una voz, el aire comenzó a arremolinarse a su alrededor apagando las antorchas que colgaban de los muros de roca — ¡Corre Celeste!

¡Celeste! ¡Abre el portal! — pidió otra —

¡Celeste no te rindas! — grito una mas en la lejanía —

¡Celeste!

¡Tienes que pedirle ayuda Celeste! — rogó otra —

¡Hermana! — aquellas voces llenas de angustia y desesperación inundaron sus sentidos, la chica corrió por toda la galería tapándose los oídos pero aquellas voces eran demasiado penetrantes y un resplandor dorado lo baño todo por breves momentos, cuando Gabrielle pudo distinguir algo se vio corriendo por unas interminables escaleras, las cuales entrelazaban doce templos, al final de estos una enorme estatua la observaba impasible... — ¡Corre! ¡CELESTE!

Gabrielle distinguió esta vez de donde provenían las voces... mirando hacia atrás observo a aquellas que la llamaban desesperadas, algunas corrían detrás de ella alentándola a que no se detuviera, mientras otras se debatían con una enorme y misteriosa figura que iba capturándolas una a una... cuando solo quedaban un par de mujeres corriendo a pocos pasos de ella, la chica vio como su perseguidor se abalanzaba directamente sobre ella saliendo a la luz, ante el pánico de todas, una bestia con cabeza de león y cuerpo humano la sostuvo del brazo levantándola en vilo para arrojarla al agujero negro que había creado y en el cual yacían las otras jóvenes que ya tenía en su poder... el corazón de Gabrielle se acelero mientras intentaba gritar que alguien la ayudara, hasta que su nombre volvió a salir de sus labios...

¡Hyoga! — grito impotente, negándose así misma la visión... ¡era solo un sueño! ¡Otra pesadilla de la que tenia que despertar! —

¡Suéltala! — exclamo una de las mujeres arrojándose contra el monstruo, mientras la otra intentaba desesperadamente obligarlo a que soltara a Gabrielle a punta de patadas —

¡Déjala ir maldito! — exclamó la mujer de cabellos cobrizos mientras soltaba varios golpes, la bestia gruño iracundo arrojando a Gabrielle hacia un pilar, el cuerpo de la chica se impacto dolorosamente, estaba a punto de perder el sentido cuando nuevamente los gritos y exclamaciones llegaron a ella —

¡Corre Celeste! ¡Tienes que salvarte y abrir el portal! — le pidió la joven de cabellos rubios y ojos grises —

¡Huye hermana! ¡Solo ella puede ayudarnos ahora! ¡Celeste!

Gabrielle miro horrorizada, como la bestia cogía a ambas y las levantaba por los aires...

¡Recibid el castigo que se merecen! ¡TRAIDORAS! — rugió la cabeza de león mientras las arrojaba hacia una columna al pie de los doce templos, justo donde iniciaba el recorrido — ¿Quieren servir a una traidora? ¡Pues bien! ¡Sírvale para toda la eternidad! ¡Serán testigos de los mas cruentos horrores! ¡Los verán morir a todos! ¡Todas ustedes mirarán sin poder hacer nada! ¡Sufrid eternamente! ¡A OTRA DIMENSIÓN! — las dos jóvenes fueron engullidas por el mismo agujero negro por donde habían caído una a una todas las mujeres que corrían con Gabrielle momentos antes por las escaleras de los templos... el portal se cerró tragándose los gritos de suplica y advertencia que lanzaban sus compañeras llamándola para luego desaparecer en una estruendosa explosión...

No... — alcanzó a musitar mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, de su cabeza y su vientre manaba escandalosamente la sangre mientras sentía como la vida se le escapaba, para cuando el resplandor de la explosión desapareció Gabrielle logro distinguir al monstruo junto a ella pateándola sin misericordia, pero ella no sentía ya nada, el dolor la abandonaba... — hermanas... perdón — musito llorando mientras contemplaba aquel extraño reloj con los doce fuegos encendidos, bajo él, justo antes de morir, el cruel destino de sus hermanas le fue revelado, con el rostro impasible y la mirada vacía, sus hermanas sostenían la caja del reloj sobre sus cabezas, cual cariátides... ¡convertidas en pilares de piedra! —

A pesar de todo te ha tocado la mejor parte, no tendrás que sufrir con tus hermanas el suplicio eterno en piedra Celeste, pero también te compadezco, no quiero pensar en lo que él te hará cuando llegues a sus dominios... ¡Muere de una vez Celeste! ¡Hades se encargara de ti!

Y tras decir esto la bestia se alejo con paso decidido escaleras abajo, dejándola agonizante al pie del pilar donde la estrellara, su sacrificio había sido inútil, si ella moría todo estaría perdido, con su ultimo aliento conjuro toda su energía impregnándola en una roca al pie de uno de los últimos templos donde junto con sus hermanas pudo llegar en la desesperada carrera hacia la estatua de la cima...

¡Gabrielle! ¡Gabrielle! ¡reacciona! ¡por favor!

Su voz la trajo de vuelta, cuando fue capaz de pensar con claridad entendió que algo había ocurrido, ya no estaba en la bañera, ahora Hyoga la sostenía semidesnuda sobre la enorme cama salomónica de su suite en el hotel...

¿Estas bien? — le pregunto con los ojos llenos de angustia — ¿Gabrielle?

Yo... ¿qué sucedió? — pregunto cubriéndose lo mejor que pudo con la toalla en que su guardaespaldas le tenía envuelta —

Comenzaste a gritar Gabrielle, me estabas llamando desesperadamente y tuve que tirar la puerta del cuarto para entrar, cuando llegue a la tina estabas completamente sumergida en el agua... fue otra pesadilla ¿cierto?

Ella no supo que contestar, aquellas esculturas humanas, las cariátides seguían grabadas en su mente...

¿Gabrielle? — insistió el ruso ante su mutismo —

No lo sé Hyoga... no sé que me esta sucediendo — contesto azorada mientras evitaba a toda costa llorar —

Voy por Mamoru y un por un medico, tienes que recibir atención... — le dijo dispuesto a levantarse, pero ella le detuvo aferrándose a su brazo —

No te vayas... por favor, no quiero que nadie mas venga... no me dejes sola — le pidió haciendo que él chico volviera a sentarse en el lecho —

Pero...

Nadie mas que tú ha escuchado mis gritos, dentro de un rato tenemos que estar listos y yo no quiero cambiar los planes y mucho menos someterme a los cuestionamientos de Mamoru... Hyoga no soportaría ahora la presencia de nadie mas que de ti... por favor... — le pido abrazándose a él mientras trataba de alejar toda presencia del ensueño —

Esta bien Gabrielle, se hará como tú quieres... — asintió él correspondiendo el abrazo —

No te vayas, quédate aquí conmigo, se que a tu lado no tendré mas pesadillas — susurro, mientras sentía como él la acurrucaba junto a su pecho... tal vez, con un poco de suerte y antes de que tuvieran que marcharse, Gabrielle lograra dormir un poco sin tener aquellas perturbadoras visiones... —

Cerró el libro tras leer la ultima pagina, sintiendo el corazón oprimido de tan solo pensar en la desesperación que sintió ella en aquellos días.

El avión se sacudió levemente sacándolo de sus pensamientos, faltaba menos de una hora para pisar tierra en Atenas... la ciudad a la que tantos años se negó a volver...

Es inútil negarse a sí mismo Seiya, tú corazón nunca miente, por eso ella te amó... — Hilda apareció por la puerta de la pequeña cabina de las sobrecargos luciendo su amable sonrisa, parecía la misma dama elegante y tierna que había conocido después de la pelea en el Valhala, aunque algo según la percepción del joven japonés había cambiado en ella —

Hilda...

La mujer se sentó frente a él mirándolo fijamente...

Permití que hiciéramos el viaje de esta manera por que... — comenzó a explicar sin dejarlo terminar la frase — creí que necesitabas tiempo para leer ese libro y para pensar en todo lo que voy a contarte a partir de ahora... pues cuando lleguemos al Santuario no habrá marcha atrás, de eso, puedes estar seguro Seiya—

Yo no puedo regresar al Santuario, acepte venir contigo por que dijiste que me explicarías muchas cosas de Saori que...

Escúchame atentamente Santo de Pegaso... porque nos queda muy poco tiempo, no importa que hayas renunciado a la armadura, en medio de un berrinche, no puedes negar lo que eres, ni la vida que has tenido... — contesto con un tono de dureza en la voz — y no pienso poner esto a discusión, es vital que vuelvas al Santuario y que yo vaya contigo... sino nos damos prisa, estos serán los últimos días de la raza humana sobre este planeta

¿Que? ¡Eso no es posible! La tierra esta en paz, ella se fue por... — replico incrédulo —

¿Quieres dejar de una vez por todas de pensar solo en ti? — aquella pregunta silenció al caballero — hay mas en juego que un amor que crees frustrado... ahora que Atena no esta en esta tierra lo peor esta por venir, créeme, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para evitar el desastre — le dijo, su mirada era penetrante y severa como si tuviera frente a sí el cuadro mas desolador de la tierra... — todos tendremos que sacrificar algo, créeme, no serás el único —

Hyoga la observo dormir un largo rato mientras trataba de entender los acontecimientos de las últimas horas... ¿Cygnus? Aquel científico lo había llamado así... lo reconoció al instante, y pudo ver la emoción que despertó en sus ojos... alguien lo había llamado por su titulo de santo ateniense justo después de haber soñado a su maestro, de sentir muy cerca su presencia, incluso vio caer algunos copos de nieve, Gabrielle también los había visto... pero eso era poco mas que imposible porque Kamus estaba muerto...

Kamus...

El hombre que para él lo representaba todo, hogar, guía, consuelo, un padre... por que eso había sido siempre, gracias a él y a sus amigos sobrevivió a la orfandad y a la desesperanza, él y cada uno de los guerreros con los que compartió tantas batallas, le mostraron la razón de porque seguía existiendo, le dieron la fuerza y el valor necesarios, sus enseñanzas, su compañía y solidaridad, su confianza, su fuerza y su fe... porque Kamus, Milo, Mu y el resto de los caballeros dorados murieron creyendo en él, en que junto a Shiryu, Seiya, Ikki y Shun, lucharían hasta su ultimo suspiro, yendo mas allá de sus propios límites...

Entonces... ¿por qué si siempre fue fiel a Atenea sentía que les había fallado a todos?

La imagen del ataúd de hielo conteniendo una delicada figura volvió a su mente dándole la respuesta, aplastante, lacerante y abominable, ni siquiera el pensar que Kamus había hecho los mismo con él en la batalla de las doce casas, solo para protegerlo, le consolaba,

Enterrarle con vida...

Una asfixiante culpa surco su ser sintiendo ganas de acabar con su vida en ese mismo momento... era un miserable, un...

Gabrielle suspiro a su lado casi en el mismo instante en que sonaba el teléfono, antes de que diera un tercer timbrazo, Hyoga alargó la mano contestando, al otro lado de la línea la voz que lo reconoció no fue muy amable... Mamoru... fúrico, pensando lo peor y muriéndose de celos, al descubrir donde había estado Hyoga todo ese tiempo, con ella y en su habitación...

Esta bien, no tardaremos — respondió tajante sin darle tiempo al científico de decir nada mas colgando el auricular —

La chica se acomodo en sus brazos, al parecer era la primera vez en muchas semanas que Gabrielle podía dormir mas de una hora seguida sin que algo alterara su sueño, incluso no la despertó el sonido del teléfono, era una verdadera lastima, porque iba a despertarla, tenían que bajar y encontrarse con Mamoru y Yarobe, partirían en menos de 15 minutos y si no se daban prisa el celoso científico subiría a buscarlos... aun así le dedico una mirada tierna a la joven y la acunó de nuevo entre sus brazos besándola suavemente en el cabello... después de todo ahora entendía por que no se había vuelto loco tras tantos años de culpa y miseria espiritual, el motivo de su resistencia estaba en ese preciso momento entre sus brazos...

Dime Hilda ¿Quién es esta vez? ¿Apolo? ¿Ares? ¿Cronos? ¿Hera? ¿Zeus? — pregunto Seiya sintiendo que la sangre le hervía... ¿a caso estaría recuperando ese viejo espíritu de lealtad y pelea? —

Tal vez sean todos... --- dijo la joven asgariana mirando por la ventanilla, permitiendo que el ateniense admirara los rasgos de su perfil melancólico... — o ninguno a la vez... la verdad es que... esto es mas grave de lo que pudo ser anteriormente, un Dios no puede equivocarse en esto, sabe muy bien cuando llega el fin... — pronuncio en tono ausente como si aquello lo estuviera diciendo mas para sí que para alguien mas, Seiya quiso preguntar, pero sabía que debía dejarla explicar las cosas a su manera — tienes que saber que el libro que te entregue en Japón es parte del testamento que te negaste a leer años atrás y que tal y como he dicho, obedece a la ultima voluntad de Saori... tienes que leer ahora la otra parte de su testamento, el que esta en el santuario de Atenea, solo así yo podré revelarte lo que ella me encomendó... así debía ser...

Espera... ¿me estas diciendo que ella ya...? — pregunto sin poderse reprimir, Hilda asintió en silencio sabiendo que las revelaciones no habían hecho otra cosa mas que empezar y que no solo conmocionarían al hombre frente a ella... sino a aquellos con los que estaba dispuesta a encontrarse —

Ella lo supo siempre, te conocía muy bien... sabía que te negarías a acatar su ultima voluntad... aunque tengo que confesarte que Saori guardaba la esperanza de que no fuera así... porque por mas que lo deseara ella...

¡Patrañas! ¡Solo son estupideces! ¡a ella le importo un comino lo que pasara conmigo o con el resto de los que aun quedamos vivos! ¿Crees que no se lo que ha sido de Hyoga o Shun, incluso de Shiryu? Me aleje de ellos pero ¡por todos los astros no soy estúpido! ¡Si la tierra esta en peligro y ella lo sabía! ¡Maldición! ¿ENTONCES POR QUE SE FUE? — grito poniéndose de pie perdiendo toda compostura, cosa que al parecer no importo a la princesa nórdica pues permaneció tranquila en su asiento — ¿POR QUÉ ME...?

Señorita... — interrumpió la sobrecargo de pie en la puerta de la cabina, el caballero y la joven voltearon a verla —

Dime... — le animo Hilda a la joven que se había detenido al darse cuenta de que interrumpía —

El capitán dice que llegaremos al aeropuerto en 15 minutos señorita...

Esta bien — dijo mirando de reojo como Seiya volvía tomar asiento, calmándose— dígale al capitán que estaremos listos...

La azafata desapareció por la puerta inmediatamente, Hilda se puso de pie dirigiéndole una ultima mirada al santo de bronce que aguardaba en silencio...

Tengo que prepararme... antes de que toquemos tierra... — dijo como pensando en voz alta — y tú deberías hacer lo mismo — dijo refiriéndose mas allá de cambiarse de ropa o alistar el walkman, la botella de agua o el mismo libro que se encontraban regados en el asiento junto a él, una nueva batalla se hacía presente, y él combatiría de nuevo... estaba segura de ello —

Hilda no puedes...

Estoy segura de que aun en los infiernos, ella seguiría confiando en ti, ELLA NUNCA QUISO ABANDONARTE, ni a tus amigos, pero si se quedaba entre nosotros el mundo seguramente no tendría futuro... por eso se fue, por que era vital para esta nueva lucha y se fue... — dijo ya frente a la puerta antes de salir — confiando ciegamente en ti...


	8. El Testamento

Capitulo Octavo El Testamento 

"La oscuridad vive en mí, respira cada vez que yo lo hago, duerme en mi pecho, acurrucada en el lugar mas recóndito de mi alma y se asoma en mi mirada cuando la furia le despierta"

El rostro de Hipólita se lleno de furia... ¡por ningún motivo iba a permitirlo! A una señal suya tomaron a la mujer que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, por las heridas de la joven y los rastros dejados por el ataque sabía bien quien era el autor de todo aquello...

¡Maldito! — murmuro en un gruñido al tiempo que volvía la vista hacia el reloj de los doce fuegos que permanecía encendido — ¡si te atreves a hacerle algo te mato! — su mirada escudriño los alrededores, sabia que aquella sabandija debía estar cerca, y que no estaba solo, el reloj era demasiado valioso para ellos...

¿Qué hacemos con ella? — le pregunto una voz a sus espaldas —

Llévenla a un lugar seguro y curen sus heridas... — dijo sin apartar la vista del templo de Atenea —

Lo que diga su majestad...

Sian... — pronuncio Hipólita deteniendo a la joven de cabellos cobrizos que se retiraba para seguir sus ordenes —

Si majestad — dijo la chica deteniendo su paso —

Que las menores se encarguen de ella, en cuanto hayas transmitido mis ordenes vuelve enseguida... es hora de entrar en el santuario... — Sian se retiro asintiendo en silencio, el viento se arremolino agitando la túnica y el cabello rubio de Hipólita, sus ojos de un azul profundo y penetrante observaron sin asombro alguno el resplandor que surgió del templo de la diosa de la sabiduría — así que por fin te despertaron... bien... no importa cuanto te esfuerces... yo me encargare de cada uno de ellos... esta noche va a comenzar a correr la sangre y te aseguro que no será nuestra... — dijo amenazante, a lo lejos el resplandor en el templo desaparecía... —

Frente a sí tenía a trece espíritus rebeldes... ¡No!... espíritus, no era la palabra indicada, puesto que no provenían del espectro del Hades... ante él tenía a los trece guerreros mas poderosos del orbe, su fuerza era solo comparable con su valor y su voluntad, férrea e indomable... y de eso, el gran Patriarca era testigo... pues ni el rey de los infiernos había podido doblegarles... tal ves por eso ahora... ellos estaban ahí... ¿qué otra explicación podría darle mas que la de sobrevivir al mismo averno?

Maestro... — le llamo Saga, siempre pendiente a todo movimiento del Patriarca—

El santo mas cercano a la diosa reacciono saliendo de sus pensamientos, los trece caballeros se encontraban dispuestos en semicírculo y a una prudencial distancia de él... Marín observaba la escena con no menos expectación... aún recordaba la primera vez que ese Testamento había sido leído, incluso, la excepcional ocasión de la redacción del mismo, cuando Atenea forjara con la fuerza de su cosmo lo que sería su ultima voluntad.

Sepan ahora — hablo finalmente el maestro volviéndose hacia ellos — que al leer el testamento están obligados a acatar su voluntad — los trece dorados dudaron en asentir pero ¿qué otra opción les quedaba? Se miraron unos a otros para después fijar su atención en Dohko, que mostrando un rostro completamente serio asintió aceptando finalmente, aunque aquello era puro formulismo —

Si es la voluntad de nuestra Diosa, ¡que así sea! — exclamo decidido el virtual líder de los resucitados —

Que así sea entonces — respondió el Patriarca —

El viento comenzó a arremolinarse en torno a ellos, mientras el patriarca de frente a la Estatua monumental de Atenea incendiaba su cosmo... y el primer fragmento del testamento aparecía grabado en la montaña que flaqueaba el lado norte del Templo descubierto hacia el sur... era la misma frase que Aioria leyera antes...

"_**Si existe alguna vez en la que te sientas realmente solo, esa es cuando sabes que vas a morir... por que es lo único que nadie mas puede hacer por ti..."**_

Un aura tremenda, sublime, emanó de la misma roca dirigiéndose rauda hacia cada uno de los caballeros, rodeándolos, una energía que parecía reconocerlos, después de esperar pacientemente por ellos...

Kamus suspiro ante las caricias del tierno resplandor que lo cubrió, mientras Saga cerraba los ojos y se abandonaba al arrullo que esa presencia ejercía sobre él, Mu sonrió alzando los brazos al paso de un torrente dorado que jugueteaba en torno suyo. Milo tembló en medio de un escalofrió al sentir que aquel mismo poder le rozaba lentamente los labios en un beso... Shaka abrió los ojos en un vago intento por reconocer a quien le había tomado en brazos, mientras un atónito Death Maks contenía el aliento al sentir un tierno beso en su frente. Afrodita estuvo a punto de retroceder ante la concentración de energía que surgió ante él, por fin, sin salir de su sorpresa, extendió una mano para tomar la rosa dorada que se formo en ese instante y que al caer sobre su palma se desintegro salpicando cientos de minúsculos destellos de luz.

Cada caballero, desde Aries hasta Piscis, desde Shaka hasta el mismísimo Death Mask fueron envueltos en aquella presencia, tan juguetona y fresca como las ninfas del bosque, que ahora parecían danzar bañadas de una luz dorada alrededor de cada uno de los santos atenienses... el resplandor se hizo aun más intenso mostrando una gama de colores tales o mas bellos que la aurora boreal, tan hermosos como los destellos de una tormenta eléctrica... hasta desaparecer inesperadamente por completo...

Finalmente aquel baile de emociones termino, no podían evitarlo, un asombrado murmullo se levantó y el maestro al igual que Marín los observo sorprendido y serio, instintivamente volteo hacia la guerrera que estaba tan perpleja como él, aquello nunca había sucedido, ni siquiera en aquella primera lectura después de su muerte... conteniéndose, uno a uno de los santos dorados guardo silencio, pero ni el patriarca, ni Marín pronunciaron palabra... Dohko abrió los ojos dejando escapar un par de lágrimas de ellos, mientras sentía como el corazón se le oprimía lentamente en un secreto que por ahora debía guardar... aquella cosmo energía le había susurrado algo al corazón mientras le regalaba una tierna caricia en la mejilla... pero nadie se dio cuenta de esto aparentemente, pues Aioros sensible y perceptivo había captado la tremenda perturbación en la energía de Libra... sospechando parte de la causa, aunque deseaba estar equivocado...

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que comenzaron a correr silenciosas por sus mejillas... por fin estaba ahí, después de tanto tiempo, ¿quién hubiese pensado que él volvería? Tan solo unas horas antes aquello era impensable, entonces apareció ella, la de Polaris, arrastrándolo prácticamente a la vieja Atenas, entregándole una de las pertenencias mas valiosas de su querida Saori y contándole partes de una historia que aun no terminaba por entender... pero eso ahora no tenía tanta importancia, no como aquellas viejas ruinas y el escudo tallado en lo alto de la columna iónica que marcaba el inicio de un territorio que significaba muchas cosas en su vida, innumerables en su corazón... el símbolo de Atenea, el inicio del territorio sagrado...

Hilda que durante buena del trayecto al santuario se mantuvo a una prudencial distancia del caballero, se coloco a su lado manteniendo aquel gesto inexpresivo que comenzó a ser una constante en ella, su mirada se agudizo recorriendo el paisaje... algo no estaba bien... nada bien... tal y como lo había sospechado... todo había comenzado... el primer lugar en ser atacado había sido el Santuario de Atenea... solo esperaba que no fuese aun demasiado tarde.

En silencio la mujer empuño el báculo en su mano diestra, los holanes de su falda blanca revoloteaban con sus largos cabellos azules encendiendo su cosmo, al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban. Seiya reacciono saliendo de su estupor inicial... no era solo por la energía que Hilda comenzó a emanar, fuerte, ruda y divina, muy distinta a la calidez de su aura... del aura que él conoció y que lo arrullo la noche anterior, gruesas nubes comenzaron a empañar el resplandeciente sol griego que hasta esos momentos había caído a plomo sobre el territorio, no, definitivamente algo no estaba bien... era como si estuviese viendo una pintura, un lienzo que se encontraba rasgado en algún punto que permanecía escondido a sus ojos...

Hilda... — musito el joven alertando todos sus sentidos... de las nubes que ahora cubrían casi todo el horizonte comenzaron a surgir descargas eléctricas que corrían furiosas en todas direcciones... —

Puedes engañar a cualquier mortal... — musito la chica abriendo los ojos y elevando aun mas su poder — pero no puedes engañarme a mi...

Aquel texto se fue revelando con el paso de la brisa, como si esta quitara el polvo que cubría las letras que refulgían doradas, era como escuchar su voz de nuevo, sentir su presencia en aquel mismo templo donde varios de ellos la vieron por ultima vez...

Es su testamento... — musitó Shura incrédulo, las letras salpicaban pequeños destellos, era en realidad su mensaje, su ultima voluntad... —

En verdad... ella... se ha ido — dijo Kanon rindiéndose a la evidencia, pues a pesar de todo conservo la esperanza de que fuera un mal entendido, pero ahora no había lugar a dudas —

Nuestra diosa... la hermosa Saori... esta... — Mu no se atrevio a terminar la frase sentía un dolor intenso en el alma, sentimiento compartido por cada uno de ellos—

Después de eso, el silencio se hizo tan denso que parecía que nada podría romperlo, la vista de cada uno repasaba aquellas palabras sintiendo como un nudo en la ganita comenzaba a traicionarlos con forme leían el contenido de aquel testamento.

"A mis caballeros, a mis guerreros y compañeros de lucha, siempre dispuestos al sacrificio, a las grandes proezas, humanos como millones en el orbe, mortales como la sangre y tejidos que conforman mi envoltura terrenal, susceptibles a los errores, pero capaces de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, de encarar la verdad... inolvidables en mi corazón...

Sepan que no me arrepiento de ninguno de mis actos... pues le seré fiel mas allá de la muerte a todo aquello en lo que creo... y yo creo en ustedes... mis santos... almas nobles, mi esperanza, siempre dignos de toda recompensa... yo les daré ahora que mi tiempo ha llegado, la libertad necesaria para vivir y disfrutar lo que a costa de tanto dolor han protegido y creado... cada lagrima, cada gota de sudor, cada herida sangrante será recompensada... y aún así, quedare en deuda con ustedes, exonero desde este momento y hasta la eternidad a todos aquellos que siguiendo mis ordenes, hayan cometido actos que en apariencia fueron de suma crueldad, o que puedan mancharles como criminales, no importa la falta, nada estará mas alejado de la verdad... ellos, mis caballeros mas fieles, han demostrado serlo hasta el final, a costa de ellos mismos y yo nunca podré compensarles el dolor que les he inflingido... al hacerme estos favores.

Evidenciando que el Patriarca y su guardián han recibido ya su encomienda la cual es indispensable, así como todos los demás santos han cumplido o están cumpliendo las misiones asignadas, es mi deseo y mando que la Orden de los caballeros duerma con su diosa, no importando rango o condición los nombres de los santos más fieles serán velados en el más profundo de los secretos, para dejar que los hombres que los encarnan vivan libres y en paz... es la voluntad de su diosa, mi voluntad...

Reconozco las faltas y los errores, mis aciertos han sido también los suyos... mis triunfos su esfuerzo y su felicidad será para siempre mi paz... el poder de esta orden permanecerá siempre... pues defendemos la esencia de una raza humana que aunque imperfecta es bondadosa y noble, defendemos la verdad que hay en su alma... La única verdad que hay en el hombre la que viene de su corazón...

Vivan con esa creencia santos atenienses, ustedes pueden forjar su propio destino, y ningún dios olímpico es capaz de cambiar eso...

De todo lo que sé, de todo lo que he visto, nada es absoluto, quisiera irme sabiendo que fui feliz, no solo intentando serlo... y que ustedes, vivirán... serán plenos e íntegros... ustedes, que lo han dado todo por mi... deseo que la nobleza de su corazón nunca se apague... que su luz brille perpetua y los conduzca en el camino que esta noche inician... sepan hijos míos... que mi amor los seguirá, como una dulce caricia, los he amado siempre. Mi seno no podrá engendrar algo tan valioso y lleno de amor como cada uno de ustedes... no importa lo que venga... yo nunca los abandonare, ustedes, nunca me abandonaron... confiare en ustedes hasta la eternidad...

Todo tiene su tiempo... y mi tiempo ha llegado...

Así sea...

" Atenea Pallas"

Durante unos minutos, largos, tristes, nadie supo que hacer, ninguno lograba hilar un pensamiento coherente, ni apaciguar el desconsuelo en su corazón, aquellas palabras llenas de amor, llevaban una especie de veneno dulzón que parecía carcomer el alma...

Y la verdad era esa, irónica por demás, pues a solo unas horas de haber vuelto a la vida, aquel testamento les arranco una parte de si, irreparable. Atenea se había llevado parte del alma de sus caballeros a la tumba...

La situación habría seguido igual quien sabe por cuanto tiempo... de no ser por Aldebarán, el santo de dimensiones imponentes, maneras toscas y corazón insigne, el adorado por los infantes quienes se colgaban de su cuello y brazos al jugar, el hombre que con su "Gran Cuerno" hacia temblar a su alrededor... el noble Tauro se acerco en silencio hasta el muro, aquel muro que superaba por mucho al de los Lamentos en el Hades, cuando estuvo a su lado se arrodillo besando la piedra bruta mientras una lagrima se le escapaba y corría por su rostro hasta perderse en la barbilla...

Viviré para honrarte mi diosa, pero este corazón latirá siempre para quererte pequeña Saori... hermosa niña Athenea... — dijo por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para que todos percibieran sus palabras... después se retiro al sitio que había ocupado mirando de soslayo a sus compañeros... —

Los pasos de Kamus siguieron los de Aldebarán, inclinándose frente al testamento musito algo entre labios para después invocar su cosmo y forjar al pie del muro de roca una hermosa figura... cuando el caballero se aparto volviendo sus pasos, se pudo distinguir un hermoso rosal hecho de hielo perpetuo... Saga no tardo en imitar la acción de sus otros dos amigos, aquello se convirtió entonces en una procesión, un nuevo juramento de lealtad... para la diosa que dormiría hasta la siguiente guerra santa.

Los vehículos enfilaron hacia el viejo jardín de Academo a los pies de la Acrópolis, haciendo que su piel se erizara de tan solo pensar en recorrer aquel camino de nuevo, pero era muy obvio, tratándose de gente de la fundación, lo mas lógico era pensar que su centro de operaciones en Grecia era la antigua mansión que Saori compro a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de la ruta que llevaba al Santuario, malos recuerdos volvieron a su mente, aquella tarde, cuando el sol caía en el poniente y el abogado leía las escuetas instrucciones y les daba un sobre con su asignación e indicaciones particulares y su libertad... aquella carta de Saori, por muy bien intencionada que fuera nunca logro sacudirle la amargura en su corazón, el era un asesino y eso no lo cambiaria nadie.

Gabrielle lo miraba desde lejos en el fondo del minibús, no le gustaba ver esa tristeza en los ojos de Hyoga, y que en ese momento le parecía mas intensa, el ruso permanecía sentado en los primeros lugares del vehículo aparentemente atento a todo movimiento a su alrededor, pues desde que salieran del hotel, varios autos blindados los estaban escoltando, aquello a simple vista parecía demasiado, si bien era cierto que Gabrielle y Mamoru llevaban consigo documentos de gran valor histórico y piezas únicas, nada ameritaba tanta protección, después de todo habían recorrido medio mundo ya con ellas en la mochila... pero aquellas ideas fueron desplazadas de la mente de la científica cuando volvió su atención nuevamente al rubio, no, definitivamente algo había perturbado el animo de Hyoga, lo sabía, a veces podía descubrir su estado de animo con solo verle a los ojos, aunque eso era en contadas ocasiones porque en la mayoría de los casos, Hyoga era tan inaccesible y misterioso como una enorme cumbre del Himalaya o los hielos eternos de Siberia.

¿Quieres dejar de cuidar de tu guardaespaldas? Solo te quita tiempo y te desconcentra Gabrielle — gruño Mamoru tomándola de la muñeca cuando la chica se levantaba para ir con Hyoga — hay cosas mas importantes en que pensar...

A veces pienso que la gente tiene razón Mamoru, tu carácter se ha vuelto demasiado agrio... — dijo soltándose con la intención de seguir su camino, pero el doctor volvió a sujetarle — ¿qué sucede?

Tenemos que hablar doctora... tenemos una investigación que concluir ¿lo recuerda? — dijo con tono frío, mientras la obligaba a sentarse de nuevo... — esos nuevos manuscritos... se que tienes las traducciones, es la pieza que nos falta y no has querido hablar de ellas, ¿qué pasa? Dentro de poco tendremos que dar muchas explicaciones... por si no lo has deducido estos tipos — dijo señalando a la gente a su alrededor... — pagan este trabajo...

No lo he olvidado — refunfuño seria perforando la cabeza de Mamoru con los ojos — las traducciones no son tan sencillas como para tenerlas enseguida y no son una tarjeta que diga "Feliz cumpleaños" como para mandártela en un mail o en fax...

Así que son malas noticias — el hombre cerró los ojos recargando la cabeza en el respaldo, no esperaba otra cosa... a esas alturas un error en la investigación quedaba completamente descartado... —

Solo si planeabas cosas a largo plazo — respondió Gabrielle sarcástica — tal vez no lleguemos a navidad — dijo escapándosele de entre las manos para caminar por el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a Hyoga, dejando a Mamoru sin oportunidad de decir algo mas —


	9. La Tormenta de las Leyendas La llegada d...

**Hola a todos... perdon por no responder antes a sus comentarios pero he tenido algunos problemas con Fan fiction... pero aquí toy agradeciéndoles a todas y todos sus buenos comentarios para esta historia... (Shadir, Misao, Luka, Hada, Swan-chan,hagendequimera,**Nox de Escorpio, Seiya's Angels, **)MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y ESPERO QUE ESTA NOVENO CAPITULO LES GUSTE **

**RECIBAN UN BESO**

**CON CARIÑO**

**ROWAN n.n**

Capitulo Noveno La Tormenta de las Leyendas... La llegada de las furias

"No importa lo que digan cada ser humano es valioso, único e irrepetible..."

"El sueño de las musas será la única esperanza para la raza humana, el único poder que romperá la cárcel de la noche, el sello de la Tríada ha de ser roto para salvar al mundo de los brazos de la muerte"

_Fragmento del manuscrito de la leyenda_

Sobre el juicio final y la resurrección de los muertos 

Shaina abrió los ojos con lentitud, enfrentando un cielo hermosamente estrellado, suspiro con alivio, como si la hubiesen liberado al fin de un gran peso sobre su pecho, aunque tardo un poco en reaccionar, el suave vaivén que la mecía y la ligera brisa nocturna le alertaron, ¡su marcara! ¡no la traía puesta! ¡podía sentir el aire sobre su rostro! ¿dónde?

Duerme, tienes que ponerte bien — Shaina alzo el rostro mirando sorprendida a la joven que le hablaba, mientras sostenía la parte trasera de la camilla donde la llevaban—

Subían por un estrecho camino que bordeaba el desfiladero cerca del bosque del santuario, desde ahí, podía verse claramente el reloj de los doce fuegos, la guerrera de la cobra trato de levantarse recordando de golpe todo lo acontecido unas horas antes... ¡Jabú!

Ni lo intentes, no puedes moverte, te aplicamos algo que curara tus heridas... — le advirtió con firmeza la chica que le daba la espalda llevando la parte delantera de la camilla —

¿Quiénes son? — pregunto Shaina completamente desconcertada, tenía que llegar con el maestro a como diera lugar, tenía que enterarlo de lo que estaba pasando —

Yo que tú no me preocupaba mas por eso, dentro de muy poco no tendrá caso, no habrá Santuario que defender... — le advirtió nuevamente al chica que encabezaba la marcha, los ojos de la cobra se abrieron enormemente, mientras apretaba los puños con desesperación ¿qué estaba sucediendo, era como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento? —

¿Quién demonios son? ¿déjenme ir o juro por Athenea que la pagaran caro? — advirtió llena de ira —

De nada va a servirte, no puedes moverte, esa explosión de galaxia te dejo muy mal herida... — volvió a decir la chica a la que podía verle el rostro, sus finos rizos oscuros daban a su rostro moreno un aire de santidad, enmarcando aquellos impresionantes ojos lilas —

Será mejor que nos dejes de dar problemas... Hipólita se encargara de todo, incluso de ellas — dijo la pelirroja que le daba la espalda señalando el reloj de las doce casas — no van a dejar piedra sobre piedra... y nuestra señora esta tan furiosa que va a despellejar al primer estúpido que se le cruce enfrente

Ustedes no van a hacer nada en contra de este lugar sagrado, por Athena que mataremos a todos los intrusos... — gruño Shaina sintiéndose impotente, aun no entendía como podían mantenerla inmóvil sobre la camilla sin ningún tipo de atadura, las dos jóvenes rieron con ganas ante la amenaza mientras se acercaba una tercera y aplicaba sobre el rostro de la ateniense un lienzo húmedo —

¡Vaya que te dieron duro! Te has de haber golpeado feo la cabeza para decir tal cosa — se carcajeó de buena gana aplicando la infusión del paño que contenía una sustancia que la estaba conduciendo a la inconciencia —

No... ¡Jabú! — balbuceo torpemente, Shaina pronto sintió como volvía a perder la dimensión de sus sentidos —

No tiene caso... será mejor que te rindas, el Santuario esta completamente perdido, esta cárcel terminara por destruirlo... — advirtió la pelirroja, y eso fue lo ultimo que Shaina escucho antes de caer profundamente dormida —

**Marie se refugió en los brazos de Shun cuando la lluvia azoto el lugar intempestivamente, apenas había alcanzado a resguardarse en las ruinas del Erecteion mientras los demás turistas huían despavoridos de la Acrópolis corriendo colina abajo, la lluvia se hizo tan intensa que la visibilidad era casi nula, las descargas eléctricas resonaban e iluminaban el horizonte cubierto de gris por el manto de la tormenta.**

**Pero a pesar de todo el pórtico de las Cariátides lograba cubrirlos bastante bien, Marie alzó la vista observando el perfil de la cariátide a su izquierda, su rostro pétreo en otras épocas hermoso, se encontraba desgastado por los siglos que aquella mujer había presenciado mirando eternamente hacia el sur... se estremeció al recordar aquella vieja leyenda con la que su institutriz la asustaba sino se portaba bien y prestaba atención a la clase, aquella historia era demasiado cruel para una niña de siete años, pero su madre nunca se opuso a que la amargada solterona que le instruía en las buenas costumbres y las cosas aptas para señoritas de sociedad le atormentara diciéndole que sino se portaba bien correría la misma suerte que en las cariátides y las musas...**

**¿Pasa algo? — pregunto Shun al notar como Marie temblaba entre sus brazos, instintivamente la arropo mas suponiendo que tenía frío — en cuanto la tormenta cese nos iremos de aquí...**

**Shun... — la chica lo miraba estudiando la expresión del chico, su gesto mostraba una seriedad y dureza poco comunes en él, pero que desde su llegada a Grecia era la única faz que mostraba su guardaespaldas—**

**¿Qué sucede? — preguntó aun molesto por estar en aquellas ruinas tan ligadas a su pasado, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por primera vez desde que bajaran del avión esa mañana, Marie estaba triste y angustiada sus ojos lo decían, Shun comprendió entonces su error, Marie no tenía nada que ver con su pasado, con sus errores, ella no sabía que para él Grecia era un lugar de tormentosos recuerdos, por lo que había sido demasiado injusto con la chica tratándola con tanta indiferencia — Marie... tranquila es solo una tormenta... — dijo dulcificando por primera vez en el día el tono de su voz mientras besaba los rubios cabellos de la chica —**

**Ella suspiro complacida, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de aquella caricia... que Shun volvió a repetir cuando la sintió aferrándose mas a él...**

**Pensé que estabas molesto conmigo... siento mucho darte tantos dolores de cabeza Shun — se disculpo dejando salir toda la presión que mantuviera reprimida, haciendo sentir peor al chico —**

**No... Marie, no digas eso, perdóname tú a mi... yo no podría estar molesto contigo... pero no te niego que me desconcierta y me preocupa que hayamos huido literalmente de una fiesta tan importante para tu madre, no quiero que tengas problemas... además de que no sé a que se debe nuestra presencia aquí... Marie... tienes que entender que...**

**Cuando tenía siete años mi madre contrato a una institutriz ¿sabes? era una persona agria y muy colérica, a mi no me agradaba estar con ella, cuando me escapaba o no hacía lo que ordenaba, me atormentaba con una historia que mi mamá consintió en que me contara, por un tiempo fue la única forma en la que pudieron contenerme... — le interrumpió ella posando la mirada en las famosas columnas en forma de mujer — se divertía viendo mi cara de espanto cuando me mostraba la fotografía de este mismo pórtico... me estremecía de tan solo pensar que... estas...**

**Estas no eran simples esculturas sino las mujeres de la región de Caria que fueron arrebatadas de su pueblo tras su conquista y que fueron ofrendadas por las sacerdotisas de Poseidón a los dioses, atrapando su alma en piedra eternamente... — dijo Shun cuando la chica parecía no poder seguir, el estruendo de un relámpago los ensordeció por unos segundos a la par que iluminaba el pórtico dando al perfil de las estatuas un toque macabro...— es un mito horrible... lo sé, a mi tampoco me gusta esa historia...**

**Ella también decía que ese no era solo el destino de las Cariátides, me aseguraba que los dioses castigaban así cualquier traición, no importaba de quien se tratase, si ellos juzgaban que había traición... los encerraban en estatuas de piedra... — por un momento la chica se aparto del hombre adelantándose unos pasos, Shun estuvo tentando a preguntarle a que venia esa conversación, él estaba preocupado por ella y por lo que haría su madre en respuesta a su escapada pero Marie parecía tener en mente otras cosas — Shun... ¿escuchaste alguna vez hablar sobre el sueño de las musas? —**

**Él negó en silencio cuando Marie volteo a verlo, suspiro cansada, debía decirle a Shun la verdad, después de todo el tenía mucho que ver en el asunto... sin poder contenerse la joven heredera de los Dorian comenzó a llorar...**

**¿Qué sucede Marie? Me estas preocupando... Marie cualquier cosa que haya pasado, yo te apoyare... — dijo volviendo a abrazarla—**

**El llanto de la chica era lento y silencioso, no le gustaba perder la calma, pero lo estaba haciendo, estaba mostrándose frágil ante él...**

**No voy a volver a la familia Dorian, Shun... he tomado la fortuna de mi difunto padre con el consentimiento de su familia... — dijo finalmente dejando al joven completamente perplejo — no voy a vivir mi vida bajo amenazas, ni como los demás quieran que la viva... si dejamos la fiesta fue para impedir que mi madre hiciera una arbitrariedad...**

**Marie... espera, ¿qué estas diciendo? ¿cuál arbitrariedad? Tu madre es algo dura, si lo sabré yo — exclamo Shun tomándola de los hombros para verla a los ojos — pero tu madre ¡TE ADORA! Ella no haría algo que te...**

**En esa fiesta iba a anunciar mi compromiso con uno de esos primos lejanos que tanto me fastidian Shun... ella quería que me casara hoy mismo... — dijo con un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas, Shun entreabrió los labios sin saber que decir ante ello, él no tenía la mas mínima idea... —**

**Pero...**

**¿Por qué? — dijo la chica adivinando la pregunta que se formulaba en la mente de su guardaespaldas, por un momento su rostro se ruborizó, si ya había comenzado ahora no era el momento de parar — mi madre no estaba dispuesta a permitir algo que con muy mal tino le exprese hace unos días Shun... ella no quiere que yo...**

Un horrible presentimiento le hizo levantarse de la mesa, aunque su expresión no había cambiado en lo absoluto, lo que evito que la chica frente a él se asustara o sorprendiera, Sun Rei seguía abstraída escuchando atentamente al anciano que por dos monedas había ofrecido contarles las historias mas fantásticas sobre la antigua Grecia y en especial sobre el legendario pero inexistente santuario de la diosa Athenea, ante la candidez de la chica Shiryu no se había negado a pagar por un rato de sano entretenimiento, aunque poco después comprobó que el viejo a pesar de todos sus pronósticos contaba cosas no muy lejanas de la realidad con respecto a la morada de Athenea y sus caballeros...

Ahora vuelvo... — mascullo escudriñando los alrededores, la jovencita asintió en silencio volviendo toda su atención a las historias que le anciano seguía relatando mientras daba pequeños sorbos a la bebida que tenía en frente —

El dragón se alejo unos pasos del cafecito donde se detuvieran a desayunar antes de emprender la ruta al Santuario... aquella mañana parecía de lo mas normal, incluso la mas bella que él recordara en aquella región, pero esa paz y esa calidez se habían desvanecido súbitamente, el esplendoroso cielo griego se comenzó a teñir de gris y el viento azotaba con una fuerza insospechada tan solo unos segundos antes, aunque eso no era el motivo por el cual se había levantado de la mesa, de verdad tenía un presentimiento demasiado malo. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el cielo donde los rayos comenzaban a danzar sin contemplaciones, al parecer pronto comenzaría a llover... pero...

Shiryu... — aquella voz llamándolo fue como un martillazo a sus sentidos — Shiryu... hazlo... no lo dudes, es la única manera de detener el corazón... después podrás revivirlo para que Hyoga haga el resto...

No — musito desorientado tapándose los oídos... no, no, no, aquello no podía estar pasándole de nuevo ¡No! —

Hazlo Shiryu... por favor... — pedía la voz suplicante —

No... no me pidas que haga eso, pídeme que me arranque el corazón ahora mismo, ¡Y lo haré! ¡Pídeme que te lo entregue en una bandeja de plata! ¡Y obedeceré al instante! ¿por qué me torturas? ¿por qué no me dejas en paz? ¡Piedad! ¡por favor! ¡Déjame! — aulló desesperado, hacia muchos meses que no experimentaba aquello... y el dolor era insoportable —

No te gusta mi regalo... ¡Asesino! — aquella voz sonaba cavernosa y amenazadoramente suave, la piel de Shiryu se erizo al sentir aquel aliento en su oído... — ¡ASESINO!

Todo se había puesto negro a su alrededor, estaba perdiendo la noción del espacio, del tiempo, varías manos acariciaron su pecho y espalda, filosas garras se clavaban ligeramente entre su ropa... ¿estaba acaso soñando?

¿Qué...? — quiso preguntar el santo de bronce pero le fue imposible, repentinamente una de esas garras lo tomo del mentón y Shiryu enfrento directamente un horripilante rostro —

Vas a pagarla caro, niño bonito... tus manos manchadas de sangre no van a ser disculpadas... ¡ASESINO! ¡MALDITO ASESINO! —

El dragón reprimió un alarido que pugnaba por salir de lo profundo de sus entrañas, aunque parecía una mujer, aquel ser era demasiado dantesco para ser cierto, de un manotazo se aparto de la bestia, aunque no podía quitarle la vista de sus profundo ojos amarillos, y sus filosos colmillos que asomaban por la comisura de unos labios grandes y carnosos, el pelo de un rojo intenso estaba despeinado y sus ropas eran jirones, pedazos de piel de animal... que caían despreocupados cubriendo partes esenciales del sinuoso cuerpo aparentemente femenino...

Creo que eres demasiado para él hermana... es tan cobarde como lo había pensado — gruño otro engendro que salió entre las sombras para aferrarse a uno de brazos de Shiryu e impedir su escape — ¡Asesino! — pronuncio a la par que se acercaba al oído del chico y pasaba su lengua por él — no te preocupes vas a morir lentamente, pero quedaras limpio para el reino de los muertos... las Furias nos encargaremos de eso... ¡TE LO PROMETO DRAGON!


	10. Los Santos de Athenea

**Capitulo Décimo _Los Santos de Athenea_ **

**Primera Parte**

**El Discípulo...**

Kiki suspiro considerando que la había librado por bien poco, ahora si que maldecía el extraño poder que le impedía teletransportarse, y no terminaba siquiera de injuriar mentalmente al desgraciado que mantenía aquel hechizo en el santuario cuando el pelirrojo sintió una nueva lluvia de flechas y punzones caer sobre sus hombros, en un ademán por demás elegante y enérgico alzo los brazos con las palmas extendidas hacia el cielo invocando el impenetrable muro de Cristal, las flechas chocaron contra este despedazándose por completo, pero como bien le dijera su maestro nunca debía de confiarse, un nuevo grupo de enemigos le ataca desde la retaguardia y Kiki tubo que repelerlos con una explosión de estrellas que derrumbo al oponente en el acto, pero aun no terminaba, un golpe seco reblandeció la carne de sus pantorrillas mojándolas enseguida de su propia sangre, una pequeña mueca de dolor asomo en su rostro, sus piernas se doblaron mientras mantenía con un solo brazo el muro invisible que constituía su defensa, su mano diestra estaba muy ocupada deteniendo un nuevo latigazo de una obstinada guerrera de cabellos lilas que era hasta ese momento de las veinte o treinta mujeres que lo atacaban, la que mas problemas le daba.

¡Ríndete¡maldito sacrílego! — grito la chica, Kiki hubiese querido hacerlo en otras circunstancias ya que la chica era verdaderamente hermosa, pero sinceramente ya lo estaba sacando de quicio —

�¡Sacrílego¡Él? Pero si estaba en los terrenos del Santuario de la orden a la que pertenecía... las extrañas y sacrílegas eran ellas... ¡esa mujer estaba loca!

Miranda, parece que a tu victima le comieron la lengua los ratones... — río burlona una de las amazonas que comenzaban a rodear a Kiki, mientras otras tantas seguían con sus ataques para derribar el muro de cristal — y te esta dando muchos problemas... mejor te ayudamos...

¡Ni siquiera lo pienses Cleya¡este renacuajo es mío! — grito la chica de cabellos lilas como respuesta—

Kiki que hasta ese momento no había mencionado palabra sintió como la sangre le hervía �!renacuajo¡ÉL? La ultima mujer se atrevió a llamarlo así fue una loca sirena del templo de Poseidón en aquella batalla desesperada de los caballeros de bronce... y desde ahí nunca más... pues algunos años después ninguna mujer (o sirena) se había referido a él mas que con calificativos amables y bastante sugestivos, pero �¡renacuajo¿qué acaso esa mujer estaba ciega¿qué acaso no veía la hermosa cabellera roja que colgaba por su bien formada espalda? Sus poderosos brazos y piernas esculpidos con las interminables horas de entrenamiento, sus perfectamente estéticas y masculinas facciones... rematadas por esos dos ojos de color terracota, tan profundos y penetrantes.

¡Oh si! Kiki había cambiado ¡Y mucho! Con tan solo dieciocho años el lemuriano (uno de los pocos que quedaban) era tan poderoso como lo era su maestro Aries a esa edad, tan hermoso y temible como Camus, y tan parrandero y seductor como Milo.

¡Ja! No sabes con quien te estas metiendo ¡BRUJA! — los felinos ojos de su contrincante se clavaron en el chico... Kiki sonrió satisfecho, él también sabía insultar —

¡Ahora veras lo que puede hacer una bruja¡maldito renacuajo! — repelió la chica azotando con su látigo el costado izquierdo de Kiki, cuando este bajo la guardia para detener el golpe, la chica se abalanzo sobre el muro de cristal con su espada en mano... —

No eres mas que una bruja tonta... — rió Kiki sabiendo que cualquier ataque a su defensa sería repelido con la misma fuerza, pero aquella no era la intención de la chica —

¡Ilusión siniestra! — la escucho gritar, el pelirrojo dio dos pasos retrocediendo sorprendido, la chica estaba justo frente a sus narices y su puño destellaba una gran concentración de plasma—

¿Qué demonios...? — gruño Kiki antes de que la chica le asestara un golpe tan brutal que perdió la concentración y el muro de cristal desapareció hecho pedazos—¡Maldita bruja!

Vas a tragarte tus palabras ¡renacuajo! — siseo ella, cada uno contenía el puño del otro ejerciendo una fuerza impresionante — vas a morir por haber ensuciado este lugar sagrado... — le volvió a amenazar —

¿De que hablas? A parte de bruja ¡LOCA!... ustedes son las intrusas en los sagrados dominios de la diosa Athenea...

Sus respiraciones chocaban por la cercanía, las miradas encendidas parecían poder acabar por si solas con su enemigo... Miranda alzo la rodilla impulsando una patada que Kiki esquivo, ambos quedaron a solo unos pasos de distancia, enseguida volvieron a la carga lanzando sus mejores golpes mientras las demás mujeres se aprestaban para apoyar si la situación se salía de control... aunque lo cierto era que de todas las que se encontraban ahí, solo Miranda había podido hacerle frente al hombre...

¡EXPLOSIÓN DE ESTRELLAS! — grito Kiki expulsando una gran cantidad de energía en un ataque muy similar al de Mu de Aries —

¡DESTRUCTOR ESTELAR! — rugió la chica por su parte —

���������������������������

Un lejano resplandor se aprecio desde el templo de Athenea, pero así como este había surgido, desapareció sin que nadie lo notara. Los santos dorados descendían ya las escalinatas hacia la cámara del maestro, sin poder salir aun de su asombro y tristeza... Mu se detuvo en el primer escalón, antes de comenzar a bajar volvió el rostro en dirección donde había surgido el ignorado resplandor, y aunque ahora todo estaba en aparente calma pudo sentir un cosmos extremadamente familiar... frunció el seño, haciéndole caso por primera vez a la rara sensación que lo inundo desde que despertara en el templo de Aries... algo estaba mal... y esa energía que había sentido solo se lo confirmaba...

¿Mu? — pregunto Aldebarán deteniendo también sus pasos, pero Aries estaba demasiado concentrado para prestarle atención, su expresión era una combinación de emociones — Mu ¿qué pasa? — insistió sin recibir respuesta —

Aldebarán... dense prisa... — le apremio Saga regresando por los guardianes de las primeras dos casas — Mu...vamos aun tenemos mucho que discutir...

¡Vamos Mu! No podemos perder tiempo ahora, el maestro tiene aun mucho que explicarnos — dijo Tauro subiendo las escaleras para tomar a Mu del brazo y hacerlo caminar al fin, pero cuando estaba a casi nada de tocarlo, Aries simplemente desapareció dejando a sus dos compañeros completamente extrañados— ¡Mu a donde fuiste!... ¡vuelve acá y dinos que pasa!...

�¡Qué rayos hace¡A donde se ha ido? — exclamo Saga corriendo hasta llegar junto al otro que aun tenía la mano en la misma posición en la que pretendía sujetar a Mu... — esto no me gusta nada... — agrego con fastidio —

A mi tampoco Saga... ese carnero ha estado demasiado extraño desde que despertó... hay algo en la actitud de Mu que no me cuadra... — dijo tratando de rastrear su cosmo, pero tal pareciese que al santo de Aries se lo había tragado la tierra... —

Como sea Aldebarán, tenemos que encontrarlo, algo no esta bien ¿qué digo¡todo esta mal! — se lamentó mirando nuevamente el muro de roca con el testamento de su diosa —

�������������������������������������

Pequeñas nubecillas de humo se elevaban hacia el cielo disipándose lentamente... Kiki respiraba agitadamente, el golpe le había arrastrado varios pasos hacia atrás dejando las huellas en la tierra, aun estaba en la posición en la que había detenido el ataque con las manos desnudas, sorprendentemente aquella chica loca no era una guerrera cualquiera, era la mas fuerte que él había conocido hasta ese momento, incluyendo a Shaina y a Marín...

Miranda no estaba en mejores condiciones, sus manos presentaban las mismas quemaduras que el pelirrojo, delante de ella se podían apreciar los dos surcos que habían hecho sus pies cuando atrapo el ken de Kiki.

¡Que... suerte... tienen... los... renacuajos...! — dijo tratando de normalizar su respiración, una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en sus labios, la cual fue correspondida—

Hace falta mas que un truco barato de feria para vencerme bruja... no lo vas a tener fácil... — le aseguro Kiki mientras su pecho comenzaba a marcar un ritmo respiratorio mas pausado —

El reloj de la torre crujió anunciando algo, Kiki y Mirando voltearon a verlo, los doce fuegos seguían intactos...

¿Qué demonios pasa aquí¿por qué están encendidos los fuegos de las doce casa? — dijo el chico completamente confundido —

Miranda interpreto aquel comentario como mejor le pareció, confirmando según ella que el muchacho pelirrojo era un enemigo... pronto atacarían las doce casas para llevarse el tesoro de Urania, así que no podía perder mas tiempo jugando...

¡Ya me harte de ti RENACUAJO intruso!... — exclamo Miranda invocando su cosmoenergía, sus compañeras retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos y Kiki volvió a concentrarse en el encuentro que aun no había finalizado —

Lo mismo digo ¡BRUJA! — grito explotando todo su cosmos para ejecutar una de sus mejores técnicas —

¡TORMENTA GALÁCTICA! —

¡REVOLUCIÓN DE POLVO DE ESTRELLAS! —

Ambas descargas salieron expulsadas con gran fuerza rebanando parte del terreno, desprendiendo flamas que parecían abrazarlo todo... Kiki se afianzo al suelo impulsando cada vez mas su ataque tal como hacía Miranda, aquello generaría una colisión peor que la última...

Crystal Wall —

Shadows Eye —..

**Capitulo Décimo _Los Santos de Athenea_ **

**Segunda Parte**

**Promesas y Sacrificios...**

Fler apoyo su mano en el marco de la ventana, a fuera la tormenta cerraba el paisaje, la nieve lo inundaba todo y con ello el Valhala se hacia impenetrable, pero en realidad la chica no buscaba nada fuera del imponente palacio, era simplemente un impulso, solía hacerlo desde hacía una semana, los siete días mas infernales de su vida pensaba la chica, aun mucho peores que aquellos que siguieron a la muerte de su adorado Hagen...

Estaba desolada, afligida, cansada y completamente abstraída en sus penas y pensamientos, los sirvientes del palacio la miraban deambular por todos los rincones como si fuese un fantasma, y la verdad es que poco le faltaba para serlo, aquella semana de pesadilla estaba acabando poco a poco con ella, con la esperanza de ver aparecer a su hermana por la puerta principal de castillo... pero sabía perfectamente que aquello era un deseo imposible, que no habría dios que la ayudase, Hilda se marchó para no regresar jamás... no con vida... sus ojos se nublaron por las lagrimas, sus puños se cerraron en una reacción de ira contenida, en un arranque más de desesperación e impotencia, muy impropio de la dulce Fler pero característico desde hacia siete días en ella, camino hacia el responsable de sus... sin que nadie pudiera detenerla, las suplicas de los sirvientes quedaron lejos de sus oidos cuando cruzó las enormes puertas que conducían a aquella enorme explanada la chica encamino sus pasos hacia la monumental estatua de Odín, desafiante y resuelta enfrento la tormenta, ya nada le importaba, estaba completamente enfurecida ¿cómo se atrevía aquel dios a hacerle eso? Pudo haberle pedido cualquier cosa, incluso la vida misma pero aquello... lo había hecho con su hermana simplemente no tenía perdón, no le importaba que fuese un Dios, el dios que ella aprendiera a venerar desde pequeña, por el cual era una princesa, un miembro de la distinguida casa Real de Asgard...

¡Maldita sea la hora en que elegiste a mi hermana¡Nunca estuviste para ella cuando cayo presa del anillo maldito¡Fue Athenea y sus santos quienes tuvieron que salvarla¡Pero parece que eso a ti no te importa¡Maldito seas Odín¡Maldito seas¡Lo que haces con Hilda no tiene perdón¡Por qué te ensañas con nosotros¡A caso nunca es suficiente?

La tormenta arrecio, su furia parecía ser la respuesta a las blasfemias de la joven pero eso no bastaría para aplacar a Fler, ella necesitaba una explicación, Hilda era su única familia... y ahora no tendría nada...

¡Responde! — grito llorando mientras las fuerzas la abandonaban y su cuerpo caía de rodillas sobre las lustradas baldosas — responde maldita sea... por lo menos dime que hicimos para merecer esto, para que le hagas esto a ella...

El cielo crujió estruendosamente sobrepasando por mucho el clamor de la borrasca, que fue disminuyendo lentamente Fler alzó la vista fijándola en el rostro deforme del dios nórdico, su estatua lucia el parche sobre la cuenca del ojo izquierdo que había dado al guardián Mime a cambio de dejarle beber un poco del manantial de la sabiduría, con lo cual Odín se volvió mas sabio y mas justo, cosa que para la princesa de cabellos rubios parecía no suceder... no entendía los motivos del dios para hacer con su hermana la crueldad mas grande que hubiese visto o recordara cualquier habitante de Asgard...

El llanto de Fler corría sin freno, su amargura estaba al limite, llenaba cada fibra de su ser... de pronto sus ojos contemplaron incrédulos un poderoso resplandor que descendía del cielo donde las nubes se abrían a su paso...

No... no es cierto... esto es imposible... — balbuceo impactada — los siete zafiros de Odín han aparecido... ¿por qué? — atino a decir cuando distinguió el origen del intenso brillo... —

Las gemas habían llegado hasta el cinturón de la estatua incrustándose en este, después el resplandor desapareció dejando a Fler aun mas confusa...

Ser el representante de un Dios en esta tierra nunca ha sido fácil princesa... hay que renunciar a muchas cosas, romper promesas, hacer otras, sacrificar incluso la vida, el amor... cuando la seguridad de todo lo que existe en este planeta y mas allá de las estrellas lo exige...

No pudo voltear, la hermana de Hilda simplemente no pudo vencer el temor que esa voz le infundía a pesar de sonar amable y comprensiva...

Princesa Fler... por favor... Odín nunca lastimaría a su gente, él vela con su hermana por la paz y el equilibrio de este mundo, y al igual que la señorita Hilda, lo dará todo con tal de que el mal no se propague en esta tierra... — le dijo otra voz delante de ella, pero Fler no se atrevía siquiera a levantar la mirada del piso donde la había refugiado al sentir la segunda presencia — no permitirán que muera gente inocente...

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, incluso de todo el odio y el dolor que sentía Fler alzo rostro lentamente, recorriendo centímetro a centímetro cada detalle de la persona que se arrodillara frente a ella, sus hermosas y finas vestiduras, el peto, la capa, las botas de piel y los herrajes de oro, el rubí del ceñido cinturón, el emblema en la empuñadura de la espada... Fler se estremeció horrorizada, ahora entendía por qué Odín no contestaría ninguna de su suplicas...

¡Por todos los cielos! — exclamo juntando las manos sobre su pecho en un acto reflejo, los rizos rojizos enmarcaban un rostro perfecto, sublime, la tiara en su frente amplia y lisa, su gesto amable y las pupilas ocres en las que parecía arder el mismo fuego del sol al atardecer — ¡No¡No es cierto�¡NO!

Princesa... Odín sabe de su dolor... daría lo que fuera por que este enorme e injusto sacrificio no fuese necesario, Hilda menos que nadie merece algo así... — le dijo tomando con una mano el mentón de la chica y hacerle levantar el rostro... y por un segundo, solo por un segundo, creyó ver que Fler lloraba lagrimas de sangre —

Ahora lo entiendo... ahora lo sé... "esta tierra quedara marchita, se secara la madre tierra y devorara a todo aquel que habite sobre ella..." Odín no puede permitirlo — susurro la hermana de Hilda como una autómata... recitando parte de las profecías del Rin —

Ya ha comenzado... incluso la diosa Athenea ha derramado ya su sangre... — dijo la persona que ahora le ayudaba a levantarse —

Y daremos hasta la ultima gota de la nuestra para lograr vencer... la señorita Hilda, no hará esto en vano princesa... nos va la vida en ello... — agregó la otra a sus espaldas... —

Han venido por ella ¿cierto? Ahora la necesita... la portara finalmente... — pregunto Fler alejándose unos pasos mirando la estatua, el brillo blanquecino comenzaba a emanar de nuevo del cinturón y la frente —

Si... no hay mas tiempo, estamos en el final de este... dejara de existir... — fue la respuesta —

Fler junto sus manos entrelazándolas fuertemente, cerró los ojos y comenzó a orar con toda su alma... ante la estatua...

Princesa...

Díganme que tengo que hacer... — pidió con el tono mas tranquilo y sereno que le salió del corazón... ahora sabía de donde sacaba tan tremendo temple su hermana... y la admiraba aun más por ello... la dos figuras a su espalda se inclinaron apoyando una rodilla en el piso en señal de reverencia —

Pelearemos por una esperanza Princesa... por que exista un mañana... y en ese futuro, Odín necesita que su casta permanezca... la oración de los hielos eternos no debe ser abandonada...

Lo entiendo... pase lo que pase, permaneceré con vida... Odín mantendrá la descendencia de su casta, resistiré lo que sea... aunque sea esto lo único que pueda hacer...

No es poco su alteza... no hay labor pequeña en este momento...

La armadura de Odín apareció frente a Fler en esos momentos radiante, tal y como la había visto cuando la uso el santo de Pegaso...

Llévenla pronto al guerrero que ya ha probado ser merecedor de ella... ¡de prisa! — exclamo la princesa sin mirarles, sus manos seguían en la posición del rezo mientras veía descender la armadura... que se esfumo repentinamente antes de tocar el piso... —

Así será su alteza... bendita sea princesa Fler... — respondieron al unísono... disponiéndose a marchar... sus pasos se dejaron oír en la explanada, la tormenta desde hacia varios minutos había cesado por completo... —

¡Valkirias! — las llamo Fler, ambas mujeres detuvieron sus pasos y volvieron el rostro hacia ella... pero la joven les seguía dando la espalda... — díganle a mi hermana que la amo...

Y tras esto, el silencio se apodero del lugar... mientras las lagrimas de Fler volvían a brotar y reanudaba la labor de sus rezos...


	11. Los Santos de Atenea II

Capitulo Décimo _Los Santos de Athenea_

Tercera Parte

La primera Batalla...

Shiryu sintió como un fuerte escalofrío hacia presa de su cuerpo, mientras este caía en medio de un profundo abismo, para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, los cálidos brazos de Sun Rei lo sujetaban con firmeza, mientras sus ojos le miraban llenos de angustia...

¿Estas mejor Shiryu?— pregunto la joven de inmediato, el dragón miro a su alrededor, por el ruido y los enceres que se hallaban en el lugar, supo que se encontraba en la trastienda del pequeño localito donde desayunaran —

Afuera la lluvia caía torrencialmente, transformando el ambiente por completo... el agua comenzó a escurrir por el borde de la pequeña ventana de aquella bodega manchando el muro blanco en su camino hasta el piso...

¿Qué sucedió? — respondió con otra pregunta dirigiendo su vista otra vez a las personas que lo acompañaban, de pronto todo volvió a él como si fuese el recuerdo de una terrible pesadilla... esos horrendos seres, las furias... su amenaza —

Eso quiero saber... de pronto te escuche gritar desesperado, para cuando te encontramos estabas tirado a mitad de calle... ¿Shiryu?

Creo que he trabajado mucho últimamente — mintió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, lo último que deseaba era escandalizar mas a Sun Rei, pero era obvio que esta no le creía ni media palabra... — la verdad es que creo que alguien me arrollo, no lo sé simplemente no recuerdo nada con claridad...

Pues nos diste un buen susto muchacho... más vale que te cuides... ¿te sientes mejor? — intervino el anciano con quien había dejado a Sun Rei —

Si... perdón por asustarlos...

Shiryu dime la verdad — el chico volteo hacia su acompañante, la mirada candorosa que la caracterizaba se había transformado en una inquisitiva y demandante, simplemente no dejaría que la engañara nuevamente, no era la misma muchacha sumisa y crédula de antes, y sabía perfectamente que al hombre que amaba le estaba sucediendo algo... su vida estaba inmersa en un universo tan fantástico que la normalidad de una vida cualquiera era algo anormal para ellos... —

Sun Rei... — musito el chico que permanecía acostado sobre algunos manteles y sacos de semillas, por unos instantes el silencio se hizo entre ellos cortante y tenso—

Hija por qué no vas y le pides a la cocinera que le prepare un buen té a tu novio, eso le reanimara por completo — sugirió el viejo mientras le señalaba la puerta de la cocina.

Pero...

Por favor, hija, será mas amable contigo que con este viejo que a veces le viene a mendingar la comida — insistió el anciano a lo que ella no tuvo otra opción mas que ceder, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de preocupación a Shiryu... —

El dragón y el anciano la vieron salir lentamente, los labios de Shiryu soltaron un suspiro largamente contenido...

Bien muchacho... será mejor que confieses... — dijo el hombre dirigiéndole una mirada severa — ¿desde cuando te siguen las furias? asesinaste a alguien ¿cierto? — el cuerpo del chino se atenazo por reflejo... mientras sus ojos luchaban por no evidenciar su espanto — será mejor que me lo cuentes hijo... ellas no van a dejarte en paz, van a comenzar por volverte loco, te torturaran hasta darte muerte de un modo poco agradable...

**Te amo...**

Shun creyó que sus oídos lo engañaban, que había escuchado mal debido al sonido de la tormenta, pero por la mirada que Marie le dirigía presentía que no era así... y tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes de que Shun pudiese hilar algún pensamiento coherente y consiguiese articular un par de palabras en medio de torpes balbuceos...

¿Qué... como...? —

No pude mentirle... cuando me lo pregunto tan directamente... Shun yo no puedo casarme con ningún hombre que mi madre me imponga — dijo la chica tratando de explicarle... en medio del leve rubor que cubría sus mejillas — porque no deseo que me imponga su voluntad y porque yo...

Marie... tal vez... — se apresuro a decir tratando de evitar lo inevitable... —

No Shun, no me digas eso, yo estoy segura de lo que siento... yo...

Marie...

Pero al parecer aquella platica estaba destinada a no terminarse, al menos en ese momento... pues una descarga eléctrica cayó muy cerca de ellos, estremeciendo todo el lugar... Shun se puso de pie en un solo movimiento aquello no era normal y lo sabía... una fuerte cosmoenergia comenzaba a rodearlos, el chico apretó los puños mientras su aura comenzaba a resplandecer y su mirada se agudizaba en una expresión de frialdad...

¿Qué sucede Shun? — escucho a Marie llamándole tras de él —

Pero la chica no llegaría a repetir su pregunta, una nueva descarga sacudió el lugar, cegándola por cuando Marie abrió los ojos, se encontraba volando a varios metros del piso en brazos de Shun, quien miraba hacia abajo con una expresión aguerrida...

La lluvia los empapo enseguida, Shun y la joven Dorian aterrizaron en la parte superior del frontón del Partenón. Decenas de centellas cayeron a su alrededor como buscando entre las ruinas su presencia, levantando y destruyendo todo a su paso, pero aquello no parecía alterar en nada al veterano caballero de Andrómeda... sus ojos permanecían fijos en las siluetas que se acercaban a ellos...

Un sin fin de preguntas azotaban la mente de Marie, totalmente sorprendida por la descomunal fuerza y sobrenatural agilidad de su guardaespaldas, simplemente era imposible que un humano pudiese hacer aquello y menos con la facilidad con que lo hacia Shun... quien la mantenía aun entre sus brazos cuidadosamente...

¿Quién eres realmente Shun? — musito contra su pecho incapaz de levantar la mirada hacia el rostro del hombre...

No te preocupes Marie... nadie va a lastimarte... — dijo el chico quien parecía no haber escuchado la pregunta de Dorian — cuando me aleje de ti, por nada del mundo te muevas del lugar donde estés, no importa lo que veas Marie... no te muevas... hasta que yo vuelva por ti... — el rostro del peliverde se torno mas fiero... como si alguien hubiese dejado salir el demonio que llevaba preso en él... —

Shun... — musito la chica en medio de un escalofrío sin mirar su rostro, como si de antemano supiese que la expresión de este no le sería agradable —

Las garras del horrendo ser se clavaron en la tierra mientras observaba la figura que remataba cual acrotera el Partenón... su objetivo estaba cerca, el baño de sangre comenzaría ahora... aquel caballero ateniense sería el primero...

El cuerpo de Shun se desenvolvió ágilmente en una serie de giros evitando los golpes de luz que trataban de darle alcance, hasta que uno de ellos se proyecto sobre él impactando en la pared de un milenario templo...

Marie dejo de sentir la lluvia cayendo sobre su cuerpo... frente a ella Shun le dedicaba una ultima mirada mientras le indicaba que guardara silencio, la había depositado en un rincón del templo mas apartado en aquella meseta de la acrópolis, en el hueco que formaban dos derruidos muros de piedra y los restos de una columna, segundos después Shun ya no estaba ahí...

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que ni Shun ni Marie yacían entre los escombros del templo fue demasiado tarde, una fuerte patada en pleno rostro había sacado momentáneamente de combate a uno de los tres sujetos, mientras los otros dos eran presa de un furioso ataque de puñetazos... haciendo que terminaran de bruces con la cara de lleno a la tormenta...

Andrómeda aterrizo entre ellos adoptando enseguida una postura de combate... los tres sujetos que hasta ahora había permanecido ocultos bajo gruesos hábitos negros descubrieron sus rostro y cuerpos, suponiendo que ello representaría una sorpresa y amedrentaría al santo de Atenea. Nada mas lejos de la verdad, como si Shun lo esperase se limito a esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica...

Después de haber visto el infierno... — dijo el chico en un tono de voz que venció incluso el clamor de la tormenta... — ni las furias me sorprenden...

¡Maldito blasfemo! ¡Asesino! — escupió una de las aberrantes criaturas empuñando las garras haciendo que brotase su propia sangre de la palma de sus manos... — ¡VAS A DESEAR HABERTE QUEDADO EN EL HADES!

¡MORIRAS DOLOROSAMENTE DE ESO NOS ENCARGAMOS!

¡ASESINO! — tercio la ultima furia... acercándose cada vez mas al joven —

¿Así? ¿quién lo dice? — pregunto sarcástico y despreocupado mientras ambos bandos se lanzaban hacia la pelea —

Las furias asestaban golpes con gran fuerza, la sincronía entre las tres aberraciones era perfecta, pero mas lo eran los movimientos y ataques de Shun que lograban neutralizarlos...

¡ASESINO DE DIOSES! — grito una de las furias cuando logró herir a Shun en un costado, haciéndole un profundo corte... —

Pero no se iría ilesa, Andrómeda descargaría sobre su antebrazo un puñetazo tal que claramente pudo sentir como bajo el impacto hueso y carne se rompían... la bestia chillo de dolor, con el brazo inutilizado...

La pelea solo había comenzado, las otras dos furias atacaron al santo por la espalda, logrando abrirle tres heridas mas, este cayó de boca, resistiéndose al dolor lacerante en su espalda y costado, hasta que logro reponerse en breves instantes para saltar nuevamente y hacerles frente, las tres furias comenzaron a correr a su alrededor, formando un torbellino donde rasguños y golpes castigaban su cuerpo...

¡Malditas bestias del averno! ¡aprenderán a respetarme! — mascullo Andrómeda con el rostro cada vez mas deforme por la ira... —

Marie luchaba por no correr hacia el hombre que amaba con toda su alma, desde aquel pequeño escondrijo podía y había visto toda la batalla, donde la furias a pesar de llevar la ventaja, no estaban en mejores condiciones que el ateniense, Shun había roto y rasgado piel y hueso por igual en aquellas tres... mostrando una fiereza indescriptible, atemorizante al extremo... ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a Shun? El no era un tipo aguerrido, mucho menos sanguinario, ¿qué era todo aquello que le tenía anonadada? Esas bestias, esos increíbles e imposibles poderes... ¿y por qué pese a todo a la heredera de los Dorian todo aquello le resultaba en el fondo algo tan familiar?

¿Quién eres Shun? ¿Quién soy yo? — dijo la chica observando como las tres bestias salían volando expulsadas por el cosmo de Shun —

No te preocupes princesa... lo recordaras tarde o temprano... por ahora TÚ VIENES CONMIGO... TU MARIDO RECLAMA TU PRESENCIA... — rugió una horrible bestia con cabeza de león sujetando con fuerza sus brazos la saco de un solo jalón del agujero donde se escondía—

Los gritos de horro de la chica llegaron hasta Shun quien volteo enseguida solo para ver a Marie luchado por zafarse del agarre de un monstruo que le triplicaba la estatura, y cuyo cuerpo humano era rematado por una cabeza de león...

Suéltala desgraciado... — bramó iracundo mientras corría hacia ellos —

La fiesta no ha terminado Andrómeda... ¡VAS A MORIR! — dijo la furia que había hecho sangrar las palmas de su mano cayendo sobre él sujetó el rostro del caballero con sus manos ensangrentadas, haciendo que Shun se retorciera de dolor —

Un grito lacerante alcanzo a salir de su garganta, aquella maldita sangre quemaba como si de ácido se tratase, Shun sentía como el dolor traspasaba sus tejidos, destrozándolo por dentro... desesperado reunió toda su energía atrapando a la bestia entre sus manos...

SI YO MUERO TU VIENES CONMIGO MALDITO ENGENDRO — sentenció Shun cuando un rayo cayó sobre ellos pulverizando a la furia que mantenía presa en su agarre...

¡DESGRACIADO REMEDO DE DIOS!

¡MATASTE A MI HERMANA!

Chillaron las furias restantes... humo y cenizas quedaban alrededor del hombre que penosamente se mantenía en pie con el rostro ensangrentado...

¡SHUN! — grito Marie más por él que por su propia situación, mientras su captor comenzaba a alejarse del lugar llevándola consigo —

¡MATENLO DE UNA MENDIGA VEZ! ¡INUTILES! — ordeno a las dos furias— yo llevare el encargo... — agregó jalando a Marie sin miramientos, la chica volvió a gritar desesperada —

No te la llevaras— mascullo Shun entre dientes mientras concentraba todos sus sentidos en dirección a la bestia que raptaba a Marie... su tacto, su oído, su intuición, su olfato, todo en un solo punto, pues sus ojos a causa de las heridas no podía ver... aquella maldita sustancia le había quemado los ojos... — NO TE LA LLEVARAS! — grito esta vez mientras la nebulosa de Andrómeda aparecía a sus espaldas.

El tipo volteo al igual que las furias que se disponían a rematar al asesino de su hermana, pero todo fue demasiado rápido, una potente aura dorada rodeo a Marie, cuando Shun levanto la mano empuñada al cielo tormentoso y un rayo descendía nuevamente hasta ella formando una espada...

TORMENTA INFERNAL! — rugió con el rayo —

Shun bajo el brazo en un poderoso gesto, sembrando todo el lugar con las descargas eléctricas disparando un golpe tan brutal que fulmino a una mas de las furias e hizo que los otros dos monstruos desaparecieran gravemente heridos...

¡Shun! — el aura dorada que rodeo a Marie protegiéndola desapareció al tiempo que Shun caía inconsciente y ella corría para ayudarle, la tormenta arreció a un mas haciendo la visibilidad casi imposible — No... dios no lo permitas... — musito la chica cuando llego a su lado, tomándolo entre sus brazos, temiendo lo peor al notar que Shun respiraba débilmente... — por favor, Shun... por favor... — musitaba la chica aferrada a su cuerpo en medio de la lluvia... — no te mueras amor... no te mueras... —

No llores princesa, él no va a morir, aun no es su tiempo...

Aquella voz amable y serena pareció calmar lentamente la lluvia, mientras Marie miraba al desconocido, si saber si sentir temor o alivio con su presencia...


	12. Las batallas del fin del Mundo

Capitulo Décimo Primero Las batallas del fin del Mundo 

"La verdad nos hace libres... las mentiras nos hacen creyentes"

Kiki trato desesperadamente de zafarse, pero aquellas manos apretaban su cuello con furia mientras lo levantaba a varios centímetros del suelo... varias guerreras corrieron para auxiliar a Miranda que yacía herida de un costado, el ataque de Kiki la hubiera lastimado mas de no haber sido por la intervención de su hermana que ahora estrangulaba al osado chico...

Vas a saber lo que el dolor muchacho, lastimar a mi hermana no fue una buena idea — mascullo la hermosa Sian, mientras Kiki se retorcía desesperado tratando de soltarse... el aire se extinguía en sus pulmones, unos segundos mas y perdería el conocimiento, con lo cual no se detendría su atacante, Kiki estaba realmente muy cerca de morir — todos los enemigos deben morir, nadie va a manchar mas esta tierra sagrada...

Sian... — musito Miranda mientras se ponía de pie con gran dificultad, realmente aquel chico la había vencido... —

¡Mátalo Sian! ¡Es uno de esos malditos! — le azuzó otra chica —

¡Sí, MATALO! — gritaron casi todas las presentes a coro —

Aquí la única que decide eso soy yo... — un silencio sepulcral se hizo en el lugar, Kiki sintió como su cuerpo llegaba al limite, no importaba cuanto elevara su cosmoenergía, la mujer que lo sostenía del cuello lo elevaba infinitamente más, como si fuese el cosmos de un ser superior — SIAN SUELTALO — ordeno la mujer de cabellos rubios, mientras todas las presentes se arrodillaban ante ella... —

Pero mi señora, este sujeto trato de matar a Miranda... — objetó la otra renuente a soltar a su presa — sino hubiese detenido su ataque no solo ella estaría herida, es un enemigo...

SIAN... — dijo la rubia de manera autoritaria... la guerrera no tuvo otra opción mas que soltar al pobre Kiki quien comenzó a toser escandalosamente cuando cayó al piso... — necesitamos sacarle información, nos es mas útil al mantenerlo vivo... — agrego acercándose al joven pelirrojo para observarlo con detenimiento... —

Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa al contemplar el rostro del chico, aquellas facciones, los dos diminutos lunares que coronaban su frente... un nudo se formo en la garganta de la joven que con manos temblorosas tomo el rostro del chico hincándose frente a él, Kiki no sabía que hacer... que pensar, en un momento estaba a punto de morir y al otro... aquella mujer, la que con su sola presencia sometía a todas las demás guerreras quienes aun se mantenían rodilla al piso y con la cabeza baja, le miraba con una expresión que fluía entre el asombro, la incredulidad, dulzura y añoranza... ¿qué estaba sucediendo ahí?... se preguntaba el discípulo de Aries... ¿quiénes eran esas mujeres y que hacían en los territorios sagrados de Atenea ?

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mujer, súbitamente su mirada cambio tornándose dura, desesperada, tomo al chico con ambas manos, sujetándolo por la ropa y levantándolo de un solo movimiento tal como Sian lo había hecho momentos antes... Kiki comenzaba a sentirse ya como una maldita marioneta en manos de aquellas féminas... por lo que reunió todo su cosmo para tratar de defenderse... pero era inútil a un solo gesto de la joven, su energía se apago, como si la hubiese bloqueado...

¿Dónde esta?... contesta muchacho, ¿dónde esta? — le pregunto sin poder evitar la desesperación que impregnaba sus palabras, el pelirrojo no sabía que responderle, no tenía la menor idea de a que o a quien se refería —

No se a que se refiere... suélteme o... — dijo Kiki tratando de sonar lo mas seguro posible, pero la mujer lo zarandeo bruscamente mientras volvía a preguntar... —

No quieras hacerte el valiente conmigo niño... ¿dónde esta? No te servirá de nada mentirme, no importa donde se esconda, voy a encontrarlo, así se oculte debajo de las piedras... te doy una ultima oportunidad... dime ¿DÓNDE ESTA? O JURO QUE VA A PESARTE... — le amenazó mostrándole la mirada mas fiera y aterrante que jamás hubiese visto el lemuriano... —

Será mejor que se calme señorita... este es el santuario sagrado de la diosa Atenea y ustedes no tienen permiso de estar aquí... — aquella voz enmudeció a la mujer que permaneció mirando a fijamente Kiki, este a su vez abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante lo que veía a espaldas de su captora...—

Debía estar completamente loco... "tanto golpe ha terminado por volverme estúpido" pensó Kiki... incrédulo ante aquella imagen... "debe ser su fantasma"

La túnica blanca ondeo al viento, mientras los bordados de oro refulgían fugazmente a la luz de las antorchas que portaban algunas guerreras, el hombre avanzo entre las intrusas gallardo y seguro hasta llegar al lado de Miranda quien luchaba por ocultar el dolor que la herida en su costado le provocaba, Sian inmediatamente trato de correr hacia su hermana para protegerla, pero una extraña aura le impedía el movimiento, de hecho no era la única a quien le sucedía, Sian volteo descubriendo que todas sus compañeras se encontraban en igual situación, luchando por levantarse pero siéndoles completamente imposible...

Miranda vio alarmada como el hombre posaba sus manos sobre el costado herido aplicando su energía en él, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, su semblante sereno, las facciones de aquel individuo eran realmente hermosas...

Nunca se gana nada con la violencia, y es mi deber exigirles que respeten este lugar sagrado... y se marchen — continuo mientras sanaba la herida de la guerrera... en medio de un leve resplandor dorado... — ahora estarás mejor... — dijo sonriéndole a Miranda —

¿Quién es usted? — preguntó la chica de cabellos lilas —

Creo señorita, que esa pregunta debo hacerla hacia ustedes... —después se volvió a la mujer que había dejado caer nuevamente a Kiki al piso, provocando que el hombre sonriera ante la expresión del pelirrojo... no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, lo reconocería así tuviese cien años de edad, aunque, tenía que admitirlo su discípulo había cambiado... y mucho... una sensación de orgullo inundo al caballero...— señorita le pido por favor libere a mi discípulo, yo me enfrentare a ustedes en su lugar... —

Maestro... — musitó Kiki a punto de llorar cuando escuchó la voz de su amado maestro refiriéndose a él, entendiendo que lo había reconocido... aquello debía ser un sueño, un maravilloso sueño... —

Hola Kiki... has crecido mucho... — le respondió dedicándole una tierna sonrisa—

Y aunque aquel gesto no fue para ella, la sonrisa del caballero de Aries hizo estremecer a la joven rubia por completo, sus piernas temblaron tratando de traicionar a su dueña, llena de nerviosismo... aquella reacción no paso desapercibida para su guerrera más allegada...

Señora Hipólita... — le llamo Sian preocupada —

¿Hipólita? — el corazón de la líder guerrera palpito con fuerza al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre... haciendo que en sus ojos resplandeciera la ilusión — ¿es usted la líder de todas estas amazonas? — aquella pregunta hizo que Hipólita cambiara la expresión de su rostro por una mas dura y fría... —

¡Tenga mas respeto para su majestad! — le exigió Sian molesta y desesperada, el aura de aquel sujeto no las dejaba moverse... y las reacciones de su señora Hipólita la tenían preocupada... —

Les aconsejo que salgan de los dominios de la diosa cuanto antes sino quieren morir señoritas — respondió el aludido haciendo que mas de una enfureciera por aquella tranquila arrogancia que demostraba — Kiki vamonos...

El joven se levantó de un brinco no bien termino la frase su maestro... dispuesto a seguirle pero...

¿Crees que será tan sencillo como eso? — hablo por fin Hipólita sujetando a Kiki de la muñeca cuando este intentó pasar a su lado, haciendo acopio de toda su cosmoenegía paralizó al aprendiz tal como el otro hacía con sus guerreras — has dicho que tomaras el lugar de este muchacho y vas a cumplirlo, ¿o es que acaso me tienes miedo? ¿caballero...? — una sonrisa llena de malicia se asomo en el hermoso rostro de Hipólita... —

Mu, santo dorado de Aries... — contesto sin inmutarse plantándose frente a ella — ve al templo de la diosa Kiki, yo te alcanzo enseguida — ordenó mirando al muchacho pelirrojo, Hipólita soltó a Kiki dispuesta a comenzar un nuevo combate o al menos eso pensaba Mu —

Pero maestro... — dijo Kiki una vez a su lado, no quería dejarlo solo, aun no entendía lo que pasaba pero, no quería alejarse de Mu por nada del mundo —

Obedece Kiki... ve al templo de Atenea ¡Ahora! — el chico se alejo unos pasos ante aquella orden dispuesto obedecer... — yo iré enseguida — le reafirmo infundiéndole confianza —

De acuerdo maestro —acepto el muchacho echando a correr rumbo a los doce templos—

Bien, ahora estoy a su completa disposición señorita... — expreso el santo dorado extendiendo los brazos y esperando alguna reacción en ella—

Hipólita, reina de las amazonas — se presento la rubia amazona, el rostro de Mu reflejo un ligero cambio, quizás un gesto de duda y sorpresa, pero pronto una absoluta tranquilidad volvió al rostro del Aries —

¡¡Oh por todos los infiernos!... pero si van a hacerme llorar... ¡¡¡que conmovedor! — exclamo una voz burlona interrumpiéndolos —

Los ojos de Hipólita se llenaron de furia, aquel fuego que parecía vivir en sus ojos se encendió ante la vista de aquel individuo...

¡Maldito bastardo! — exclamo la reina amazona poniéndose delante del caballero de Aries y encarando al desconocido sujeto—

¡Oh! ¡QUE TERNURA! ¿¡Ahora vas a defenderlo Hipólita? — se burlo aquel, la bestia con cabeza de león, todas las guerreras se levantaron, libres del influjo que el aura de Mu ejercía sobre ellas, de inmediato rodearon a su reina y con ello también a Mu —¡Estúpidas traidoras! — masculló con despreció el sujeto — ahora no me digan que van a protegerle... —

Daremos la vida por nuestra reina... tú eres el verdadero traidor... — dijo Miranda encabezando aquella barrera humana que se interponía entre la bestia y la reina de las amazonas... —

Una risa gruesa y cavernosa salió de las fauces del enemigo acercándose con ademanes burlescos...

¿Y quien te dice que vine por tu maldita reina? ¡Ja! ¡ustedes ya no valen ni la tierra de sus sandalias! Son cadáveres vivientes... que de nada nos sirven ya... ESTORBOS!

Mas te vale largarte de aquí sino quieres que te mate como el insecto que eres... — le amenazó Hipólita sujetando de la muñeca a Mu, quien se sintió desconcertado ante tal gesto, pero también incapaz de rechazarlo —

No me digas ¿en serio? Eres muy tierna en verdad Hipólita... ¿y que vas ha hacerme? tú sabes que no vale la pena... voy a llevarlo conmigo a fin de cuentas... nunca vas a poder contra tu maldición... elegiste hace siglos tu destino... su sangre será mía ahora que Atenea no esta para defenderlo y esconderlo de los dioses... lo sabes bien... esto es solo el principio del fin... no podrás despertar a las guardianas del portal... para eso tienes que matarme y no podrás hacerlo... —

Mu observaba la escena con todos sus sentidos en alerta total, algo en aquella conversación le daba a entender que se referían en cierto modo a él, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en el momento, ¿el fin? ¿los dioses? ¿un nuevo enemigo? Mu creyó entender ahora el porque todos los santos dorados habían renacido, alguien los había traído de vuelta para hacerle frente a una nueva guerra sagrada, una guerra donde no estaría Atenea...

Seiya cayó de rodillas ante lo que sus ojos observaban, simplemente parecía imposible... pero sin embargo era real... la armadura de Odín se materializó frente a Hilda abriendo una especie de portal por donde la gobernante de Asgard y él atravesaron transportados por tres figuras cubiertas con hermosas capas de plumas... la luz por un segundo se hizo tan intensa que irremediablemente el santo de Pegaso se vio desorientado, Hilda lo sostuvo en brazos sonriéndole... aquella volvía a ser la mujer tierna que él conoció después de las batallas con los dioses guerreros...

— Es hora caballero Pegaso, tu destino te llama... — le musito al oído mientras aquellas intensas luces los rodeaban, por un segundo Seiya creyó que estaba en medio de una intensa batalla y que era el poder desplegado en esta lo que provocaba el resplandor que lo cegaba... — Atenea te necesita... Saori te necesita... — fue lo ultimo que Pegaso escucho antes de perder el sentido... —

Llegar hasta la mansión había sido todo un triunfo con aquella maldita tormenta cerrándoles el paso... pero por fin estaban ahí... Hyoga y Gabrielle había sido los últimos en entrar al espacioso recibidor... Mamoru los observaba con recelo, otra vez la doctora se negaba a soltar la mano de su guardaespaldas y eso hacia que al científico le hirviera la sangre...

Sus pertenencias serán llevadas hasta sus habitaciones, mientras nosotros vamos a la sala de juntas, creo pertinente no retrasar mas este asunto — dijo Yarobe Tsukiba en lo que parecía mas una orden que una sugerencia... —

Estoy de acuerdo... —aseguro Gabrielle adelantándose a todo comentario de Mamoru—

Vamos pues... el tiempo es ya de lo único que no disponemos — se escuchó una voz tras de ellos —

Al final de la gran escalera que conducía al piso superior del edificio les esperaba un anciano, su bata blanca y desgarrada completaba el aspecto descuidado que le confería su larga barba y el sombrero de manta sucio y descosido...

Doctor Herbert… — musito Yarobe —

Muy buen trabajo doctor... ha traído a las únicas dos personas que pueden darnos la clave para salvar al planeta... — las palabras del anciano causaron un extraño efecto en los presentes, todos de una forma u otra sabían a lo que se refería, incluso Hyoga que en realidad nunca había conocido la naturaleza de las investigaciones de Mamoru y Gabrielle —

Es un halago que por fin alguien reconozca mi trabajo... — dijo Mamoru con el pecho hinchado de orgullo, haciendo que un gesto sarcástico asomara en el anciano, que de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia la joven de cabellos oscuros y a su acompañante, el atractivo y alto ruso — la doctora Gabrielle me ha ayudado también en todo esto, creo que sabe usted que he pasado por muchas penalidades antes de... —

Sí, la dos personas que pueden librarnos de este misterio... y darnos la clave que necesitamos... — dijo el viejo ignorando a Mamoru y parándose frente a la pareja que lo miraba perpleja... — Doctora Gabrielle Duncan... es un honor conocerla... y veo que ha traído a su eterno guardián... las cosas no cambian aunque pasen los siglos... el imponente Cygnus jamás se alejara de su lado ¿no es así?

¿Cómo? — alcanzó a decir Gabrielle mientras Hyoga le miraba desconfiado y sujetaba con firmeza la mano de la chica —

¿Cygnus? — preguntó Mamoru tratando de llamar la atención y recordando que Yarobe lo llamara así unas horas antes... —

¿Quiénes son ustedes y que pretenden? — pregunto Hyoga en tono exigente apartando a Gabrielle del viejo quien se limito a reír a carcajadas —

No te asustes muchacho, ten por seguro que no quiero lastimarlos, ni a ti, ni a ella... yo estoy de su lado... quiero evitar que el mundo sea destruido... y créeme que comprendo tu desconfianza, además no soy estúpido, se que con un solo movimiento de tu mano podrías matar fácilmente a cincuenta hombres... — dijo esto ultimo mientras depositaba una mano sobre el hombro del desconcertado Cisne... — vamos, en verdad no nos queda tiempo...

¿Quién me asegura que no miente? Habla de cosas que desconocemos además... — insistió el santo del Cisne —

¿Crees que miento Hyoga? Sé de ti por Saori ¿recuerdas? ¿quién podría olvidar a los cinco jovenzuelos que demostraron un inmenso poder en el torneo galáctico? — respondió el anciano comenzando a subir nuevamente las escaleras, en la mente de Gabrielle se aclararon muchas cosas, recordaba haber visto algunos artículos sobre un torneo de aquella misma fundación casi trece años atrás... guerreros con poderes imposibles combatiendo hasta el filo de la muerte... —

Yarobe le dedico una mirada alegre y orgullosa al Cisne, casi idolatra, solo esperaba poder conocer a los otros cuatro muchachos... los mas cercanos a Saori Kido...

Mamoru abrió los ojos descomunalmente no podía creerlo, ¿por qué no fue capaz de darse cuenta antes? Él conocía muy bien el tema del torneo galáctico, su contacto con Saori Kido y la fundación empezó precisamente por eso, por el interés de Mamoru por estudiar las increíbles facultades de aquellos guerreros... lo que derivó en el encargo de Saori, la misteriosa investigación cuyos resultados estaban a punto de ser revelados...

Además con respecto al fin del mundo, ella — el viejo científico dio la vuelta ya casi en el final de las escaleras y señalo con la vista a Gabrielle — lo sabe, ha terminado de traducir los últimos manuscritos... sabe que no miento...

¿El fin del mundo? — pregunto Hyoga mirando a la chica quien solo asintió en medio de un gesto lleno de melancolía... —

Mi labor era encontrar y traducir los manuscritos de una vieja profecía... — aseguro la doctora Duncan con la voz llena de tristeza —

Una parte de esos manuscritos estaban ya en nuestro poder gracias a la señorita Saori... — intervino Yarobe — los manuscritos que le entrego al doctor Mamoru, la causa de la investigación... —

Las profecías del fin de los tiempos... — susurro Mamoru... —

Divididas en siete rollos, siete sellos, el ultimo de ellos, fue el que termine de traducir hace poco... — añadió la chica —

Y sin duda el más fatídico de todos... el manuscrito del séptimo sello... el de ... "Las batallas del fin del mundo" — concluyó el anciano — y ya han empezado... lo sé... por eso ya no tenemos más tiempo...


	13. Naturaleza Humana

  
Capitulo Décimo Segundo 

_Naturaleza Humana_

"_Parte de lo maravilloso de este mundo proviene de esa bendita naturaleza de la que todos somos parte..."_

Aquella mañana Saori Kido caminaba sola por las heladas calles de Barcelona, el frío calaba hasta la huesos en uno de los inviernos mas crudos que se pudiesen recordar, pero aquello no afectaba realmente a la hermosa joven de cabellos lilas que enfundada en aquel juvenil traje de pana oscuro y un largo abrigo negro deambulaba meditando sobre asuntos que desde hacía semanas le robaban el sueño...

Sus pasos le condujeron hasta las puertas de la imponente iglesia de La Sagrada Familia, la máxima obra del brillante arquitecto Gaudí, en medio de sus cavilaciones su vista se fija en las altas y puntiagudas torres del edificio, siempre apuntando hacia el infinito, hacía la paz y la sabiduría del universo...

Había tantas cosas en ese maravilloso y aterrador mundo que ella aun no veía... tantos sentimientos que aun le eran desconocidos... sabía que estaba incompleta, que con tan solo 15 años de edad y a unos cuantos meses de terminada la batalla con Hades, no se sentía cómoda de ningún modo y en ningún lugar... y pese a todos sus esfuerzos y los de sus valientes santos, una lucha mas sangrienta, larga y penosa le aguardaba.

El eco de sus pisadas se extendió cuando por fin entró al templo, con la mirada fija en el altar principal... iluminado solo por la tímida luz de los sirios...

Tal como hiciera una semana antes, en París, en la imponente y bella Notre Dame, cuando apenas el primer rayo del sol asomó por el oriente... Saori se inclinó para orar depositando al pie del altar un ramo de rosas blancas... no permaneció ahí más de veinte minutos, aun así su plegaría había sido intensa y muy sentida, las lagrimas una vez mas surcaron su rostro... no importaba cual fuese el costo, ella cumpliría su promesa, habría un mañana para ellos...

Las campanas llamaban ya a la primera misa del día cuando Saori abandonó la iglesia... el ramo de rosas permaneció intacto ante el altar, ni siquiera el sacristán que deambulaba por ahí se atrevió a cambiarlo de sitio, aun sabiendo que ese no era el lugar para dichas ofrendas... se limito a contemplar las hermosas rosas, tan difíciles de conseguir en esa época del año, y que por tanto constituían un verdadero lujo... el hombre hubiese permanecido así, abstraído en la belleza casi divina de las flores de no ser por un pequeño detalle que llamo su atención... el listón blanco que sujetaba el ramo tenía bordado en letras doradas un nombre... el cual pudo leer cuando impulsado por la curiosidad se acerco un poco más... aquel ramo estaba dedicado a la memoria de alguien... quien respondiera en vida al nombre plasmado en el bordado...

... Shura...

**En el presente once años después...**

Shura... ¡Ey! ¡reacciona! — exclamo Death Mask agitando una mano frente a él para llamar su atención, hacía ya varios minutos que el Patriarca los dejara solos en el salón principal, al parecer algo malo sucedía, por lo menos la cara de Saga así lo demostraba, pero Shura permanecía ajeno a todo eso —¡Shura!

¿Eh? ¿Perdón? — reaccionó éste por fin —

¿En donde anda tu cerebro cabra despistada? algo esta pasando... Saga, Aldebarán y el Patriarca han regresado al templo...

¿Por qué? — pregunto Shura algo alarmado, aquella extraña visión sobre Saori, la iglesia y las hermosas flores blancas con su nombre... había sido tan real... —

¿Crees que si lo supiera estaría aquí? No lo sé! pero la expresión del dos caras no era de felicidad... — dijo sarcástico el santo de Cáncer —

¿Quieres dejar de molestar a la gente Death Mask? Y hazme el favor de llamar a los demás por su nombre... — el mencionado miro con una expresión de fingido odio al entrometido Afrodita... —

¡Ja! ¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡El jardinero con nombre de niña! — sentencio Cáncer en tono de burla, haciendo que Afrodita hiciera un ligero puchero, como si estuviese a punto de escupir una sarta de insultos hacia su compañero de armas... y así lo hizo —

¡Maldito crustáceo subdesarrollado! ¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡Ja! ¡por lo menos yo no tengo un "mote" por esconder mi nombre! ¡Mar...! —

¡Habla y juro que te marchitaras florecita! — le corto Death Mask amenazante, Shura contemplaba la pelea entre sus compañeros en medio de las sensaciones que el dejara la extraña visión sobre la diosa, como si aquello fuese mas que nada un recuerdo, el cual formaba parte de su memoria pero que no le pertenecía... —

¡Ey ustedes dos que haya paz! — exclamo Aioros llegando hasta ellos, los santos de Piscis y Cáncer guardaron silencio inmediatamente, aquel hombre era ni mas ni menos que el santo mas respetado y poderoso entre los doce signos, aun con su juvenil apariencia y cálida mirada Sagitario tenía ese carisma que abrazaba y se imponía a cualquiera... Shura sintió por un segundo que su corazón se detenía, aquel rostro generoso le miro con una ternura y cariño para Capricornio totalmente incomprensibles... — ¿por qué tanto alboroto Marcusto, Arnemis? — prosiguió refiriéndose a Death Mask y Afrodita respectivamente provocando que ambos contuvieran una exclamación de asombro y protesta que sin embargo logró reflejarse en sus rostro anonadados — Shura como siempre tu paciencia con los demás es infinita... — agregó finalmente refiriéndose a su mejor amigo...

Shura sintió como un vacío comenzaba apoderarse de su estomago haciendo que la garganta se le cerrara y la mente se le pusiera en blanco... desde que los trece caballeros habían despertado Shura había hecho todo lo posible por evitar al arquero celeste, no tenía cara con que enfrentarlo, él era su asesino, el que sin escuchar razones juzgo y sentenció y que a punto estuvo de masacrar a lo que él más decía venerar y proteger, el bebé Atenea...

Y ahora tenía a su amigo Aioros justo frente a él...

Shura... — le llamo Afrodita mientras pasaba una mano frente a sus ojos para llamar su atención —

Disculpen pero tengo que ir a ver por que el Patriarca ha vuelto al templo — dijo levantándose del lugar donde permaneciera sentado para alejarse con paso firme y presuroso hacia las escaleras detrás del trono del sumo sacerdote... —

Atravesó el salón sin percatarse de que Aioros no se había quedado quieto y comprendiendo en parte la reacción de su amigo, lo siguió hasta que ambos se perdieron tras la enorme puerta del templo de Atena...

Shura — el mencionado sintió como si un latigazo de energía le recorriera la columna vertebral... sin embargo no se detuvo, al contrario apretó mas el paso subiendo los escalones.. — Shura... — volvió a decir Aioros casi emparejándosele —¿es que ya no soy digno de que me dirijas la palabra Shura?

Aquella simple pregunta pareció atornillar al piso al español, incapaz de moverse dejo que Aioros le alcanzara pero no se atrevió a mirarlo, mantuvo la cabeza baja y la respiración pausada como sino quisiese hacer el menor ruido...

No merezco que el hombre mas fiel a la diosa se digne a mirarme, soy una bas...

Eres una persona increíble Shura... y no permitiré que digas de ti lo contrario, ni que nadie mas lo haga... — le corto Sagitario con un tono de voz amable pero que no deja lugar a replica... —

Yo... no merezco eso y lo sabes... desde que supe que era un maldito y necio asesino, el estúpido crédulo que mató a su mejor amigo y estuvo a punto de matar a su propia diosa no he tenido un segundo de paz, la muerte incluso... nunca fue un descanso para mi...

Shura... — por primera vez Aioros no sabía que decir, en su corazón aun guarda el cariño que sentía por su mejor amigo, pero siendo completamente sinceros, aquella amistad estaba fracturada, e irónicamente no era por el m0tivo que Shura exponía, si su amigo había cometido una verdadera falta con respecto a su lazo de fraternidad era el hecho conciso de que Shura, en el momento de la verdad no había creído en él... —

Aquélla incomoda conversación fue cortada de golpe cuando el Patriarca apareció en las escaleras, seguido por Saga y Aldebarán, por la expresión de Tauro, Shura y Aioros entendieron que aquellos no venían con buenas noticias...

¡He dicho que no! ¡Y esa es mi ultima palabra! — sentenció el sumo sacerdote de Atenea dirigiéndose a Saga —

Alteza... debería... — insistió Saga.

De ninguna manera ninguno de ustedes sale de aquí hasta que de orden de lo contrario y no pienso repetirlo Saga ¡No más! — el geminiano tuvo que guardar silencio a pesar de que en su garganta se atoraba un tropel de protestas, el patriarca se detuvo frente a Shura y Aioros dedicándoles una breve mirada, después continuo bajando los escalones seguido de Aldebarán, Saga aun se mostraba reticente a aceptar aquella orden de no hacer nada, su vista paso entonces a Aioros quien lo observaba expresándole silenciosamente su apoyo, se quedo de pie junto a él y Capricornio antes de iniciar el regreso al salón principal, cuando la voz de sumo sacerdote volvió a escucharse — Saga, ven... Shura y Aioros aun tienen asuntos que resolver... espero señores que el templo de la diosa les de un poco de espacio y su esencia la paz que necesitan — sentenció con tono tranquilo.

Señor — balbuceo Shura pero el patriarca seguía bajando las escaleras dándoles la espalda —

No tarden demasiado jóvenes, he perdido una oveja de mi rebaño y es preciso que la encuentre... — Aldebarán abrió la puerta del salón para franquearle el paso, pero el patriarca se detuvo en el umbral volteado hacía los tres santos que lucían desconcertados aunque por diversos motivos — Saga vamos... tú hermano te espera – agregó recordándole a Géminis que él estaba en una situación similar a la de Shura y Aioros, no podía seguir huyéndole toda la vida a su hermano.

No va a ser fácil que entres al Santuario muchacho, y mucho menos lo será salir, así que piensa bien si quieres o no llevar a tu chica, el Santuario esta maldito desde que se fue su diosa y desde hace unos días las cosas por ese rumbo no andan bien.

Shiryu se mantuvo en silencio mientras el viejo miraba por la ventana de la habitación de hostal que habían rentado.

No me importa lo que hayas hecho yo no voy a condenarte pero si las furias están aquí, sabes desde hace cuantos siglos no se presentaban en este lugar? Desde el mito que ningún de esos seres ha pisado estas tierras a menos que sea por el mandato de un dios. Shiryu... — agrego el anciano visiblemente preocupado por el joven caballero.

¿Cómo sabes sobre nosotros, sobre el Santuario y la diosa? — pregunto al fin el dragón

Mi familia ha vivido aquí generación tras generación tras generación, por un juramento de fidelidad a la diosa que nos libero de la opresión y la muerte en mas de una ocasión, ayudamos al santuario en todo lo que podemos, somos como los espías y mensajeros de los que nadie sabe, solamente aquellos iluminados por la diosa nos encuentran, hemos ayudado a varios caballeros y amazonas a cumplir su misión pero hace mas de 20 años que el ultimo iluminado piso este pueblo pidiéndonos ayuda, durante un par de años cuidamos de su hermano menor, pues tuvo que someterse a un entrenamiento brutal, iba a recibir una armadura dorada, y cuando murió aun siendo muy joven recién nombrado santo de Atenea nos enteramos de que su hermano pequeño fue designado como aspirante a la armadura dorada, y te aseguro orgulloso que ese muchacho a quien me toco cambiar pañales llego a ser el santo de Leo ... incluso lo vimos un par de veces en el pueblo poco antes de que el santuario cayera en tinieblas hace unos días, estuvo frente a mi casa a punto de tocar la puerta, pero se fue misteriosamente, me imagino que debe estar defendiendo a la diosa... pero no podemos hacer contacto con él hasta que el no de con nosotros...

¡Aioria! — exclamo Shiryu fuera de sí—

¿Lo conoces? Te digo que lo cuide cuando era así de chiquito — dijo haciendo un gesto con ambas manos para demostrar la estatura del niño — no sabes el gusto que me dio verlo hecho todo un hombre, aunque al principio me costo trabajo reconocerlo hace muchos años que no lo... Eeeeeeeyyyyyy cálmate muchacho! — grito el viejo cuando el caballero de bronce lo tomo de la camisa levantando varios centímetro del suelo —

ESTAS MINTIENDO... CONFIESA ¿QUE TRAMAS, ¿A QUIEN SIRVES?... — Shiryu elevó su cosmos amenazadoramente.

No miento, no tengo razón para hacerlo y sirvo a la diosa, por eso Aioros dio conmigo y por eso mismo no pude decirle nada a Aioria si no tocaba la puerta y me llamaba yo no podía revelarle mi existencia a otros a menos que la diosa lo haya dicho, pero cuando vi a las furias cerca de ti y vi la energía de la diosa protegiéndote... no pude evitarlo...

¡MIENTES! ¡AIORIA DE LEO LLEVA DIEZ AÑOS MUERTO! ¡DIEZ AÑOS! — volvió a gritar el dragón fúrico —

No tengo porque mentir... —aseguro el anciano tratando de soltarse —

¿Shiryu? ¿qué pasa? ¿estas bien...? Shiryu bájalo!— Sun Rei que había entrado a la habitación al escuchar sus gritos corrió hacia ellos impidiendo que el caballero lastimara al viejo que solo había tenido atenciones para con ellos —

Estas mintiendo... Aioria, Milo, Mu, Shaka ¡TODOS ESTAN MUERTOS! — la desesperación hizo presa del dragón quien nunca se había mostrado así, Sun Rei lo sabía, aquel chico, siempre reflexivo, y mesurado, estaba al borde del colapso... — MIENTES MALDITO EMBUSTERO...

Yorell no tiene porque mentirte, hasta ahora cada una de las cosas que te ha dicho ha sido verdad — se escucho una voz gruesa y serena, revelándose al mismo tiempo en medio de la habitación una figura conocida, un oponente de tiempos lejanos.

Argetti? — aquello estaba volviendo loco al santo de bronce... ante sus ojos estaba el caballero de plata sobreviviente a la batalla con Argol...—

Bájalo Dragón, Yorell es el único que sabe como entrar al santuario ahora que esta maldito con el conjuro de Cronos, Shun y tú necesitan llegar hasta el templo de Atena antes de que el veneno en la sangre de las furias termine por volverlos completamente locos —

El sumo sacerdote parecía haber sido congelado, su cuerpo no se movió ni un milímetro, las tres figuras se hicieron mas nítidas revelando su presencia al resto de los caballeros, fue entonces que el Patriarca encendió su cosmo llamando a los santos ausentes, Aioros, Mu, Shura, Kanon y Saga.

Tenía que admitirlo, aunque se negase necesitaban la ayuda de los caballeros dorados...

Todos en la sala se pusieron en guardia aquella fuerza abrazó por completo al Santuario, haciéndolo temblar, era una presencia antigua, huraña, oscura y omnipotente, una cuarta figura apareció en medio del salón inmovilizando a todos a excepción del gran patriarca quien seguía aumentando su cosmo de manera asombrosa e infinita...

La noche comenzó romperse en el cielo, como si fuese un enorme cristal opaco estallo en miles de partes revelando al fin un cielo tormentoso surcado por aterradoras descargas eléctricas, el sello de la maldición de Cronos estaba roto, el baño de sangre estaba por comenzar pues ante los santos dorados y el sumo sacerdote se mostraba la figura titánica de un dios.

Varias amazonas cayeron heridas, las garras de aquella bestia con cabeza de león rasgaban piel y hueso, aun así las guerreras luchaban con furia mostrando un poderío mas allá del nivel de un caballero de plata, Sian se mantenía frente a su reina.

El poder de ese sujeto es enorme... ellas no podrán contenerlo solas... — el caballero de Aries se disponía a presentar la batalla, a él mas que a nadie le pertenecía la obligación de proteger ese territorio —

El enemigo dio un nuevo golpe derribando a varias amazonas de un solo impulso, entonces Miranda quedo frente a frente con él... una gruesa carcajada salía de las fauces de la criatura dispuesta a aplastar a la chica...

¡De ninguna manera vas a lastimarla bestia inútil! — exclamo Mu lleno de una furia indescriptible y ajena a su temperamento —

No voy a dejar que lo hagas Mu, no puedes enfrentarlo... — el lemuranio abrió los ojos lleno de sorpresa, la reina de las amazonas mantuvo el fuerte agarre en su muñeca, obligándolo a retroceder —

La bestia había rechazado con dificultad uno de los ataques de la chica quien hasta ahora era su mejor oponente, pero Miranda ya presentaba serias heridas, la lesión en su costado se abrió volviendo a sangrar...

¡Miranda! — grito Sian sin atreverse a descubrir su posición... — ¡Miranda!

Pequeña Miranda... — susurro Hipólita tratando de esconder su angustia —

¡Suéltame no voy a permitir que la lastimen! — exclamo Aries soltándose de la reina quien de inmediato lo agarro por la espalda abrazándose a él.. — un profundo escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo paralizado por la calidez que emanaba la hermosa mujer, Mu de Aries se sentía completamente desarmado —

Si te vas el esfuerzo de Miranda y las demás va a ser en vano, si te acercas a él todos estamos pedidos, así que mantente quieto — dijo Sian mirándolos de reojo, odiaba ver así a su reina, interminables siglos de dolor se concentraban en ese momento, las dos personas que mas amaba su reina estaban en franco peligro, amenazados de nuevo por el castigo de los dioses —

¿Esto es todo lo que tienes Hipólita? Mira a tu princesa, va a morir con solo imponer mas fuerza en mi mano — el gigante se burlaba mostrando a la chica a quien mantenía sujeta por el grácil cuello cortándole lentamente la respiración — voy a dejarte sin nada, a ella la matare y de todas formas él caerá en mis manos, los dioses no olvidan nunca Hipólita, tienes una deuda eterna...

Maldito esbirro del infierno voy a partirle el alma... — siseo Mu sintiendo enloquecer de ira —

Aquello parecía en realidad un callejón sin salida, repentinamente del salón del patriarca una luz se desprendió rodeando al lemuriano, quien vio incendiada su cosmoenergia derribando a todo ser viviente a su alrededor, un aura poderosa, inmensa entro al santuario estremeciendo hasta el mismo cielo, Sian observo horrorizada como el sello de Cronos era fisurado mostrando el horizonte lleno de tormenta... árboles y rocas se desprendieron de la tierra provocando gruesas nubes de polvo... para cuando las amazonas reaccionaron, el enemigo había desaparecido dejando solo un rastro de sangre, Mu, Hipólita y Miranda también habían desaparecido.


	14. En la oscuridad

Capitulo Décimo Tercero 

En la Oscuridad

"_**Desde que recuerdo, siempre ha existido un basto universo en mi interior... un mundo en cuyas profundidades vivía, cuando en el exterior, en el mundo real, no había un lugar para mi"**_

_**Rowan**_

Había tanta tristeza en su corazón que incluso le costaba trabajo respirar, después de tanto luchar, de repetir tantas veces el ciclo, sentía que todo había perdido sentido... ¿Cuál era el afán de destruir de los dioses? Mucha gente había muerto ya a causa de sus caprichos, demasiados corazones rotos habían dejado de latir y su sangre regaba la tierra desde las puertas de su habitación en el Santuario principal hasta los recónditos confines de las heladas tierras de Asgard... y aunque las causas para librar esa lucha siempre fueron su sustento y su fuerza ahora a la luz de aquella luna y del escaso tiempo que le quedaba sobre la tierra no veía ya sentido alguno a ese baño de sangre.

Cerró los ojos tratando de no sentirse tan ingrata, pero por mas que se esforzaba esa sensación de tristeza y vacío no la abandonaba, recordaba los rostros de sus guerreros muertos, de Saga, cuando en aquel ultimo golpe su corazón se detuvo, su semblante lleno de paz cuando cayó desfallecido entre sus brazos, el descanso a un alma que había sido cruelmente atormentada, desgarrada, y como a pesar de todo cuando volvió por la fuerza de Hades, encontró a un hombre de fe y voluntad incorruptible, fiero como una bestia, noble como el más humilde de los hombres. Y sin embargo la vida había sido tan injusta con él y con todos los hombres que se habían consagrado a ella.

Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos recorriendo rauda su mejilla, en tantas guerras padres e hijos se habían enfrentado entre sí, los hermanos se habían vuelto unos contra otros, aún amándose mas allá de todo limite posible para un dios, ¿que sabían esos lejanos y fríos seres del amor de Camus por su discípulo Hyoga, de la fe incorruptible en su alumno, al cual amaba como a un hijo, tanto para guiarlo hasta el séptimo sentido con todo su corazón, con todas sus fuerzas, hasta exponer su vida, el recuerdo aun mantenía la sensación del llanto de Hyoga en su regazo cuando lo encontró una noche desesperado, se aferraba a una vieja camisa de su maestro olvidada dentro del templo de Acuario, después de la batalla de las doce casa, él hubiese querido darle a su maestro un entierro en los hielos perpetuos, pero la ultima voluntad del aguador era tácita e irrevocable, deseaba que sus restos volviesen a la tierra, que su carne y sus huesos volvieran a esa madre que nunca lo abandono, la única que conoció, Hyoga había llorado como pocas veces en su vida, y Saori entendió que no era por no poder congelar el cuerpo de su maestro y preservarlo así eternamente, no, la razón era aun más obvia, el Cisne entendía que nuevamente se encontraba huérfano, que sus manos habían segado la vida de Camus, su maestro y su padre, sin tener misericordia alguna... que había perdido para siempre a una de las personas mas importantes en su vida, a quien siempre debería respeto y un amor absoluto.

Ver partir l santo de Cygnus esa noche, con una bolsa cargada de recuerdo y el fantasma de sus culpas a sus espaldas había marcado el corazón de la diosa, nada volvería a ser lo mismo, se sentía responsable de tanto dolor y desdicha, a sus ojos ella debió ser mas fuerte, mas cruel y vengativa con sus enemigos para proteger a sus guerreros.

La luna coronaba el cielo cuando la diosa aferrada a la baranda de su terraza trataba de recordar todo lo que ella misma había infundido en sus combatientes, no es que todo fuera una mentira, cuando les alentaba a seguir adelante en verdad creía en el propósito de su batalla, seguía el curso que su conciencia creía en lo correcto, en el respeto a cada vida por decidir su camino.

Pero era inevitable después de tantos horrores vividos el sentirse así, ahora cerca de su muerte física la diosa lo había entendido, en aquellas batallas esos hombres y mujeres habían descubierto la verdad de su existencia, la esencia misma de su vida, revelándose incluso en contra del destino... por eso a pesar de todo cuando sus caballeros dorados cayeron en batalla y con sus ultimas fuerzas derrumbaron el muro de las lamentaciones, ellos jamás, fueron vencidos, el rostro apacible de cada santo en el instante de su ultimo segundo se lo había dicho.

Y ella había vencido c0n ellos, fueron su inspiración y su fuerza, la Diosa Pallas Atenea había alcanzado la cumbre de la gloria en la batalla defendiendo a la tierra gracias al poder de sus santos, había ascendido a la gloria del Olimpo... gracias a la bravura de sus guerreros, pero ahora su lucha y la duda que la embargaban a unas cuantas horas del limite de su vida era algo que ya la estaba matando anticipadamente...

...el triunfo de la diosa había sido su caída como mujer...

Los majestuosos espejos del gran salón colapsaron estallando en miles de diminutos fragmentos, en la habitación reverberaba tal cantidad de energía que al humano común y corriente le hubiese costado trabajo la simple acción de respirar... aquella presencia estaba imponiéndose de manera aplastante ante las otras... como si hubiese sido liberada de golpe del lugar donde permaneciera encerrada por mucho tiempo... vieja... huraña... etérea... retorcida... un ultimo destello hizo crujir las viejas trabes que sostenían el techo de la nave principal del palacio patriarcal... de seguir así el lugar reventaría en cualquier segundo...

Las trece auras se reunieron por fin junto al patriarca, esperando el ataque del enemigo, mas aquel no parecía tener intenciones de hacer tal cosa... su fuerza y su poder estaban concentrados, en expandirse hasta los confines de los dominios de la diosa Pallas... permitiendo abrir un hueco en el enorme sello que mantenía maldito el Santuario.

Por fin después de unos segundos y cerciorándose de que los santos dorados estuviesen reunidos la energía despedida fue remitiendo, reduciendo la tensión, mas no por ello el poder del sumo sacerdote... que vigilante marcaba una clara distancia al interponerse entre sus guerreros y los intrusos... dispuesto a lazar de ser preciso el primer ataque...

No hará falta respetable señor... — aquella voz franca y amable resonó en el habitación mientras todo poco a poco se apagaba, después de los destellos y las descargas que surcaban el cielo todo se volvía oscuridad, distinguiéndose levemente algunas siluetas— no ha sido nuestra intención alteraros...

Quien quiera que sea, entrar así al santuario de la diosa es una falta irreparable... no son bienvenidos... en la casa de Atenea... — contesto el patriarca acentuando sus palabras con aire fiero y seguro... —

A veces no queda mas opción buen hombre... no ha sido nuestra intención entrar sin tocar la puerta... – respondió la divinidad con cierto sarcasmo – pero, créame cuando uno a vivido tantas centurias, y es tan viejo como las entrañas de esta tierra que ahora pretende vomitarnos, las sutilezas y las buenas costumbres se pierden, se olvidan o se reinventan... para el caso... — argumentó el misterioso personaje al centro de la habitación, las otras tres siluetas permanecían inclinadas, inmóviles y apenas iluminadas como todo en aquel lugar por el aura del patriarca quien se negaba a bajar la guardia — no creo que pueda hacer algo contra la mala educación de un Dios...

El estruendo del rayo se escucho casi un par de segundos después de que su luz iluminara fugazmente aquella sala sacándola momentáneamente de la semipenumbra en la que envolvía a sus cinco ocupantes, a la cabeza de aquella mesa descomunal de roble barnizado se encontraba el anciano científico con la barba deslucida y la bata desgarrada, tras de él una pintura al óleo mostraba la dulzura de la joven y ya desaparecida líder de la Fundación Graude Kido. Del otro lado de la mesa a un lado de la cabecera que daba a uno de los grandes ventanales que permitía una de la mejores vistas de toda la ciudad de Atenas Hyoga se mantenía expectante mientras Gabrielle fiel a su lado acariciaba tímidamente con sus dedos el dorso de su mano, Yarobe y Mamoru ocupaban los lugares de la derecha e izquierda respectivamente junto al doctor Herbert.

— Bien doctor soy todo oídos, quiero escuchar la explicación que va a darme por que supongo que el hecho de que yo cuide de Gabrielle no es fortuito... incluso este precipitado regreso a Atenas a la misma mansión donde se leyó en testamente de Saori, sin mencionar el hecho de que en pocos días se cumplirán los diez años de su deceso – el animo de Hyoga no era el mas sociable que los científicos pudieran desear, de hecho solo parecía mostrarse noble, y gentil con la joven que él custodiaba, la doctora Duncan, así que Herbert no queriendo tentar su suerte decidió comenzar de una vez con el asunto después de todo y como el había insistido ya no tenían mucho tiempo.

— La vieja leyenda dice que el ser supremo entrego el secreto del fin de los tiempos a los poseedores de la tierra, la madre tierra, los dioses, los custodios de los elementos y los hombres, dividió la totalidad del secreto entre ellos ya que su verdad era tal que volvería loco a todo aquel que no estando preparado la supiera, pero los dioses nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con esta decisión, revelándose robaron la parte del secreto del fin del mundo a los hombres dejándoles en su lugar solo ritos y profecías vacuas, convencieron a la madre tierra de que ellos velarían por ella siempre, así que confiada les entrego su parte del secreto y a través de los siglos, los dioses olímpicos se encargaron de aprender los secretos de los 4 elementos, convirtiéndose en los sabedores y dueños del fin de los tiempos, haciéndose con el poder absoluto sobre la tierra, mas aun conociéndose desconfiados unos de los otros decidieron volver a dividir el secreto en siete partes, cada dios conservaría un fragmento lo, que permanecería sellado hasta el día en que ellos decidieran que el fin debía llegar.

Atena, Hera, Hestia, Zeus, Poseidón, Hades y Ares se repartieron los siete pergaminos y así, el destino de la tierra se perdió en el tiempo, Saori Kido como la reencarnación de la diosa poseía uno de los sellos y conforme fueron luchando ella y sus caballeros con el resto de los dioses, Ares, Hades y Poseidón nos facilito los manuscritos que se guardaban en el corazón de sus templos, por ellos fue necesario que superara la prueba de las doce casas, que se internara en el pilar central del templo marino y que descendiera a la tierra de los muertos, tras el muro de las lamentaciones, ella tenia que rescatar esos secretos, pues solo los siete dioses sabían de su existencia.

Pero nuestra misión consistió n no solo en descifrar las profecías que contienen los manuscritos, debíamos hallar los otros tres sellos, y prepararnos para cuando la traducción total de esos sellos estuviese escrita, es por eso que la doctora Duncan y el doctor Mamoru viajaron por todo el mundo, buscando en los antiguos templos de los dioses restantes los sellos, pero por obvias razones, tales secretos no fueron encontrados ahí, esos dioses aun no habían reencarnado y por lo tanto el secreto del sello permanecía con ellos. Pero la señorita Kido antes de morir me entrego una pista mas, justo después de la batalla en el Hades, junto al pergamino obtenido en la pelea, Atenea nos entrego la localización de un templo en lo mas recóndito de la tierra, en una cumbre elevada, inaccesible para el hombre y aun para toda su tecnología debido al poder divino que emanaba ese lugar, ese debía ser el sitio donde se escondiesen los otros pergaminos, pues Hades sabia de ese templo y pensaba atacar ese lugar en cuanto derrotara a Atenea, ese templo era la culminación de sus planes, su principal meta, y ahora solo teníamos que ir a ese lugar y encontrar los sellos, mientras Mamoru y Gabrielle seguían traduciendo y armando los elementos de los pergaminos, algunos tenían formas matemáticas tan complejas, mapas, símbolos místicos y un lenguaje sumamente extraño que requirió de todo el talento de ellos, de cada instante de su vida desde que se les asigno aquella misión.

Intentamos por todos los medios llegar a esa cumbre, pero todo era inútil, todas las expediciones que se enviaban perecían, después nos enteramos de la muerte de la señorita Kido y por varios meses no lo intentamos mas, hasta que hace algunos años llego un joven, un combatiente del torneo galáctico, su nombre era Jabú y su constelación guardiana el Unicornio, dijo que era mandato de la diosa que él recuperara el secreto escondido en el templo, que nuestro tiempo estaba terminándose, y que la diosa en su ultima voluntad le había ordenado volverse mas fuerte, entrenar durante los años que ella le señalaría para poder recuperar el pergamino si es que la fundación no lograba hacerlo. Jabú partió de este misma mansión hace no mas de 6 meses y se suponía según su ultima comunicación que se encontraría con Gabrielle en las costas de orientales de Italia, pues ella venía de completar una investigación en el corazón de las antiguas ruinas romanas, pero Jabú nunca llego, no sabemos lo que le ha ocurrido, tal vez tuvo el mismo final de tantos otros.

El doctor Herbert interrumpió su relato levantándose del lugar que ocupaba en la gran mesa del consejo, por un instante en su rostro se instalo una expresión ausente, su asistente el doctor Yarobe permanecía en su asiento observando las reacciones del santo ateniense, si bien se decía de Hyoga, que poseía una inteligencia y templanza dignas de un príncipe, el cisne ahora parecía estar dispuesto a emprenderla contra ellos en cualquier momento, su mirada era dura, fría, huraña. Era la mirada de quien lo había perdido todo, de quien había visto y sobrevivido al infierno. Definitivamente era como estar encerrado en la habitación con un animal salvaje.

Debes entender Hyoga que para nosotros tampoco han sido fáciles todos estos años, sino no hubiese sido por la llegada de Gabrielle al equipo y la fuerza de Jabú, tal vez nunca llegáramos a conseguirlo, la muerte de la señorita Kido fue devastadora para nosotros, pero aun después de su muerte Atenea nos guió, lo dejo todo arreglado para que nada se viera trastornado por su ausencia. – le aseguro Herbert mirándolo fijamente – lo cierto muchacho es que aun quedan muchos misterios por aclarar y todos señalan a la diosa y su santuario. Hay cosas de la partida de la diosa de esta tierra que no se nos han revelado y los cierto es que tienen mucho que ver con las profecías – prosiguió hablando como si solo estuviesen ellos dos en la habitación –

Los recuerdos comenzaron a surgir en la mente del Cisne de forma vertiginosa, lo cierto es que aun diez años después no estaba preparado para afrontar su crimen, y aquel doctor parecía estarlo escudriñando palmo por palmo, solo su férrea concentración y frialdad pudieron permitirle mantener la cordura, y gracias a la presencia de Gabrielle que en esos momentos volvía a tomarle de la mano como si adivinase la tormenta que había en el interior de Hyoga, este no hubiese conseguido escuchar todo aquello con tanta seguridad y calma

No lo entiendo Herbert – interrumpió Mamoru completamente sorprendido por la revelación de ciertos datos que al parecer Gabrielle ya conocía y de los cuales él mismo como jefe de las investigaciones no tenía en su poder y es que desde que llegaran a aquella maldita mansión todo el mundo no hacia otra cosa sino ignorarle, la atención estaba centrada en la doctora Duncan y en aquel maldito ruso que ahora resultaba era un prodigioso santo ateniense uno de los mas poderosos que hubiese pisado la tierra – por que no se me informo de esto yo creí que realmente Gabrielle había rastreado los otros manuscritos, que las ecuaciones que yo resolvía eran derivado de sus traducciones y que nuestros hallazgos... ¿se dan cuenta de todo lo que he perdido en estos diez años? Mi prestigio y mi carrera como científico, como matemático, y ahora me dices que la pieza que buscábamos era este chico... no voy a aceptar esto, por muy poderoso que sea nadie a sacrificado mas que yo en este asun... –

Mamoru no pudo terminar la frase un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa le hizo instintivamente dar un brinco y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, la mesa se había cimbrado peligrosamente, mas de uno juro que iba a partirse, pero no hubo tiempo para mas cuando la enfurecida voz de Hyoga los hizo estremecer...

NO SE ATREVA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES! NO TIENEN NI LA MAS MINIMA IDEA DE LO QUE DICE, ¿QUE USTED A SACRIFICADO MAS QUE NADIE? NO SEA INGENUO, PUEDO NOMBRARLE A CADA UNO DE MIS COMPAÑEROS CAIDOS EN BATALLA, MAESTROS, AMIGOS, HERMANOS, LA UNICA FAMILIA QUE CONOCI, CASI TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HE AMADO Y ME HAN AMADO EN ESTE MUNDO ESTAN MUERTAS Y USTED SE ATREVE A INSINUAR QUE HA PERDIDO MAS QUE NADIE... EN VERDAD MAMMORU ACABO DE CONFIMAR QUE USTED NO TIENE NI UNA NEURONA BUENA, NO ENTIENDE NADA! - grito Hyoga exasperado apoyando con las dos manos sobre la mesa, Yarobe y Herbert intercambiaron una significativa mirada, para después mirar en dirección a Gabrielle, la temperatura en la habitación parecía haber bajado unos cuantos grados centígrados.

Ahora que la hemorragia había remitido podían verse las heridas de sus ojos con claridad, y aunque las lesiones parecían severas, la verdadera fuente de la hemorragia provino de una herida casi fatal en la base de la frente.

La lluvia parecía que no iba a ceder en un buen rato pero eso ya no importaba por ahora estaban a salvo en aquel cobertizo a las afueras de un pequeño poblado, sí estaban seguros o por lo menos eso creía aunque sinceramente no se explicaba el por qué de su confianza hacia el desconocido que se había esmerado en atender las heridas de Shun.

Un leve gemido de dolor escapo de los labios del chico de cabellos verdes, haciendo que Marie abandonara la silla en la que le había indicado su misterioso salvador que permaneciera mientras atendía al herido, estaba angustiada y el hecho de no poder hacer nada para ayudar al hombre que amaba solo empeoraba su angustia.

No debe temer princesa, todo saldrá bien, Shun ha salido de peores, créame de mucho peores - le dijo el tipo sin dejar de vendar la heridas del santo de bronce, Marie camino hasta situarse a su lado, cerca de la cabecera del improvisado lecho constituido por un montón de paja seca y unas cuantas sabanas –

Usted conoce a Shun ¿no es cierto? ¿sabe quien es y cual ha sido su vida? ¿quién es usted y por que nos ayuda? Dígame... ¿qué esta pasando por esas criaturas nos han atacado? No han sido enviados de mi madre... responda ¿acaso usted viene por mandato de ella? Las preguntas se atoraban en su garganta y en su mente, el miedo de perder nuevamente a Shun le tenia ciertamente aterrada –

El desconocido se puso en pie y posando sus manos delicadamente en los hombros de la chica trato de tranquilizarla, de hacerle sentir que todo estaba bien aunque en parte no fuera verdad.

Voy a pedirle que se mantenga calmada princesa, no es aconsejable que se altere y le indique nuevamente al enemigo donde nos encontramos, no solo los enviados de su madre pueden detectar su presencia, créame, si yo he podido rastrearla por mas de medio mundo cualquiera puede, debe serenarse y serenar su cosmo, sino solo hará que Shun se preocupe mas por usted, aun en su estado es capaz de sentirla y le aseguro que aun en su postración esta cuidando de usted – sus palabras parecieron tener un efecto mágico pues en ese momento la tormenta comenzó a descender paulatinamente hasta convertirse en una ligera llovizna... Marie haciendo a copio de toda su voluntad había calmado su cosmoenergía.

Lamento mucho saber que esto es mi culpa – dijo Marie bajando el rostro – no comprendo aun, a veces creo saberlo todo pero de pronto la memoria me falla y vuelvo a ser...

Una simple mortal – completo su misterioso salvador levantándole el rostro con delicadeza al poner su mano bajo la barbilla de la chica – no se disculpe princesa, y no ha sido su culpa, los métodos por los cuales su madre la ha mantenido controlada durante tantos años no son fáciles de romper, si ha recobrado pedazos de conciencia, de su verdadero ser es gracias a la cercanía de Shun, el cielo ha querido que se encuentren a pesar de la oposición de los dioses...

¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿por qué? – musito Marie completamente confusa, su cuerpo involuntariamente comenzó a temblar – yo trato de no olvidar... pero...

No debe inquietarse ahora por eso, poco a poco recobrara la conciencia princesa, ni aun el mismo Shun esta conciente de todo esto, y créame que si yo lo sé ha sido por obra y mandato de la diosa Atenea .

La confesión tomo por sorpresa a la chica, ese nombre lo conocía, conocía a la persona que evocaba, era la misma persona por la que ella había ido a Grecia con Shun, pues era la única persona que Marie creía podría ayudarle.

"Sabes que te extraño mucho, y que merecía saber la verdad... pero ya no me importa, solo sé que me haces falta... que nunca te lo dije y que ahora me arrepiento "

"Perdóname... Seiya"

Saori... Saori

Había sido solo un susurro, pero Hilda estaba muy conciente de cada movimiento del hombre desmayado entre sus brazos, por fin el momento que tanto había ansiado estaba sucediendo, la venganza mas perfecta que nunca en toda su milenaria vida hubiese imaginado, aprenderían el panteón griego que nunca debieron jugar con los dioses del nórdico lejano.

Solo un suspiro, solo un susurro pero ahora con ello y el nombre dulcemente musitado tendría la llave para abrir los tiempos, al derramar la sangre de aquel santo su venganza comenzaría aunque con ello le costara el corazón mismo, después de todo su suerte es6taba echada...

¡No! – el grito le distrajo por algunos momentos, fieles como siempre que regresaba de su letargo, sus auras protectoras y audaces hacían casi imposible cualquier ataque –

La luz se diseminó lentamente como si su hubiese tratado de las explosión de miles de estrellas, polvo estelar descendía titilando como diminutas luciérnagas a su alrededor, casi por un segundo la explosión de cosmoenergía logro cegarle, de pronto tan repentino como su había iluminado todo el lugar volvió a la oscuridad.

Su oponente lucía desencajado, mientras el sello de cronos seguía resquebrajándose a su paso, una sonrisa irónica, retorcida, burlona, adorno su antes sereno semblante, como si el hechizo de los nibelungos volviese sobre si, el cosmo de su rival volvió a inflamarse, y una risilla escapo de sus labios, no podía evitarlo el viejo patriarca se mostraba como gato boca arriba... debía tranquilizar al viejo antes de que le diera un infarto...

No hará falta respetable señor... — hizo sonar su voz, libre y segura, mientras las descargas eléctricas provocadas por el colapso del sello volvían a iluminarlos fugazmente — no ha sido nuestra intención alteraros...

Quien quiera que sea, entrar así al santuario de la diosa es una falta irreparable... no son bienvenidos... en la casa de Atenea... — contesto el patriarca acentuando sus palabras con aire fiero y seguro... —

Debía admitir que Atenea sabía escoger bien a su gente ese viejo patriarca en realidad era severo, pero Hilda no tenia nada que pedirle, en su ausencia ella había sido una magnifica representante, de no haber sido por el imbecil de Poseidón, pero ya se la cobraría y sería precisamente con sangre... pero debía apresurarse el comentario del patriarca no había sido nada amable, aunque ya sabía que entrando de esa forma no era bienvenido.

A veces no queda mas opción buen hombre... no ha sido nuestra intención entrar sin tocar la puerta... – respondió adelantándose unos pasos donde la luz le iluminara, permitiéndoles observarle, el asombro hizo presa de los presentes y mientras depositaba a Seiya sobre la alfombra de las escalinatas agregó – pero, créame cuando uno a vivido tantas centurias, y es tan viejo como las entrañas de esta tierra que ahora pretende vomitarnos, las sutilezas y las buenas costumbres se pierden, se olvidan o se reinventan... para el caso... no creo que pueda hacer algo contra la mala educación de un Dios...

Continuara...

Capitulo Décimo Cuarto 

El Guerrero Solitario

Permíteme morir esta noche, en que mi corazón se debate entre los pliegues de la oscuridad, permite saborear la dulzura del descanso pleno, donde ningún sueño ni pensamiento perturben la paz que cela mi alma.

Líbrame del mal, permíteme morir...

_Rowan_


End file.
